Cada noche en mis sueños
by Diego2586
Summary: Este es un fic sobre Roxas y Sora. Ellos se enamoran locamente, pero intervien alguien? Si no te gusta el hombre sobre el hombre, entonces usted no debe leer. Kairi, Riku, Naminé están en él también. M clasificado para algún lovin '. RoxasxSora SoraxRoxas boyxboy, yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Sora POV:

La tenue luz se desplazaba a través de la pequeña parte de una brecha en las cortinas. En Bastión Hueco (Vergel Radiante, lo que quería decir) los días eran siempre sombrío. Las noches siempre de tono negro, sólo ser capaz de ver a dos metros delante de usted. Las nubes parecían haber derivado muy lejos, por lo que podía ver las estrellas durante unas horas antes de acostarse. Luego, tan pronto como se podía sentir la approching amanecer, iban a saltar de nuevo a sus puestos habituales, como los soldados como su comandante llega. Hoy, sin embargo, debe haber habido algunos rezagados. Más luz que usuall iba a la deriva, y yo podía ver el tenue tinte de la salida del sol emminating con un brillo angelical hacia mis ojos somnolientos.

_Apaga esa maldita luz! Estoy tratando de dormir!_ Roxas gruñó furiosamente desde un rincón de mi mente. Sonreí mientras le oyeron decir esto, frotándome los ojos ligeramente y estirándolos sobre mi cabeza.

Empujé las mantas fuera de mi figura delgada y sintió el aire fresco de la mañana acaricia mi piel desnuda, pequeñas bolitas de gallina en erupción por todas partes. Metí los pies muertos duermen delicadamente al suelo y abrí los ojos por é mientras miraba alrededor de mi habitación. Me había mudado a Bastión Hueco de lonlieness. Islas del Destino gustaban no sólo lo mismo sin los demás. Además, resulta que mi madre se había mudado desde que pensé que nunca iba a volver. Dos años solamente debe haber hecho mella en ella. Me gustaría poder decirle que lo sentía, pero no puedo. No tengo ni idea de dónde podría haber ido. Así que ahora supongo que soy un huérfano. Mi familia es todo de los amigos que había hecho durante mis aventuras. Ahora vivo con Merlin en el segundo piso de su casa. En una habitación de esquina.

Suspiré una vez más mirando a través de la sala de exploración y todo lo que contiene. Estaba limpio, un poco desordenado, pero eso era sólo mi estilo. El escritorio había papeles esparcidos sobre ella, un poco de ropa sucia yacía sobre el sofá en la otra esquina de mi cuarto, mi biblioteca no se mantienen sólo libros, pero las placas viejas y vasos, recuerdo y memerobelia otro. Me pasé la mano por el pelo touseled parecía estropearlo aún más. Lentamente se puso de pie y se estiró de nuevo, mirando hacia el reloj y ver que en realidad era bastante temprano. 5:46 realidad. El amanecer sólo hay que comenzar. Me rellenan hasta la ventana, sintiendo la fría madera contra mis pies descalzos. Cuando llegué a la ventana, la abrió. Pidgeons inmediatamente dieron a la fuga por la sorpresa. Sonreí mientras el viento soplaba suavemente por mi rostro, y vi el amanecer begining justo encima de la parte superior de los edificios.

Las rosas, naranjas, morados, y todos los otros colores que bailan a través de la pequeña porción de cielo que había decidido permanecer libre de nubes. Encantado Vi la cosa entera. Overture, el rendimiento y pedirles arduamente. Así como los colores perdidos últimos empezaron a desaparecer las nubes iban y convertido a esta ciudad triste volver a su estado normal. Me volví hacia el reloj y vio que eran las 6:17. Sentí mi estómago dar un gruñido todopoderoso, y me dio una palmada. Lo sé. Vamos a buscar algo de comida.

Agarré un azul marino con capucha y lo arrojó a, cerrando la cremallera hacia arriba por encima de mi camiseta blanca. Agarré un par de sueltos gris sudaderas pantalones y tiró los de encima de mis boxers de color azul claro. Bueno para ir ahora!

_Sora! Me muero de hambre_ ! Roxas se quejó, después de haber despertado conmigo.

"Bueno me voy!" Dije oppening la puerta de mi habitación sin hacer ruido. Fui de puntillas lentamente por las escaleras, evitando las manchas que fueron memorizados chirriante, y se fue a la cocina.

_¿Qué es lo que queremos hoy entonces?_ Roxas pidió usar mis ojos para explorar la cocina.

"¿Por qué no tener un plato de cereal? Yo no estoy de humor para cocinar algo de fantasía." Dije con suerte, poco a poco superando mi camino a la despensa donde se almacenaba el alimento no perecedero.

_Eso suena muy bien en realidad. Por cierto, que el amanecer era algo ¿no?_ Roxas dijo suspirando, sonando como si estuviera en algún refugio lejos de su propia mente.

"No es broma". Yo le respondí, pensando también en volver a ese espectacular no-acontecimiento-cada-día-en-Hollow Bastion-momment. Fue más bien romántico. Justo cuando pensaba que me sentía un rubor arrastrarse sobre mi cara y yo no sé por qué. No queriendo Roxas a notar anthing agarré una caja de cereal de grano llano, un cuenco y una cuchara y chowed abajo. Unos veinte minutos más tarde llegó Yuffie tropezando por las escaleras para unirse a mí. Ella era sin duda no una persona de la mañana, se podía decir que claro como el día. Su cabello parecía a la mía normalmente, y sus ojos estaban luchando con apenas permanecer abierta. Sus piernas apenas podía sostener, y sus pies arrastraban una a una por el suelo para que su caída en una silla.

"Buenos días." Dije en voz baja, para no irritarla. Ella no tenía el mejor humor tampoco.

"Murnin". murmuraba incoherentemente, "tiempo Wrt imbécil hacia?"

"5:46". Le dije sin rodeos.

"Ughhh!" ella gimió y dejó caer la cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados.

"¿Cómo lo haces Sora!" ella dijo, con la voz ahogada.

Yo shruged diciendo: "Yo no lo sé. Supongo que hacer".

Ella gimió de nuevo como otro alguien vino caminando por las escaleras. León. Era como Yuffie, cansado, enojado, sin duda no una persona de la mañana. Lo mismo con Merlin. No era exactamente un madrugador tampoco. Creo que fue sólo Aerith y que me levanté temprano. Ella estaba fuera de la ciudad, sin embargo. Dejarme estar solo con tres personas gruñones, ya sea con armas mortales que me podía matar en un segundo poderes, o mágico que probablemente me podría convertir en un montón de mierda en cuanto abrí la boca.

León se unió a nosotros, mimiking Yuffie y mirando como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse allí mismo, en el mostrador. Sin embargo, Merlín no era como la forma en que usualmente estaba en las mañanas. Saltó por la escalera y comenzó a gritar en la parte superior de su voz (a las protestas de Yuffie y León), "lo he hecho! Por fin lo he hecho!"

Yo había subido a mis pies y había hecho mi camino cautelosamente hacia él. Le pregunté: "¿Qué Merlin? ¿Qué es?"

Me vio de pie allí y nos dieron la mayor sonrisa que jamás había visto. Me gabbed y casi me sacó de mis pantalones, "¡Hijo mío! Por fin encontré una manera de Roxas separado de ti!"

"¿QUÉ?" preguntó sorprendido a todos, incluyendo Roxas.

"¡Sí! ¿No es maravilloso? Desde que se enteró de que Roxas estaba dentro de ustedes, he estado tratando de encontrar una manera para que ambos puedan llegar a ser vosotros mismos separados. AND", dijo Merlin alzando un dedo , "dos estarán humana. Roxas no será un don nadie más! Ha! YO SOY un genio!"

Yo estaba en shock total y completa. Roxas debe haber sido demasiado porque él no dijo nada. Y entonces oí su voz temblorosa. Era tan suave que casi no se oía lo que decía. _-Y que quieres decir ... voy a tener un corazón?_ Es casi rompió en dos minas de escuchar eso.

"Supongo que sí". Le susurré, mirando a Merlín y el baile en torno a Yuffie. "Usted puede finalmente tener una vida propia. A un real".

Silencio de nuevo. Y entonces, _YAAAAAHHOOOOO!_

"Jesús, Roxas, tú me vas a dar un dolor de cabeza". Me reí, frotándose las sienes ligeramente, tratando de conseguir el sonido de mi cabeza.

_Lo siento Sora, Es que estoy tan ... emocionado. Por fin puedo saber lo que es estar triste o feliz o enojado, o ... en el amor._Dijo que crece en silencio cuando dijo esas últimas palabras. Me puse un poco incómodo también, y sentí que se ruboriza comenzar a deslizarse de nuevo. ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?

En ese momento, Merlín apareció a mi lado y dijo: "Entonces, ¿cuándo quieres empezar?"

"Ugh ..." Empecé, no muy seguro de lo que sucedería en el primer lugar. "Bueno, ¿exactally Qué vas a hacer para mí de todos modos?"

"¡Oh! Bueno, es un poco difícil de explicar, pero la versión corta es que voy a usar mi varita, palabras mágicas, un tranfiggerizer corazón cobarde, y whala Has Roxas!" dijo todavía rebotando sobre las puntas de los pies y con una sonrisa.

"Eso es todo?" Le pregunté confundida.

"Bueno ... no. Usted está probablemente va a estar fuera por un tiempo después del procedimiento, y es posible que en algunos epílogos dolor". Merlín dijo encogiéndose de hombros levemente, "Pero hay algo que tengo que contarte lo que Roxas será".

Asentí con la cabeza, mostrándole que yo tenía toda su atención todavía, "Ustedes dos estarán conectados de alguna manera. Tendrá partes de ti dentro de él, que lo mantenía vivo. Y tendrás partes de él, manteniendo con vida. ¿Te eso? "

Pensé en eso por un momento. Por lo tanto, sería como si fuéramos cada vida que otros apoya. ¿Qué pasa si algo le sucede a la otra? Y me expresó esta pregunta a Merlín.

"Estaba a punto de decir eso. Si uno de ustedes muere, el otro tendrá que conseguir una nueva vida para apoyarlos. De lo contrario, ellos también morirán poco después. Desde ese pedazo que falta, algo tiene que llenar una copia de seguridad otra vez. "

"Ya veo." Dije en voz baja. Me quedé de fiesta y charlar un rato más con los chicos, pero pronto me excusé. Decirles que me iba a salir un rato.

"¡Vuelve pronto y nos dan una fecha y hora SO-RA!" Yuffie gritó desde lo alto de la tabla después de mí, ya que salió por la puerta principal.

Vagué por las calles con las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, poco a poco de ir a mi lugar favorito para pensar. Yo caminaba con dificultad, a través de la Gran Maw, en la Caverna de Cristal, y al lugar donde había luchado Sephiroth. Allí me senté, dejando que mis piernas colgando fuera de la saliente. A lo lejos, el gran castillo se alzaba. Es el corazón un poco empezando a despegar, las paredes se desmorona. Las partes de la vasta estructura ya se había derrumbado sobre sí mismo, dejando restos de piedra suelta de pie todo por su solitario. Esto se debió a los civiles enojados voladura y la piratería por su cuenta. Fue tipode triste. Quiero decir, que era un símbolo de todas las aventuras que yo tenía. Tengo quince años y medio ahora. Mi cumpleaños se desconchaba pronto. 28 de marzo (Si usted no sabe de esa fecha, es cuando KH2 fue lanzado en Japón). No estoy emocionado por alguna razón, tal vez es porque ninguno de ellos ha sido muy especial. My b-day durante mi primera aventura ya se había celebrado en la isla. Y era como siempre había sido, pastel, cantar, invitando a todos mis amigos en casa, etc. Mi decimoquinto cumpleaños me olvidé por completo. Me había despertado el día de dicho día, y yo estaba tan decidido a averiguar lo que pasó, que yo espaciada.

Suspirando Miré a los miles de metros bajo tierra conmigo. Era tan tranquilo allí abajo. Quiero decir, nada se movía, era tranquilo. Me sonrió mientras sacaba una pequeña roca de mi bolsillo que había recogido en el camino. Lo sostuve en mi mano, mirando hacia abajo. Abrí mi mano un poco y vio como la piedra pobre trató de aguantar, pero sólo después de unos segundos, la dejó caer. Gritos de no ser escuchado mientras volaba hacia abajo, abajo, abajo. Finalmente, después de trece segundos oí el ruido sordo eco de vuelta a mí. Me sonrió de nuevo mientras me inclinaba de nuevo en mis manos, mis pies balanceándose adelante y atrás, escuchando el viento.

_Hey Sora?_

"Sí Rox?"

_Cuando __**se**__ quiere hacer el ... ¿sabes?_

Pensé por un segundo antes de que yo le respondí: "Creo que había arrendado a como para esperar un día. Tengo que ver a Kairi y Riku antes de hacer cualquier cosa."

_Sí ... lo entiendo. MAÑANA visitaremos la Isla y luego el miércoles vamos a hacer el procedimiento. Puedo esperar._

"Roxas, gracias."

_¿Por qué?_

"Por ser tan paciente. Debe de ser difícil, teniendo en cuenta que podría estar fuera de casa por su cuenta ... Realmente te mucho cuidado acerca de mí ¿no?"

Él no dijo nada por un momento y pensé que yo podría haber dicho algo malo. Pero finalmente dijo en voz baja, _no es nada ... y además puedo ver Namine un poco demasiado, por lo que será bueno._

Asentí con la cabeza, sabiendo que él podía sentirlo, y se levantó. Revisé mi entorno una vez más y volvió a la casa. Merlin y todos los demás se habían ido fuera por el resto del día para hacer lo que sea que hacen. Merlin, apuesto, se estaba preparando para el procedimiento. Mis pensamientos fueron confirmados cuando encontré una nota en el mostrador. Decía lo siguiente:

_Sora-_

_Merlin fue a un lugar de amigos para recoger algunos equipos de su cosita transfusión. Él también iba a ir a la tierra de los dragones y obtener algunas hierbas de Mulan y el Emperador. Así que no volverá hasta tarde. León fue a visitar a algunos de sus amigos a ponerse al día en los viejos tiempos, etc. Y yo tenía que contestar una llamada importante de Cid y todos los demás en una ventaja para la nube, así que iré por un tiempo! Diviértete con la casa que es todo para ti!_

_-Yuffie_

Tiré la nota a la basura y tudged por las escaleras hasta mi habitación. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta con suavidad y levantó el teléfono. Marqué el número elegido y escuchó el timbre.

Cuatro anillos más tarde una chica levantó y preguntó alegremente: "¿Hola?"

"Hey Kai! ¿Cómo te va?" Le pregunté a cambiar un poco en la silla.

Ella no respondió de inmediato, en vez gritaba con alegría (que tenía que mantener el teléfono lejos de mi oído cerca de tres pies) y gritó: "¡OH SORA! Nosotros todavía no se nada de ti para siempre! Espera, voy a Riku conseguir! "

La oí que el teléfono hacia abajo aproximadamente y huir gritando "Riku! Sora está en el teléfono! Saca tu culo hasta aquí!"

Oí Roxas reír un poco y pronto se volvió un poco sin aliento. Ella dijo jadeando: "Entonces, Sora ... ¿cómo estás?"

"Grande". Le contesté: "Me fui a vivir con bastante facilidad y-"

Riku cortó la conversación con un "Sora ¡Oh mi dios amigo, ¿Cómo has estado?"

"Le estaba diciendo a Kairi que estoy bien. El movimiento fue bien. Me siento más cómodo, no es que la isla no estaba, sólo que-"

Kairi me interrumpió esta vez tutting y diciendo: "Entendemos ya! Eres más como en casa, y es bueno que eres feliz."

Me sonrió diciendo: "Gracias. Eso significa mucho."

Continuamos hablando durante una hora y media, en la revisión de los nuevos eventos que Selphie había estado saliendo, y así sucesivamente. Era como si estuviera en la playa con ellos de nuevo. A veces echaba de menos el sol, la arena caliente, las palmeras y las olas rompiendo suavemente contra la orilla. Se creó un ambiente perfecto. Tenía un lugar especial en mi corazón, pero cuando regresó y se quedó allí por sólo una semana, me di cuenta de que algo faltaba. Me perdí Bastión Hueco, y todos los otros mundos. Kairi lo había puesto en palabras exactally derecha. Estoy más a gusto aquí ahora de lo que sería en las Islas del Destino. Y me alegré de que ellos entendieron.

Sin embargo, tuve que decirles acerca de lo que estaban planeando aquí. Kairi estaba hablando, y cuando ella se finnished Me aclaré la garganta con torpeza.

"Sora? Algo?" Riku preguntó concernedly.

"Si. Bueno, ya sabes cómo Roxas es una parte de mí ¿no?" Le pregunté a sentirse incómodo de repente.

"Sí". dijeron al unísono.

Me aclaré la garganta otra vez antes de que continué: "Bueno, Merlin descubierto una manera para separarnos. Así que va a ser un ser humano, con el corazón."

Nadie hablaba. Kairi fue el primero en decir algo: "Eso es genial! Roxas Si puedes oírme, Naminé está prácticamente saltando de alegría!"

_¿En serio? Sora, Kairi decirle a decir Namine que tal vez podría trabajar en ella también. Tal vez podríamos pedir Merlin acerca de él?_

Le repetí lo que había dicho por teléfono, y poco después nos despedimos después de Kairi, dijo que ella y Naminé le és de haber colgado el teléfono me fui a mi cama y se dejó caer encima de él. Miré el reloj y leído que era 8:30 de la noche. Wow, el tiempo pasa volando hoy en día rápidas. Justo cuando sintió una oleada de cansancio a superar, oí el timbre de la puerta débilmente desde abajo.

"Gahhh!" Gemí mientras me empujó hacia arriba. Bajé las escaleras de mal humor y la abrió, listo para masticar el abogado que estaba allí para vender parte nueva estafa. Pero no era una persona de ventas.

Tan pronto como la puerta se abrió, una mezcla de pieles y plumas chocó conmigo. Caí hacia atrás y aterrizó con fuerza en mi culo. La puerta de entrada pobre estaba inundado de una gran cantidad de amigos riendo gritando. Goofy y Donald se estrelló contra mí y ahora me asfixia con abrazos.

"Chicos! Chicos! Chicos!" Me dijo entre risas, "¡Alto!"

Finalmente, se bajó de mí, y me llevó con ellos. Donald seguía saltando alrededor y dijo: "Sowa ¡Es gweat de verte!"

"Gawrsh Sora! Ha sido un rato!" Goofy gufawed golpeando mi espalda. Tropecé hacia delante y volvió a reír.

"Te he extrañado demasiado chicos! ¿Cómo está la Reina y el Rey?"

"Thewre gweat, el Rey está teniendo un bweak desewved tiempo". Donald dijo cruzando sus brazos en el orgullo.

Sonreí para mí mismo mientras los condujo al salón para hablar. Después se sentaron Decidí que antes de que otra larga conversación que comenzó Les diría lo que estaba por venir. Así que lo hice. Les conté toda la historia, y al igual que Kairi y Riku estaban demasiado aturdida para hablar. Y antes de que pudieran dije suavemente ahogando un bostezo, "Voy a ir a la cama, lo siento no puedo quedarme hasta tarde. Puedes quedarte si quieres, y podemos pasar el rato tommorow. Bien .. . buenas noches. "

Y me fui. Lento pero seguro, me levanté a mi habitación y cayó sobre mi cama una vez más. Casi al instante me quedé en un sueño pacífico, con el sonido suave de Roxas roncando en mi cabeza.


	2. Chapter 2

Roxas POV:

Me desperté antes de que Sora al día siguiente, así que mientras esperaba me las arreglé para separar una parte de mí mismo a través de la habitación. Era sólo una especie de espíritu de mí mismo, pero no pude ver por mí mismo. Aunque sólo sea por un rato. Me senté en el sofá viendo él aliento. Él no sabe que yo puedo hacer esto. Y por eso me parece un poco extraño que se me protagonista, pero no puedo evitarlo. Desde que he llegado a conocerle, se ha convertido en muy cerca de mí. Mis ojos siempre permaneció en su rostro. Sus rasgos girly no me molesta. Me parecieron atractivas. Cerré los ojos y pensé en cuando sonreía. Siempre estaba actuando tan tonta. Su sonrisa haría cualquier persona se sienta mejor. Lo hizo por mí. Siempre trabajó su magia en mí. Él había lanzado su hechizo con la misma sonrisa. La captura de mi corazón está en hexing agarre. Sus ojos tenían el mismo efecto. Eran del mismo color que el mío, pero la suya tenía un brillo seguro que te hizo pensar que era tu mejor amigo el mommnt que lo conocí.

Mientras lo miraba vi que sus labios se mueven de vez en cuando, y casi me lo perdí. Casi me fui para allá y le dio un beso en el acto. He tenido ese problema cada vez que hago esto, pero es difícil romper el habito. Su nariz se arrugó un poco al Drempt, por lo que las arrugas aparecen por un momento, y luego girar de nuevo a sí mismo es perfectamente lisa poco después. Él comenzó a gemir un poco como el sueño avanzaba y yo inmediatamente vio que no era una buena idea. Me levanté y entré ligeramente hacia él, pero antes de llegar allí, me sorprendió al abrir la boca una vez más y le susurró con voz débil.

Me incliné más cerca de lo que mi oído estaba al lado de sus labios de rosa pétalo y le oí susurrar: "Roxas ... R-rox ... como."

Me quedé de piedra. Saqué mi cabeza hacia atrás rápidamente cuando se volvió de espaldas y empezó a girar y girar. Él hablaba lo suficientemente fuerte ahora que lo oía con claridad.

"¡No! No, no lo hagas! Por favor, llévame en su lugar!" Se retorció un poco más y gritó: "¡No! ¡No le hagas daño, por favor!"

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par en su última frase. ¿Estaba hablando de mí? ¿Era él? Yo ni siquiera pensé cuando me senté a su lado en la cama, con las piernas apenas me llevó hasta él. Yo puse mi mano temblorosa a la frente lisa y lo acarició lentamente. Ejecución de mi mano hacia atrás y por encima de su cabello. Me sequé el sudor que había florecido en él. Estaba temblando y gimiendo, murmurando incoherentemente. De vez en cuando oía las palabras como, '¡No!' o "Por favor, no lo hagas.". Pero aparte de eso nada más. Cuando se hubo calmado seguí acariciando el lado de su cara, mi mano parecía no querer dejarlo. Se magnetiza a su piel sin defectos. ¿Qué había de malo en mí? Tenía que parar, antes de hacer algo estúpido.

Pero lo hice. Tan pronto como me echó otro vistazo a sus labios me involuntariamente comenzó a inclinarse hacia abajo. Yo estaba centímetros de distancia, y me miró. ¿Con qué frecuencia tengo que estar así de cerca? Quería saborear la momment.

Y luego volvió a hablar, lágrimas silenciosas se aprieta por el rabillo de sus ojos. Decir en voz baja, "... Roxas Roxas no hacen daño".

Yo no podía hacerlo. De repente me hice débil. Me aferré a mi pecho llorando un poco. Caí al suelo y gimió al igual que Sora había hecho minutos antes. ¿Qué es esto? Este sentimiento. Se quema. Miré hacia arriba y vi que sonreía. Ni una sola de sus sonrisas toothy famosos, pero una sonrisa suave. Fue lo que Sora se sentía entrar en mí? ¿O era algo malo. Este desapareció mientras su sonrisa se desvaneció, y luego volví a la cama. Sora ... no tienes ni idea del efecto que tiene sobre mí.

Me incliné de nuevo y como el beso de un ángel, rozó mis labios contra los suyos. Lo que él no sabía que la derecha no? Todo está bien ahora. Me empezó a desvanecerse de nuevo en él, una luz azul emminating a mi alrededor.

Sora POV:

Me desperté justo cuando una luz azul extraño estaba desvaneciendo. ¿Qué ha sido eso? Me pregunté a mí mismo como me parpadeó un par de veces. Tuve el peor sueño. Roxas estaba fuera de mi cuerpo y estábamos luchando al lado de la de librarse del pasado, cuando Xemnas Nadie apeared de una espesa nube forboding, negro.

Él dijo en su voz espeluznante, "Sora ... aquí está el día ... que esperabas nunca llegaría."

Roxas gruñó furioso y voló hacia adelante de él, blandiendo sus dos llaves espada y gritando: "¡No hables con Sora así!"

"Heh". Xemnas respiraba. Le tendió la mano y una espada gigante apareció en ella. Roxas seguía cargando contra él, pero yo sabía que no era rival.

-Grité, "¡NO! ROXAS!"

Yo era demasiado tarde. Xemnas balanceó con fuerza y rápido. Cerré los ojos, pero aún se escucha el zumbido de ella viniendo abajo y el grito de Roxas, y el ruido sordo de lo que cae de nuevo al suelo. Los abrí para ver que Xemnas estaba riendo como un maníaco, y Roxas agarrándose el pecho sangrando en el suelo.

"¡Maldito seas!" -gritó hacia su oponente.

Él no estaba contento con lo que le dijo Roxas. Se dio la vuelta y se volvió de nuevo, pero esta vez me encontré delante y vomitó mi llave espada. Sostuve su espada por encima de mi cabeza y gritó: "¡No le hagas daño! Por favor, no lo hagas! Llévame a su lugar!"

Xemnas se rió y bajó el arma y le dijo: "Muy bien, vamos a resolver esto".

Me decepcionó la llave espada, y se disponía a luchar, cuando sentí la fuerza del viento en frente de mí. Rápidamente me levanté la cabeza para ver que Xemnas había cargado y estaba justo en frente de mí. Nariz con nariz. Él sonrió, pero yo no entendía por qué un segundo. Y entonces lo oyó. Realmente sentí que mi corazón se detuviera por un segundo. Un grito escalofriante había escapado detrás de mí. Un sonido gurgleing que lo acompañan. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, y luego me dio la vuelta.

Xemnas había clavado su espada bajo el brazo y torso a través de Roxas. Se tumbó en el suelo fijado por el enorme cuchillo de metal. Se aferró a él, convirtiendo sus Knucles blanca que agarraba con tanta fuerza. Un rastro de sangre había corrido por debajo de la comisura de la boca hacia abajo la piel porcelin, que poco a poco iba creciendo más pálido por el segundo, a gotear al suelo.

"No. .." Le susurré débilmente, mi voz me falla. Roxas tenía lágrimas en sus ojos mientras miraba hacia mí.

La ira flarred por dentro. A partir de lo profundo de mis entrañas para que envuelve mi cuerpo en llamas. Me volví, balanceando mi llave espada a Xemnas, pero era demasiado tarde. Fue desapareciendo en la niebla negro otra vez.

"Hijo de puta!" Lloré balanceo tan duro como pude, pero no sirvió de nada. Sólo se pasó por vapor. Respiraba pesadamente por un segundo, maldiciendo a mí mismo por haber sido tan ingenuo.

Y entonces me acordé, "Roxas ..."

Correr rápidamente de nuevo hacia él, me caí de rodillas, sintiendo que mis lágrimas de odio a su vez, lágrimas de é un poco la cabeza y puse mi mano por debajo para hacerlo más cómodo. Mis lágrimas desbordando y salpicando hacia abajo en los labios fríos de Roxas. Sonrió con suavidad y levantó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla. Y lo más extraño era, era que no podía casi sentir realmente lo está haciendo.

"N-no te preocupes ..." se ahogó, más sangre brotaba de las comisuras de su boca: "Por favor, no llores. Me pone triste a s-l-ves de esa manera."

Sonreí a pesar de la situación, y vi sus ojos brillan mientras lo hacía. Él levantó su temblorosa cabeza cerca de la mía. Nuestros labios centímetros de distancia. Se detuvo justo antes de que acabó besando y le susurró: "Pase lo que pase ... no dejes de sonreír Sora. Yo no sería capaz de alegrar si lo hicieras."

Cayó hacia atrás, tos y sibilancias. Grité, "Roxas"

Cogí su cabeza antes de caer al suelo y le miró con horror. Cuando dijo eso, tengo este sentimiento extraño en mi donde está mi corazón. Un profundo warmpth, resonando en su interior. "Roxas N, vas a estar bien! No te preocupes. Voy a ayudarle! Vas a estar bien!"

Esto decía a mí mismo más comodidad más que nada, y él notaba. Levantó la cabeza agitando de un lado a otro un poco. Y pronto sentí sus labios dejan más dulce, más tierno beso. Era como si una mariposa se había posado en mi boca por sólo un momento, y luego volar. Y así como él se apartó los ojos cerrados y él

Eso fue todo. Fue entonces cuando me desperté. No saber si él había muerto realmente en mi sueño, me daba miedo. Sólo la idea de que eso suceda a él me hizo temblar. Pero lo sentí. Ese beso. Era como si hubiera tocado la mejilla. Al igual que lo que realmente sucedió. Levanté mis manos para refrescar su contra. Imitando lo que había sucedido en el sueño, y sintió lo ...

¿En qué estaba pensando! No debería estar pensando en eso! O tener ese tipo de sueños terribles! Tal vez estoy skitterish sobre el procedimiento. Si. Eso es todo. Eso tiene que ser. Suspiré, dejando caer mi mano ontop parte posterior de las cubiertas. Fue entonces cuando me sentí ... oh mi dios. QUÉ! Salté de la cama un poco, mis ojos volando a mi cuerpo más bajo. Y ahí es donde lo vi. Me había despertado? Por un hombre?

"Roxas? ¿Estás despierto?" Le pregunté. No hay respuesta.

Bueno. Ahora puede hacerse cargo de esto. Fui al baño y unos minutos más tarde, volvió a salir y me cambié de ropa. Me puse calzoncillos nuevos (por supuesto) y tengo mi equipo regular en. Los jeans azules bajo el azul marino y amarillo Chapps con la camisa ceñidos de color rojo y azul, y la sudadera con capucha de color amarillo, gris, blanco y azul, sin las mangas. Me registré en el espejo y se arregló mi cabello un poco antes de ir por las escaleras hacia la cocina.

Roxas POV:

Tan pronto como se había materializado de nuevo en Sora me desmayé. Pero no antes de que me di cuenta de que había despertado. Eso estuvo cerca. Cuando me desperté al lado, Sora estaba en el baño enojarse con un pequeño problema en los pantalones. ¿Sabía él que le di un beso? ¿Estaba soñando conmigo? ¿Es eso lo que causó ... ¿verdad? Sin embargo, tuve suficiente decensy a cerrar los ojos. Pero, yo no podía dejar de escuchar como él se encargó de ello. Incluso cuando conecté mis oídos. Es un protestón bien. Él en arrendamiento podría haber suavizado un poco, quiero decir que no tiene compañeros de cuarto no?

Después de que lo hice finnished shure que tenía los pantalones puestos antes de abrir los ojos. Y cuando me estaba cambiando cerrados. Yo sé privacidad. Yo sé que yo no quiero que la gente me miraba como cambié. Y así, cuando nos dirigíamos hacia abajo las escaleras para el desayuno, decidí que yo pudiera decir algo.

_Mañana Sora._ dije tratando de sonar atontado. Tal vez era demasiado pronto. Saltó sobre un pie en el aire y casi cayó por las escaleras de susto.

"Jesús Roxas! Me cicatrices!" dijo agarrándose el pecho.

_Whoa! Lo sentimos Sora! No fue mi intención._

Él suspiró moviendo la cabeza diciendo: "No, está bien, sólo me sorprendió. Eso es todo. H-¿cuánto tiempo has estado haciendo de todos modos?"

_Justo ahora._ Me sentí mal por mentir, pero yo no creo que iría más bien si me dijo: ' _Cuando se masturbarse._ Así que me callé.

"Oh, bueno, buenos días!" dijo, sonriendo ampliamente.

_Mañana a ti también ... Ya sabes ... Me encanta cuando sonríes. Me hace feliz. Siempre sé que va a ser un buen día cuando sonríes lo primero cuando me despierto._

Si yo hubiera dicho demasiado. Incluso antes de que yo finnished se detuvo en seco en medio de derramar la leche para panqueques. La dejó y me preguntó con voz temblorosa: "W-¿qué te s-dices?"

_Le dije: 'Tu sonrisa ... me hace feliz ". ¿Eso es malo?_

Guardó silencio durante un par de segundos y luego negó con la cabeza y se apresuró a decir: "¡No, no es nada! Me alegro de que me haga feliz."

Me sonrojé ligeramente mientras decía eso. Gracias a Dios no se dio cuenta. Desayunamos tranquilamente. Cuando habíamos finnished escribió una nota que decía que íbamos a ir a visitar a Kairi y Riku en la isla. Nos montamos en el barco y llegó justo como lo había sido cuando lo dejamos. Completamente inalterado. Aún perfecto. Sora saltó a la playa y aterrizó con un ruido sordo. Whiping la arena de sus pantalones, que no vio la mancha de color rosa a toda velocidad hacia él en el é de advertirle, pero era demasiado tarde. Kairi le había abordado ya. Pronto seguido por Riku.

"Whoa Kairi! Tienes más rápido!" Sora dijo, riendo mientras le hacía cosquillas ambos a retirarse.

"Naw! Ella es sólo rápido cuando vuelvas!" Riku gufawed, acariciando Sora en la espalda y lo llevó fuera de su lugar favorito para pasar el rato.

Kairi levantó de un salto y gritó detrás de ellos, "Hey, espera un segundo! Espere MEEEEEEE!"

Los dos se rieron, y pronto los tres estaban sentados en el árbol siempre sentado, y miraban el horizonte. Fue más tarde aquí que en Bastión Hueco, por lo que el sol estaba empezando a establecer como se establecieron. Fue impresionante. Nadie habló, y me alegro de que no lo hicieron. Hubiera arruinado la momment. Pero, lamentablemente terminó. De repente Kairi saltó y se puso delante de los dos chicos tímidamente. Mirando a sus zapatos en vez de hacer eyecontact con ellos.

"Kairi ... tal vez deberíamos esperar un poco-" Riku comenzó, mirando por encima del worredly a Sora.

Kairi le interrumpió: "¡No! Él debería escuchar esto. Somos sus amigos, se merece saber".

Riku asintió con la cabeza y se unió a ella, de pie junto a ella, con las manos en los bolsillos, él también se interesó mucho en sus zapatos. ¿Qué estaban tratando de decirle?

"Sora ..." Kairi comenzó, por fin levantar la vista, "Tú sabes que nosotros somos mejores amigos ¿no?"

"Sí ..." Sora dijo desconcertado.

"Bueno, Riku es mi mejor amigo también te conozco, pero ... eh ... él sólo pasa a ser un poco más que un mejor amigo."

Ese fue el momento Riku decidió deslizar su brazo alrededor de su cintura y tirar de ella hacia él. Ella siguió con timidez: "Estamos juntos ... ahora. ¿Lo ves?"

Sora no dijo nada. Y se sentía como hora tras hora agonizante antes que él: "Eso es genial! Me alegro mucho por ustedes!"

No era la reacción que yo esperaba, pero sabía que no era verdad. Kairi le había prometido con el llavero fruta paoupu que acabarían juntos. Fue el destino. Me di cuenta de que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas mientras abrazaba a los dos de ellos y bailaba alrededor como un idiota. Estaba herido, y él me mató a ver que él no lo demostró. Me habría sentido mejor si tan sólo hubiera derramado una sola lágrima tal vez, o incluso enfadado.

Cuando nos despedimos, y estábamos en la nave Gummi finalmente dejarlo salir. Puso el freno y que flotaba. Él puso sus manos sobre los ojos y sollozó. Esto realmente me mató. Sentí su corazón rompiéndose. No podía creer que esos dos compró su pequeño acto. ¿Eran tontos o algo así? Eso parece.

No podía soportarlo más. Sólo lo miraba y sentía impotente por no hacer nada para consolarlo me estaba volviendo loco. Yo me separé de él por segunda vez en el día y tiró de él a sus pies. Me miró a través de hielo de color azul ojos llorosos y la olió, sorprendido por mi repentina aparición. Le sonreí suavemente y tiró de él en mi pecho. Lloró aún más difícil ahora. Gruesas gotas de agua se derrame sobre las mejillas y sobre el piso metálico. Escuché un poco ding cada vez que un hit. Me acarició el pelo y le habló en voz baja con él. Palabras de consuelo.

"Shhh ... Todo saldrá bien. No te preocupes. Shhh ..."

El hipo y seguía llorando, con el tiempo yo sabía que tendría que llegar a casa, así que me senté en la silla y tiró de él en mi regazo. él se acurrucó contra mí y exclamó en voz baja, de vez en cuando hipo o lloriqueando. Pero pronto, se había quedado dormido. Cuando llegamos a casa, yo no quería despertarlo, así que lo cogió en brazos y lo llevó a su habitación. Me di cuenta de que mi luz se desvanecía rápidamente, y que mi tiempo estaba casi arriba. Su cabeza se frotó ligeramente en contra de mi camisa mientras lo lleva a través de la casa. Y justo como yo lo sentó empecé a desaparecer de nuevo dentro de él.Rápidamente me sacó la colcha por encima de él y le dio un beso rápido en la frente. Se estaba convirtiendo en un nuevo habito de la mía para darle un beso mientras él dormía.

La luz azul apareció a su alrededor y yo estaba de vuelta. Le oí susurrar sólo una última palabra antes de que se desmayó de nuevo, "Roxas ..."


	3. Chapter 3

Sora POV:

Beep. BIP! Beep. BIP!

Cerré el puño hacia abajo sobre mi despertador y gimió. Hoy no era mi estado habitual persona de la mañana. Hoy me sentí como una mierda. Me di la vuelta y cayó de la cama, maldiciendo un poco me levanté. Me estiré, grietas de mi cuello un par de veces mientras veía a qué hora de la alarma se ha ajustado a. 8:30 am. Ugh!

Me acerqué a la ventana y la abrió de nuevo. Inclinada la cabeza sobre mi mano y tomar el aire fresco de la mañana. Fue entonces cuando me acordé de lo que pasó ayer. Kairi era la novia de Riku. Y él era su novio. Yo había estado en el barco Gummie cuando finalmente dejé llorar. Estaba completamente solo durante un minuto, y luego Roxas materializó de la nada de mi cuerpo. Se acercó a mí, me dio esa sonrisa maravillosa de la suya, y me abrazó. Me sentí como un niño lloriqueando al principio, pero luego me di cuenta de que tenía una razón para llorar. Y él entendió eso. Me miró a los ojos y vio que su rostro estaba serio. Él era tan fuerte. Tanto física como mentalmente. Podía sentir sus músculos del brazo mientras me apretó a é pecho era musculoso y tonificado mucho. Además, él era como un amigo que debería ser. Allí para usted cuando usted necesita consuelo y comprensión en este tipo de situaciones.

Pero sus manos eran lo que me hizo que se calmara. Se pasó los dedos por el pelo con una mano, y me frotó la espalda lentamente con la otra. Fue maravilloso. Pronto casi había dejado de llorar, pero no del todo. Y él no me quiso estorbar, así que se sentó en el asiento del conductor, me llevó a su regazo, y me mantuvo allí mientras conducía a casa. No recuerdo mucho después de eso, me quedé dormido. Pero yo lo recuerdo me lleva a través del vestíbulo de entrada. Él me tenía en sus brazos, mis piernas colgando con la cabeza apoyada contra su pecho. Vi que estaba luchando para caminar, y que fue desapareciendo poco. Supongo que su tiempo estaba cerca, pero no podía moverme. Su respiración se hizo más difícil cuando subió las escaleras. Después de eso me desmayé de nuevo.

Supongo que el día no fue tan malo, quiero decir, siempre y cuando Kairi y Riku es feliz, entonces yo también, y siempre que tengo Roxas como mi amigo, voy a estar bien. Bajé las escaleras, cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido, y nos hicieron gofres para el desayuno. Son desayuno favorito de Roxas.

"Hey, Rox? ¿Estás despierta?"

Le oí gemir y responder entonces, _sí. Estoy despierto. ¿Qué hay de nuevo?_

"¡Mira!" Me dijo alegremente, señalando las golosinas recién hechos.

_Wow! Waffles! SO-RA! Esto es increíble! Me encanta gofres!_

"Lo sé." Me sonrió, sintiéndose presumido en su reacción.

_Gracias._ murmuró tímidamente.

"No hay problema". Dije igual de avergonzado.

En ese momento, Merlín, León y Yuffie todo se vino abajo por las escaleras. Parecía como si cada uno de ellos estaban tratando de llegar a mí en primer lugar. Fue Merlín quien ganó, por las voladuras a la basura con un hechizo de viento.

"Así que chico! ¿Tienes la fecha preparada para nosotros?" -preguntó esperanzado.

"Hemos estado muriendo por saber Por favor cuentanos!" Yuffie whinned pucheros.

Yo les sonrió y respondió: "Si. Nos decidimos por hoy."

Merlín se levantó y dio un taconazo en conjunto, mientras que Yuffie y León agarró las manos y rebotó. Incluso podía sentir Roxas sonriendo.

"Sí, y Namine preguntaba si usted podría hacer lo mismo para ella y Kairi?" Le pregunté tratando de ser escuchado.

Merlín se detuvo en mitad clic y dijo con tristeza: "Lo siento, pero sólo me di cuenta de la manera de conseguir Roxas separados. Es diferente para cada uno ya sabe. Pero no te preocupes! Es ella voy a descubrir muy pronto."

Me sonrió y preguntó: "Entonces, ¿qué debo hacer?"

Y comenzó. Merlín me llevan a una habitación secreta detrás de la nevera y me puso sobre una mesa. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado aquí? Sentí que mis manos temblaban mientras colocaba por vía intravenosa y se conecta a un goteo de lí juntos, esperé a que el frío extraño a deslizarse por mi brazo. Sucedió, arrastrándose lentamente y los adelantamientos en una media de un minuto. Roxas di cuenta de que estaba empezando a sentirse inquieto, y me dijo en voz baja, _no te preocupes. Todo va a estar bien._ Siguiente Merlin conectado esto extraño a mi cabeza que parecía un tazón pequeño no nada más grande que mi puño. Se atado a un cinturón de cuero que tenía una hebilla en el lado. Cerró esta un poco más de mi oreja izquierda con tanta fuerza que podía sentir mis sienes golpeando lentamente. Entonces, me hizo quitarme la camisa, después de lo cual él aplicó las pequeñas cosas de electrodos por todo mi pecho. Y por último pero no arrendada, la parte que da miedo. Él ató mis dos brazos y las dos piernas a la mesa.

_¿Qué diablos es eso?!_ Roxas dijo panicing. Merlin debe haber visto la expresión de mi cara y le contestó.

"No hay necesidad de temer. Es sólo por precaución." dijo tomando ahold de mi brazo pasada que tenía que ser é un poco, volviendo loco, y sintiendo clostrophobic. ¿Qué iba a pasar a mí para utilizar la necesidad de correas?! Estaba peligroso? ¿Le I. .. morimos?

"Me voy a someter ahora Sora, ¿estás listo?" Merlín le preguntó tentitively.

Miré a mi alrededor a Yuffie y León, que asintió con la cabeza. Mirando a su alrededor me sentí algo frío que se coloca en la mano. Miré hacia abajo, pero vio que no había nada. Mirando un poco más duro que podía distinguir la silueta de otro lado acostado con gracia sobre la mía. Roxas ...

Asentí con la cabeza vuelta a Merlín y le pregunté: "Roxas? ¿Estás listo?"

_... Vamos a hacerlo._

Me dio la señal de Merlín y unos veinte segundos después sentí la medicación para dormir filtrarse por mi brazo. Y entonces mis ojos comenzaron a crecer más y más fuerte, hasta que finalmente sólo había una rendija delgada poco que podía ver fuera me dijo igual de cansado y muy lejos, _está bien ahora ... ir a dormir ... aquí estoy._ Me desmayé. Se sentía como si hubiera sido sólo un segundo más tarde que yo estaba abriendo los ojos de nuevo. Parpadeé y vi que estaba de vuelta en mi habitación. Pero fue un poco fuera de foco. Todo lo que entraba y salía de vista, a hacerme bromas con imágenes crudas de mi habitación segura.

Parpadeé un poco más y vi que Riku y Kairi estaban sentados en silla de mi escritorio (Kairi en el regazo de Riku), y ellos estaban profundamente dormidos. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera? Miré mi reloj y vi que era jueves. Un día? Eso es bastante rápido. Y entonces me miró de nuevo. Habían pasado dos semanas y un día desde el procedimiento. Mierda.

Miré hacia donde estaba mi cama y vi que habían arrancado para revelar la cama que estaba dentro de ella. Sin embargo, no pude ver nada más. Una hoja había sido colgado de encubrir la persona en su interior. Traté de levantarme, pero lo único que conseguía era mover mi cabeza. Gemí un poco, y es curioso cómo un pequeño ruido podría despertar a toda una ciudad. De repente, Kairi, Riku, Merlín, León, Yuffie, Donald y Goofy eran todos lleno de gente alrededor de mi cama. Y todos hablaban a la vez. Finalmente, después le respondí unas mil preguntas, Merlín empujó a todo el mundo y yo me quedé solo.

Eran las diez de la noche ahora, por lo que estaba a oscuras. Todo lo que es salvo por la luz de la luna que se había permitido que aparezcan. Los haces pasar a través de la ventana y cayó sobre la sábana que colgaba. He intentado una vez más. Esta vez tuve la oportunidad de sentarme. Tengo un poco mareado, pero eso se fue. Me levanté y me di cuenta de que no llevaba mi ropa que llevaba antes. Yo estaba en su lugar usando sólo mis sudores grises. Me acerqué temblando hasta el sofá, y tropezó contra la pared a un lado de ella. Me parecía un niño pequeño, aprendiendo cómo la gravedad y pies realmente hizo el trabajo. Tomé en respiraciones profundas. Por último, tengo la energía suficiente para levantar la mano y descorrer la cortina.

Allí estaba él. La luz de la luna se extienda sobre él. Tenía el pelo delante de sus ojos. Yo tenía razón sobre su musculoso cuerpo. Parecía que había salido un poco cuando él no era nadie. No tenía absolutamente sin defectos. Me encontré a mí mismo starring en él, los ojos bien abiertos, con la boca abierta. Él no se había despertado aún. Probablemente se necesita un poco más de tiempo para recuperarse sin embargo. Él no parecía en nada a la proyección ... que había creado antes. La imagen de él que había visto casi parecía estar primativa en comparación con el ángel acostado en mi cama ahora mismo. Es probablemente era extraño decirlo, pero era precioso. Perfección.

Una ola de dizzieness se apoderó de mí antes de que pudiera echar un vistazo más de cerca a él, así que me senté en el borde de la cama. Entonces empecé a sentirme más cansado por el segundo. Las almohadas y una manta me invitaba a mentir sobre ellos en warmpth y happieness. Pronto, estaba bajo las sábanas con él, ya la deriva en un sueño tranquilo.

Roxas POV:

Mis ojos no parecía querer abrir. Se sentía como cien pesos libra fueron atados a ellos. Como cuestión de hecho, cada pequeña parte de mí se sentía como si hubiera peso tumbábamos en ella. Gemí, sintiendo un dolor pulsante en desarrollo en las intenté de nuevo a moverse, pero todavía no era capaz de hacer mucho. Me las arreglé para mover mi dedo índice hacia arriba y hacia abajo levemente, pero que tuvo una increíble Monto de la energía.

"Ugh ..." Gemí sensación de mareo y listo para salir. No lo hice bien. Comencé a tener la sensación de nuevo, y de repente me di cuenta de que había una presión por encima de mi estómago. ¿Qué es eso? Le pregunté a mí mismo tratando más que nunca para poder mirar. Finalmente llegué a abrir una rendija, allí, vi (borrosamente) esparcidos por mi medio, un brazo. Mis ojos se cerraron y no pude llegar a abrir de nuevo para la vida de mí. ¿Quién era?

Después, oh yo diría, a veinte minutos pude conseguir que se abran a media asta. Pude ver el brazo de nuevo, y como he protagonizado en lo que me di cuenta de que me resultaba familiar. La piel ligeramente bronceada, todavía un poco pálida, pero suave, y rezuma perfección. Fue un miembro hermosa. Era como una de gracefull bailarina. Tenía que saber quién era! Volví la cabeza lentamente, centímetro a centímetro, y recibió la sorpresa de mi vida. Sora yacía plácidamente en la cama, con las piernas entrelazadas, con un brazo alrededor de mi cintura enganchado, el otherstretching a cabo a través de las hojas. No tenía camisa, y pude ver claramente su pecho subía y bajaba. Muy lentamente.

Me sentí de pronto brotar lágrimas de mis ojos, y sentí esta sensación extraño. Como si yo fuera ... feliz. No sé cómo las lágrimas eran una parte de todo esto, pero me encantó. Mi primera emoción! Yo sabía que me iba a gustar esto. Cerré los ojos voluntariamente esta vez y sintió las lágrimas goteando encima de mi piel. Espera, ¿qué es ese sonido?

"Rona ... Uron niky". Fue viniendo de donde Sora había mentido.

Me esforcé por escuchar lo que estaba diciendo y por último que escuché, "Roxas ... ¿estás bien?"

Parecía preocupado, así que abrí mis ojos una vez más. Él estaba tan cerca. Esto me sorprendió. Saltando un poco mis ojos finalmente se abrió. Volvió la tineyest poco, pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que me sienta su respiración sobre mi piel. Nuestros ojos idénticos gazzed el uno al otro. Realmente no podía hablar, así que asentí con la cabeza con la mayor Monto de la fuerza que pude reunir, apretando los dientes. Sólo me movía un centímetro en cada dirección, pero él lo entendió. Él sonrió, inclinándose hacia abajo y descansando su cabeza en mi hombro. Eslingado un brazo por encima de mi pecho y poniendo la otra hoja de atrás de mi cuello. Acurrucarse más a mi lado, él acarició mi cuello, suspirando levemente.

Creo que dejó de respirar. ¿Estaba todavía vivo? ¿Acaso la operación funciona? ¿Sabía Merlin matarme? No, ni siquiera puedo describir lo que pasó. Yo estaba tan emocionado que él hizo eso, que me acaba de cerrar al parecer. No. No era un sueño. Fue real. Él me abrazaba, en una cama, medio desnudo. Yo tenía arrendada a un gris suelto, ligeramente por encima de la camisa en tamaño. Moví mis piernas un poco y me di cuenta que yo sólo llevaba calzoncillos. ¡Ah! Así que estoy medio desnudo también! WTF Merlin!

"Me alegro de que estés bien. Me tenías preocupado." Sora murmuró con voz ahogada ligeramente.

Miré a la cabeza y tiene una cara llena de su cabello. Olía tan bien! Al igual que las fresas dulces mezclados con una pizca pequeña de plátano de. Me susurró con voz ronca: "Estoy contento ... ... demasiado ..."

Sora se levantó un poco y me miró a los ojos. Sonriendo me dijo: "Bien. Vamos a conseguir algo para que la garganta."

Saltó de la cama y me dejó aturdido, y desapareció por la puerta, encender una luz de posición lateral al salir. He escuchado mucho y escuchó las débiles voces de Merlín, Yuffie, Riku, y el resto de la pandilla.

"Sora! Usted no debe estar fuera de la cama!" Kairi dijo aturdido.

"Bueno, Roxas necesitaba algo de beber y yo pensé que iba a ir a buscarla". Sora respondió inocentemente.

Merlin parecía dissagree. Le oí decir a algunos de sus palabras mágicas extraño y Sora apareció en la cama junto a mí una vez más. Sora estaba confundido, y cuando trató de salir de la cama, parecía pegado a ella. No es capaz de moverse mucho más de lo que podía.

"¿Qué-" él dijo tratando una y otra vez a sí mismo sin pegarse, pero no iba a funcionar.

"Sora ... es ... no uso. Merlin obviamente ... no ... te quiero ... de ... la cama todavía." Murmuré todavía ronca. Levanté una mano débil y la puso sobre la suya, entrelazando los dedos en los suyos.

Estaba sorprendido por lo que había hecho, y luego sonrió diciendo tranquilamente: "Me alegro de que seas mi amigo. Siempre estás ahí para mirar hacia fuera para mí."

Asentí con la cabeza, sonriendo con él. Volvió la cabeza, protagonizada por el celing, "Pero usted sabe, yo deseo que Merlín no haría eso ... No es justo".

Yo no podía evitarlo. Ese fue el comentario más infantil que había oído de él en mucho tiempo. Yo me tuve que reír. Él me miró con el ceño fruncido.

"¡Cómo! ¡Lo es!"

Me reí más fuerte. Jadeando ligeramente a medida que respiró. Se detuvo y se unió a glarring, y juntos nos reímos hasta que alguien se acercó a la hora de nosotros.

"¿Está bien chicos?" León pidió concernedly. Pero al ver lo que estaba pasando sonrió. Sin embargo, casi inmediatamente después de que se wipped fuera de su rostro mientras tomaba una mirada más cercana. Dijo lentamente: "¿Estás ... dos cogidos de la mano?"

Mi cara se volvió inmediatamente escarlata. Nuestras manos voló aparte y me sentía el aire frío envolviéndolo. Aparté la vista de los dos de ellos y no dijo nada. Tampoco Sora. León sabía que nos había avergonzado, así que se acercó a mí y me apoyó ligeramente.

"Aquí", dijo en voz baja me entrega un vaso de agua ", Merlín me pidió que te diera esto."

Lo tomé y bebió en silencio mientras él se fue, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Cuando salió era ensordecedor silencio. Pero allí estaba el sonido tinyest tintineo. Mi mano temblaba tanto que el agua se extienda un poco. Todavía estaba demasiado dé se dio cuenta y tomó la copa de la mano con delicadeza. Nuestros dedos se rozaron levemente mientras me libera de mi carga. Los dos se sonrojó y apartó la mirada, sintiéndose incómodo.

¿Qué era esta nueva sensación? No del todo happieness, pero casi. Era como si hubiese sido magnificada mil veces y se sumerge en el chocolate para que sea mucho más dulce. Fue muy bonito. Y entonces empezó a crecer, casi hasta el punto de que le dolía. Espera. Se hizo daño. Me aferré a mi pecho, sintiendo que mi corazón lata más rápido y más rápido, llamas ardientes en erupción por todas partes. Era exactamente igual que antes, cuando me había sentado junto a Sora mientras dormía. Pero fue el dolor en lugar y se sentía peor. Me encogió ligeramente como el aumento del dolor, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de mí. Tratar de hacer que pare. Apretando los dientes Traté de no llorar. Yo no era débil.

"Roxas! Roxas lo que está mal!" Sora gritó, colocando una mano sobre mi hombro.

"Estoy bien! Voy a ser-Aaahhh!" Grité, las lágrimas finalmente estalla de mis ojos. Las gotas grandes se extienda a salpicar en mi camisa y dejar pequeños círculos oscuros en todas partes.

Él sabía que no estaba bien, pero él ni siquiera tuvo que gritar para pedir ayuda. Merlin y los otros habían ya corriendo por las escaleras, y estallaban en la puerta. Merlin empujó todos fuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta, cerrándola mientras corría hacia mí, con su magia chasqueó los dedos y Sora fue liberado. Pero no se va muy lejos cuando se levantó de la cama. Como cuestión de hecho, así como Merlin finnished decir otro hechizo, Sora envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo convulsionando. El hechizo afecta a los dos, SND sentí que mis músculos se relajan, los brazos de Sora deslizarse ligeramente hacia abajo. Lo miré y vi a través de los ojos medio entornados que estaba luchando para mantenerlas abiertas también. Y sólo un segundo más tarde, caí de nuevo sobre la almohada. Sora se derrumbó sobre mí y lo último que vio fue a su bello rostro antes de que el negro me ha adelantado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Roxas POV:**

Fue tono negro cuando me desperté, la lluvia salpica y que cae a torrentes torrenciales. Sin embargo, cuando miré el reloj de la mesilla de noche al otro lado de la habitación, vi que lo lean las 3:30 de la tarde. Esto era extraño ver realmente la lluvia, porque yo no te has visto la lluvia. Ever. Cuando yo era un Nobodie estaba en interiores cuando sucedió, o en algún otro lugar he viajado en una asignación. Y en Villa Crepúsculo nunca llueve, así que esta es la primera vez.

Me senté en la cama y sintió la piel de gallina en erupción por todas partes. La temperatura desciende al parecer junto con vendavales. Frotándose los brazos para tratar de descongelar sin ellos-me miró de nuevo al chico durmiendo a mi lado. Estaba acurrucado en una bola y temblando. Y yo que pensaba que tenía frío, cuando no tiene ni siquiera una camisa. Rápidamente me sacó la colcha hacia arriba y sobre él desde la parte inferior de la cama, y se mantuvo a mí mismo volver de correr mis dedos por el pelo perfecto y su cuerpo magnífico. En su lugar me deslicé mis piernas por el borde de la cama y se levantó. Me tomó un segundo para acostumbrarse a apoyar mi propio peso de nuevo, pero después de un minuto tuve la oportunidad de caminar vacilante hacia la ventana.

Miré hacia fuera, encontrando que era completamente inútil, al final, porque yo apenas podía ver a través de la lluvia que estaba viniendo abajo con tanta fuerza. Todo lo que realmente podía ver era un par de luces tenues hacia la izquierda. Puse mi mano en la ventana, y me sentí el frío palpitante contra mi palma a través del cristal. Cuando miré más duro que pude ver mi reflejo, brillando hacia mí desde el exterior bajo la lluvia. Quiero estar ahí. Me di la vuelta y caminó silenciosamente hacia la puerta que daba al pasillo. Abrí la puerta sin hacer ruido y con cuidado alivió mi salida.

Era un silencio sepulcral. Probablemente se podría escuchar un grano de arena golpeando el piso de madera si realmente querí ás, estaba muy oscuro. Un poco de miedo si se agrega en el tranquilo deafaning, que presionaba mis oídos con me dio la vuelta, pero justo antes de tocar el pomo de la puerta de mi mente me dijo: ¡Sé un hombre! Usted puede hacerlo. Es sólo un poco oscuro. Es sólo unos metros hasta que haya algo de luz ... ¿Qué puede pasar? Ese es el único problema. Yo no lo sabía. Más allá de mi campo de visión un monstruo podría estar esperando para atacar. O bien, podría ser alguien de la Organización XIII. Sólo un paso más y que me iban a tener.

Realmente no sé cuánto tiempo he tenido miedo a la oscuridad. Así que si no hay nadie conmigo cuando estoy en lugares como estos me asuste. Yo ni siquiera recuerdo aquiring el miedo. Es sólo que sucedió. Pero yo nunca lo admitiría, por supuesto. Cuando yo estaba en la organización Recuerdo que un montón de ellos decidieron que sería divertido, cerrando el más pequeño y el más joven de ellos de una milla en cada habitación dirección tono, negro. Me habían dicho que Xemnas quiso tener unas palabras conmigo, y cuando abrí la puerta me habían empujado pulg Luego cerró la puerta y oí el chasquido metálico del anillo de bloqueo a lo largo de mi prisión.

Me tomó un par de segundos antes de que los efectos empezó a dar patadas pulg Me imagino que alguien estaba detrás de mí, mi respiración se volvería eratic, me iba a estallar en un sudor frío, y me gustaría ir completamente loco. Gracias a Dios Axel abrió la puerta sólo unos minutos epílogos. Me caí de nuevo en sus brazos, sollozando y temblando como un niño, mirando tan blanco como un fantasma. Él me dijo que no le diría a nadie que yo tenía este problema si yo no quería que nadie lo sabe. Yo había aceptado, y que nunca habló de nuevo. Me aseguré de que nadie se enterara de que era mi debilidad. Recuerdo Axel hablando a mí sólo una vez sobre lo extraño que yo pudiera actuar con cicatrices, pero no tienen corazón. Él sólo se menciona una vez y eso fue sólo unos pocos días después del "incidente", y ahora que he tenido emociones reales sería peor.

Pero me las arreglé para puntas de pie por las escaleras y en la sala de estar, donde me dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Riku, Kairi, Donald y Goofy estaban acampando aquí abajo. Me alegré, porque había empezado a sentir ansioso y lleno de y Riku, por supuesto, estaban compartiendo un sofá, todos acurrucados uno contra el otro, y Donald laico spalyed a cabo sobre el sofá totalmente distinto. Goofy, se hizo un ovillo en el suelo, pero él parecía perfectamente bien. Me sonrió mientras miraba por encima de ellos, pero glarred a los otros dos. Si alguien hizo llorar a Sora, se sentirían lástima por ella. Fue entonces cuando tuve mi idea traviesa.

Cogí un bolígrafo Sharpie callejero fuera de la mesa de café y se escabulló a los tortolitos dormir. Cuando hube finnished me quedé atrás y admiró mi handywork. No está mal. No está mal del todo Roxas. Puse la espalda sharpie suavemente y me dirigí fuera de la sala de estar y en la cocina semi-iluminada. Gracias a Dios había un poco de luz. Y luego a través del vestíbulo de entrada. No fue tan largo, así que no sufrió mucho. Y cuando abrí la puerta, me abrió la boca.

No tenía idea de cómo la lluvia hermosa que era. Las gotitas que salpica contra el concreto y crear miles de pequeñas ondulaciones. Ellos eran como diamantes llueven del cielo. Brillando en la pequeña luz que se estaba echado detrás de mí. El corazón me dio un vuelco cuando vi que todo se despliegan ante mí. Y cuando cerré los ojos el sonido se magnifica. Un rebaño atronador corriendo justo por usted, a una audiencia aplaudiendo en la Casa de la Ópera, y cientos de tambores de enrollado juntos para crear un sonido gigante, hermoso. Verdaderamente espectacular.

Sin embargo, todavía estaba un poco indeciso sobre ir por ahí. Di un paso bajo el alero y contuve el aliento. Tan cerca, tan sólo un paso más y yo estoy allí. Cogí mi pie y extendió hacia el exterior.

Todo mi cuerpo entró en shock feliz! No era como nada que hubiera sentido antes. Y me encontré a mí mismo riendo como las gotas cayó sobre mí, todo empapado de pies a cabeza. Mi cabello caía stringily en mis ojos, y mi camiseta pegada a mi di la vuelta sintiendo el remolino de agua a mi alrededor, siguiendo mi extraña danza. Finalmente me quedé, con los brazos colgando a mi lado, y mi cabeza hacia arriba.

"Te comportas como esta es la primera vez que has visto la lluvia." alguien dijo desde la puerta.

Me dio la vuelta limpiándose los ojos un poco para tener una mejor vista, y cuando vio quién era yo-tartamudeó, "S-sora! II Pensé que estabas dormido!"

Él sonrió, dando un paso a la lluvia que me acompañen. Se había puesto una camisa y caminaba lentamente hacia mí. Mi ritmo cardíaco más rápido llegó otra vez, y cuando lo vi acercarse Le dije: "Bueno, para responder a su pregunta, yo-"

"¿De verdad no te has visto la lluvia antes?" preguntó a sus ojos cada vez más amplia que llegó a una hault a mi lado.

Asentí con la cabeza y silbó él. Se rió un poco y dijo: "Vi lo que le hiciste a Riku y Kairi. Sabes que no tienes que hacer eso."

Me di la vuelta, mirando hacia atrás hacia el cielo y dije, una pequeña sonrisa creciente mis labios: "Lo sé, pero yo sólo tenía que hacerlo. Eso es todo."

Parecía comprender porque él también miró al cielo y vio que la lluvia se precipitó hacia nosotros como bombas pequeñas en espiral hacia sus objetivos. Allí, de pie, junto a Sora, fue mágico. No sé por qué, pero me puse a llorar. Fue como cuando yo estaba en la cama y me desperté en mi propio cuerpo, por primera vez y me di Sora a mi lado. Sentí las lágrimas derramarse y caer por mis mejillas. Me alegro de que estaba lloviendo. De esta manera nadie podría decir. Pero de algún modo Sora lo hizo, y yo no había hecho ni un sonido.

"Roxas, ¿qué pasa?" -preguntó poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro.

Me sentí esa sensación hapy extraño, como si tuviera la otra vez. Sentirse feliz, pero se multiplica por cien y se sumerge en dulce, en el fondo, el chocolate negro, por si acaso. Y entonces el dolor, no fue tan grave como lo fue las otras veces, pero le duele todavía, y más aún estaba débil. Así que me encontré un poco mientras luchaba por respirar. ¿Por qué tiene que doler?Tienes que pedir que Merlin, así que por ahora puedo tratar. Y, además, parecía que estaba mejorando. El incendio se extendió de nuevo, gritando en mi cabeza y ahogando la naturaleza hermosa música estaba jugando.

Sora me atrapó y me tranquilizó. El experto puso uno de mis brazos sobre sus hombros, y le pasó un brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Mis piernas no parecían querer moverse. Y cuando Sora empezó a llevar a la casa, me dijo con voz débil: "¿Podemos permanecer todavía por aquí?"

Él me miró por un segundo y respondió: "Por supuesto."

Él me dejó suavemente en el paso que conducen a la puerta principal, y se sentó a mi lado. Echando un vistazo a mí de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que wa no va a entrar en una sesiure o algo así. Pero, después de cinco minutos de estar sentado en silencio, lo miró por el rabillo de mi ojo mientras miraba fijamente y sonrió. Él se ruborizó, sabiendo que había sido sorprendida mirando, y apartó la mirada. Tenía que decir algo para aligerar el ambiente.

"Sabes ... yo no sé nadar bien." Le dije lentamente, poniendo mis manos detrás de mi cabeza y echándose hacia atrás.

Me miró con sorpresa: "No es broma?"

"No es broma".

"Wow ... bueno, entonces, tendré que enseñarte!" declaired él.

"¿Lo harías?"

"Si. Sería ningún problema."

Sus ojos brillaban mientras miraba en ellos, y que habría sido un momento perfecto para hacer mi movimiento, pero no lo no tienen la oportunidad de que es. La puerta se abrió de golpe detrás de nosotros, y dio un paso fuera de Kairi. Fue glarring dagas en nosotros. Se veía como el fuego haría brotar de su boca si ella realmente quería.

"Ustedes dos son SUPONE QUE ESTAR EN CAMA! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí en mojado y frío!"

Tan pronto como ella gritó, todo el mundo parecía despertar. Pronto se había derramado todo fuera de la puerta principal y nos rodearon, nos empuja de nuevo a la casa. Cada uno de ellos scolding al mismo tiempo. Fue una falta de definición, que apenas prestó atención. En lugar de eso protagonizada por el rabillo del ojo a Sora. Estaba sonrojada, tímido como siempre, y mirando a todo el mundo sonriendo tímidamente. Como él. Aparté la mirada rápidamente, aunque cuando él miró en mi dirección. ¿Se nota que estaba protagonizada? Él no dijo nada al respecto, así que tal vez no lo hizo.

Cuando llegamos a las escaleras, era sólo Kairi que nos ha llevado hasta ellos. Me estaba riendo todo el camino hacia arriba, y no podía parar. Era muy divertido. Nadie se dio cuenta en la oscuridad, pero ahora las luces de la escalera iluminaba su rostro, pude ver mi obra con claridad. Un bigote, barba de chivo y se escribió torcida en su rostro. Y cuando Sora cuenta de que yo estaba tratando de ahogar mis risas, levantó una ceja. Señalé, y tan pronto como lo vio, soltó un bufido, colocando una mano a controlarse.

Kairi dio media vuelta y scruitinised nosotros a través de rendijas como ojos. Me sentí como un niño riendo de su maestro, ya que se sentó en un poco de pegamento. No sólo eso, sino que Kairi mantenerse un paso atrás y nos empuja ligeramente para ir más rápido. Y cuando llegamos a nuestra habitación, ella se aseguró de que estábamos bajo las sábanas de nuestras camas separadas. Me sorprendió que ella no besó la frente después de meter nosotros pulg

Cuando las luces estaban apagadas y la puerta se había cerrado, me di cuenta que me había olvidado de quitarme la ropa mojada. Tiré las mantas y se levantó. Sora ojos se abrieron de golpe y me miró inquisitivamente. Le señalé a mí mismo y tiró de mi ropa, parecía una idea.

"¿Podría prestarme algo de ropa? Yo no sé dónde poner el mío Merlín". Le pregunté, caminando hacia el dressor.

**Sora POV:**

"No hay problema. Coge lo que sea." Me dijo, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba reservado para mí.

Roxas se abrió el primer cajón y sacó una apretada camiseta blanca. Entonces agarró un par de largos pantalones cortos de baloncesto que yo sabía que estaban en la parte de atrás, ya que no había usado en mucho tiempo. Y entonces, me sorprendió al llegar arriba y agarrar la parte de atrás de su camiseta. Pronto comenzó a despegar lentamente el trapo mojado de la ropa de encima, dejando al descubierto la espalda lisa. Él lo sacó completamente apagado, con el pelo rizado y quedar atrapado en la parte posterior. Él era ... hermoso. Pensar hacia atrás, yo nunca lo he visto sin camisa. Apenas he visto a él de todos modos.

Me sonrojé como se dio la vuelta y me vio protagonista. Salté de la cama y miró a su alrededor para una toalla y algo de ropa limpia para mí. Genial, ahora él va a pensar que soy una especie de pervertido. Un maravilloso comienzo con su nuevo compañero de cuarto Sora. Finalmente encontré a dos de mis toallas de color azul claro, uno me tiró a Roxas (tratando de no mirar a su frente desde que se dio la vuelta para cogerla), y fervishly comenzó a secarse el pelo. Con mi cabeza en la toalla que dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. En arrendado él no hubiera estado tan appauled que salió corriendo de la habitación.

Tirar la toalla mojada ahora en el suelo, recogí mis ropas secas propias y empezó a ponérselos. Quitarse la camisa húmeda propio, rápidamente lo sustituyó por la seca. Y cuando me estaba cambiando mis pantalones me había saltado en torno a Roxas cara y ahora estaba solo en mis boxers. Y cuando levanté la vista, vi que Roxas se había puesto la camisa y estaba mirando por el rabillo del ojo a mí. Y luego desvió la mirada.

¿Significaba eso que ...?

Me di la vuelta y lo hizo parecer como que no se dio cuenta de que él la miraba y se puso el nuevo par de pantalones. Cuando me hizo dije en voz baja: "Me voy a la cama, así que ... buenas noches."

"Buenas noches." dijo.

Casi me pasó por encima de mi cama, y me hizo tirarme debajo de las sábanas, sólo para poder salir de esta vergüenza. Pero, yo estaba un poco travieso cuando Roxas pensé que estaba dormido. Abrí los ojos sólo un poquito, tenía curiosidad. Ni siquiera sé por qué lo estaba haciendo en el primer lugar.

Roxas se enfrentó lejos sin embargo, así que no tuvimos oportunidad de ver lo que realmente quería, pero lo que vi fue suficiente. Deslizó sus dedos delicados en la wasteband elástico de los calzoncillos y se deslizó hacia abajo. Yo jadeaba un poco, pero gracias a Dios no escuchó. Casi me desmayé. Allí estaba. Su culo redondo, apretado era sólo la mitad de la sala de inmediato. Expuesto, y me tentadora. ¿En qué estaba pensando! Fue Roxas! Y, además, he visto un montón de culos chicos "en la parte posterior vestuario en la escuela en las Islas del Destino. ¿Qué había de especial en él?

Apreté los ojos cerrados y me maldije, diciendo que estaba completamente equivocado de mi parte pensar en él de esa manera. Me di la vuelta hacia el otro lado de la cama, y después de un rato oí Roxas caminar al otro lado de la habitación, meterse debajo de las mantas y apague la luz lateral. No pude conciliar el sueño durante un tiempo después de eso, pero una vez oí el sonido relajante de la respiración lenta Roxas me llamó casi fuera.

**Roxas POV:**

Otra hermosa mañana. Al igual que los últimos años han sido. La lluvia había cesado en algún lugar cerca de las cuatro de la mañana. Me había despertado a causa de ello, se había llegado a ser tan tranquilo. Como cuando se había aventurado a salir al pasillo antes. Después de un par de minutos por allí decidí que estaba siendo un culo lazzy. Fui al armario de Sora y sacó un cuello de tortuga manga larga negro, pantalón blanco y un par de zapatos negros y blancos.

Tenía que salir a la calle otra vez. Breathe. Me acercó a la ventana. La abrió silenciosamente, me deslicé una pierna, seguido de cerca por mi torso, y luego mi otro pie. Me deslicé a lo largo de poco a poco, con mis brazos extendidos para mantener el equilibrio ya que escaló el costado de la casa en una pequeña repisa. Salté sobre el techo de un pequeño edificio de al lado y continuó haciendo mi camino por la calle, y luego hacia el área de restauración.

Fue tan espectacular. El amanecer estaba terminando, y una ligera niebla flotaba en el aire. Brillando con colores suaves que flotaba por mí. Caminar era lo que yo había necesitado seguro. Como un recuerdo lejano finalmente volver. Era como si hubiera estado de vuelta en Villa Crepúsculo. Dejar de tomar en pequeñas aventuras con Hayner, Pence y Olette. Yo no te has visto en siempre lo parece. Los echo de menos. Me pregunto si alguna vez tiene tiempo suficiente para pensar en mí? Pero espera, los amigos que conozco realmente arn't reall. Eran copias informáticas simulados. Los reales no tienen idea de quién soy.

Miré a mi alrededor y, para mi sorpresa vi que mis piernas me habían llevado todo el camino hasta la poterna. Eso fue muy rápido. Recuerdo cuando Sora se había cumplido por Sephiroth aquí. Era bastante extraño ahora que estoy aquí por mí mismo.Y me estremecí un poco como el edificio detrás de mí, casi parecía suspiro. Envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de mí pensé en Sora. Me pareció calmarse, pero aún estaba un poco asustado. Me apoyé en la baranda y miró hacia afuera. Viento rozando mi piel y erizando el pelo ligeramente.

Sora ... ¿por qué me haces sentir como me siento? Como siempre quiero estar con vosotros? Me pasé una mano por el pelo suspirando y frotándose los ojos. Tal vez me equivoqué. ¿Qué pasaría si estos sentimientos que me dan son falsas. ¿Qué hago si estoy mintiendo a mí mismo, para olvidarse de Axel y su muerte. Pero Axel no es nada como Sora. No. .. yo moriría por Sora si tuviera que hacerlo. Él significa mucho para mí. No quiero verlo sufrir, nunca.

"Gaaahh!"

Dejé escapar un grito ahogado, mientras caía de rodillas. Estaba sucediendo de nuevo. Esa sensación engañosa, y luego a la derecha a través de mí pico. Gotas de sudor apareció en mi frente y me puse a temblar incontrolablemente. ¿Qué debo hacer?No hay nadie alrededor. ¿Qué será de mí? Sora. Sora le duele! Por favor ... ayuda!

Tan pronto como el temblor se calmó Abrí los ojos y luchó para mantenerlos abiertos mientras me levantaba. Todavía estaba golpeando y causando dolor me terrible, pero tenía que conseguir ayuda. Nadie sabe dónde estoy. Di un paso hacia adelante y plantó un pie delante del otro. Este viaje fue sin duda va a tomar mucho más tiempo de lo que era para llegar hasta aquí. Y yo ni siquiera sé si puedo durar mucho más tiempo. Me escupió un poco mientras trataba de respirar y sentí algo húmedo goteo por mi mejilla desde la esquina de mi boca. Llegar a una mano, lo tocó y lo trajo de vuelta a mirar. Las puntas de mis dedos tenía sangre en ellas.

Sora ... sálvame ...


	5. Chapter 5

**Sora POV:**

_Sora Sora ... me duele ... Por favor ... ayuda ... Sora ... sálvame ..._

Yo se disparó fuera de la cama y miró a su alrededor frenéticamente. Roxas? ¿Dónde estás? Salté de la cama y corrió hacia él, rasgando las cortinas. Mi estómago se desplomaron al lugar más lejano que podría salir. Él se había ido. Bajé corriendo las escaleras, dormir todo el mundo pasado y hacia fuera a través de las puertas. Podía escuchar a algunos de ellos murmuran mi nombre, pero yo no me volví. Salí corriendo. ¿A dónde? Yo no estaba muy seguro. Yo estaba siguiendo la sensación de que tenía la esperanza de que Dios tenía razón. Dondequiera Roxas era, que me necesitaba, y yo no estaba allí. Tengo que encontrarlo.

Corrí a través de la Baily, y más allá de la zona de restauración a la poterna. Me duelen los pies. Me di cuenta que no me había molestado en ponerse los zapatos al salir de la casa. Pero eso no me importa en estos momentos. Miré a mi alrededor y no vio nada, sólo el cielo rosa, morado y naranja.

Mientras corría hacia atrás, maldiciendo a Dios por hacerme perder el tiempo, oí un gemido y me llamaban débilmente. Vuelo de regreso a donde había sido sólo me miró de un lado a otro, tratando de encontrar alguna señal de que él estaba allí. Lo escuché de nuevo:

"S. .. así que ... ra?"

Me saltó la barandilla y al balcón y miró frenéticamente. Roxas! Se acostó, arrugado y temblando en el suelo detrás de una caja. No es extraño que yo no lo vi.

"Roxas!" -Grité, con los pies sangrantes ahora me llevaba hacia él. Y yo caí de rodillas, levantando su cabeza en mi regazo. Le sacó más alto para que su cuello estaba apoyada en mi brazo. Él estaba luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos mientras buscaba mi rostro. Casi me muero de shock. Se estaba justo como mi sueño. La sangre brotaba de la comisura de la boca, que se celebra en mis brazos, eso significa que ...

"Yo estoy bien ... de verdad." dijo sin convicción.

Negué con la cabeza dura de lado a lado y sintió florecer lágrimas en los ojos, me dijo: "¡No! Roxas, ¿qué pasó?"

"Yo no ... ah ... lo sé." dijo en voz baja, una punzada de dolor tiro a través de él. Su espalda se arquea en mis brazos.

Me miró y parpadeó con incredulidad. Dos lágrimas cayendo me gritó: "¿Vas a estar bien, no te preocupes! Espera."

Su rostro contorsionado como más olas de dolor coarsed través de él. Cuando él me miró siguiente, vi que tenía los ojos vidriosos había un poco. Extendió una mano y agarró la mía, apretándola ligeramente. Inclinándose hasta que llegó cerca, por lo que nuestros labios eran apenas dos centímetros el uno del otro y trató de decir algo. Yo escuchaba, su mano temblando violentamente en la mía. Y luego, su agarre pareció aflojarse. No, esto no era el final. No puede ser. Sus ojos se cerraron entonces cuando su cabeza deriva de nuevo a loll sobre mi brazo, y dejó de respirar. Su pecho cada vez todavía, al igual que mi corazón tenía.

Lo sacudí las lágrimas que se derraman hacia abajo, y le dijo: "Roxas! Roxas despierta!"

No lo hizo. ¿Qué debo hacer? Nadie está aquí para ayudar! Volví a mirar y vio sus labios. CPR. No lo dudé, empujando su cabeza con una mano tomé un profundo respiro y puse mis labios sobre los suyos. Exhalé deseando que él iba a estar bien con todas mis fuerzas. Y para mi sorpresa, sentí sus labios se movían. Abrí los ojos y retrocedió protagonizada por suerte a él.

Sus ojos se abrieron. Parpadea cuando me sonrió. Lo atraje más profundamente en mi pecho y mi cara enterrada en sus cabellos rubios. Yo estaba muy feliz de hacer mucho, así que lo hizo por mí. Lanzando sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura en el cálido abrazo. Gracias a Dios. Lo puso en pie y comenzó a caminar. Mantuvo durante un tiempo, pero luego se dejó caer detrás de mí. No me di cuenta de unos pocos metros más, pero cuando miré hacia atrás vi que no estaba bien. Todavía estaba débil, ya que me di cuenta de que estaba temblando, con las piernas temblando, y el sudor brillando en su frente. Sus ojos medio tapados trató de seguir adelante, fingiendo no darse cuenta de mi mirarlo. Obviamente, él estaba tratando de ocultar su dolor y ser fuerte, pero me voy a asegurar de que esto no iba a suceder de nuevo. Se tambaleó un poco y me lancé hacia delante, atraparlo antes de caer al suelo.

"Aquí", le dije, rompiendo y dando la vuelta, "subir".

Obligó, subir e inmediatamente, y desmayo, su cuerpo va cojeando una vez más. Yo paniced ligeramente cuando lo hacía, pero luego sentí que respirar profundamente contra mi espalda. Caminé de vuelta, a través de la zona de restauración, y a través de la Baily. Cuando me acerqué al último rincón de la casa, me sentí aliviado al ver que nadie se había despertado. Climing cuidadosamente por las escaleras abrí la puerta del baño con el pie. Entonces le puso con cuidado sobre el mostrador al lado del fregadero.

Su piel estaba empapada de sudor. Me puse de rodillas, abrió el armario y sacó una manopla. Al girar el focet al frío que lo aguado, lo escurrió y comenzó a dab en la frente. Él hizo un sonido ronco como él trató de hablar, pero Couln't.

Me arrulló suavemente, "Está bien. Estás a salvo."

No quejarse después. Se limitó a seguir para descansar. Me frotó todo el cuerpo, tirando del cuello de la camisa ligeramente hacia abajo para que yo pudiera llegar allí también, y cada vez la parte de atrás de su cuello. Unos minutos más tarde y me moje el paño nuevo, esta vez acaba de salir de su frente. Luego lo levantó y lo llevó al dormitorio.

Después de que me lo puso bajo las sábanas de su cama, me acerqué a la mía y me acurruqué ontop de la misma. Dibujo mis propias mantas a mi alrededor. Sentí que las lágrimas volvían y colocó la almohada sobre mi cara para ahogar el sonido.

**Roxas POV:**

Cuando me desperté, vi que Sora ya estaba despierto. Estaba tecleando algo en su ordenador, y parecía estar un poco frustrado. Me levanté y me acerqué a él. Tirando de una silla hasta que vi que era el trabajo escolar. Todavía estaba haciendo su tarea, a pesar de que ha educado en casa, se asegura que hace todo. Se sorprendió de que yo estaba y me sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

"Hey Roxas?" -preguntó alejándose de la pantalla y insted para mí.

"Hmmn?"

"Lo que pasó esta mañana?"

Él me miraba tan en serio que me apartó la mirada de él y hacia mis zapatos, me respondió: "Bueno ... estaba pensando ... tú."

"Yo ...?" -le preguntó asombrado.

Asentí con la cabeza y continuó: "Si. Me sentía feliz, y entonces era como una espada había sido pinchó a través de mí, pero estaba atascada. ¿Sabes? Como si no iba a dejar que me vaya, que iba para mantenerme en el dolor para siempre. Y luego se puso tan mal que me derrumbé. ¿Cómo sabías dónde encontrarme? "

Parecía enfermo cuando yo le estaba diciendo lo que el dolor se había sentido así. Parecía que estaba profundamente preocupado por mi respuesta. Estaba a punto de preguntarle si estaba bien cuando respondió.

"Bueno, yo estaba durmiendo y oí tu voz en mi cabeza." dijo mirando a escudriñar sus manos, "¿Qué decías, 'Sora. Sora ayudarme. Duele. Sora por favor. Me cicatrices así que me desperté. Y cuando vi que le gustaban en su cama, me fui corriendo de la casa. "

"Estabas tan preocupado por mí?"

"Bueno, por supuesto. Desde que empecé a tener ese sueño terrible, yo-" Se interrumpió, mirando con recelo hacia mí.

Yo protagonizó la derecha de nuevo y preguntó asombrado: "Has dreampt de mí?"

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Siempre es lo mismo. Usted y yo estamos luchando Xemnas, y después de que te lastimen corro hacia adelante y te proteja. Me pide que te sobra y me lleve en su lugar, y él está de acuerdo. Pero ... pierdo concentrateion por un momento y le mete la espada hacia adelante. Creo que me pega, pero me pregunto por qué no hay dolor. Cuando te oigo detrás de mí, me vuelvo y veo que lo ha correr a través de tu pecho. Comienzo a llorar, se dicen que está bien, y entonces ... eso es todo. No sé lo que te pasa, siempre me despierto en ese momento. "

Parecía como si estuviera reteniendo, pero yo no iba a presionar sobre el tema. Ya se veía como si estuviera a punto de vomitar. Y me ha tocado, para saber que él sería que devistated si yo fuera a desaparecer. Me agarró del brazo y tiró de él hacia delante, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

"Gracias." Yo dije en su cabello.

Se echó hacia atrás y le pidió que me mira con confusión, "¿Para qué?"

"Buscando a mí y me lleva de vuelta. Sé que probablemente no soy la persona más ligero que has realizado".

Él sonrió y me dijo: "Oye Sora ... no llores. Me hace feliz cuando sonríes."

Él asintió con la cabeza girando de nuevo a la pantalla del ordenador. Sonriendo le imprime algo y me lo entregó. Lo tomé y echó un vistazo a la parte superior. Decía lo siguiente:

**Alta Bastión Hueco**

**Roxas y Sora,**

**Hola y bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes a nuestro establecimiento muy bien! Estamos muy contentos de que usted puede unirse a nosotros en nuestro viaje épico de aprendizaje y la iluminación. Si usted tiene alguna pregunta acerca de la escuela, por favor llame a nuestra oficina y nos pondremos sus problemas resueltos. Una copia de sus scheduals se adjuntan a este correo electrónico también. No puedo esperar a verte!**

**_Sandy Tom_**

**Sandy Tom, Principal**

Yo protagonizó hacia él con asombro, la escuela? Él sonrió y me entregó otro documento que se imprime. Era mi ía lo siguiente:

**1er periodo - Lengua y Literatura - Mr. Smith - Sala A202**

**2 º periodo - Baloncesto, Correr, y Softbol - Sr. Turman - E234**

**3er periodo - Matemáticas - Sra. Miller - A 102**

**Almuerzo - 3 º**

**Cuarto período - Ciencias Ambientales - Sr. Bouge - C206**

Doblé que poco a poco y miró a Sora de nuevo y me quejé, "School? Tengo que ir a la escuela?"

Sora casi se cayó de la silla. (Sweatdrop) Se compone sin embargo y resopló: "Bueno, de nada. No es que me las arreglé para conseguir que en todas las clases lo mismo que yo o cualquier cosa!"

Me ha sorprendido. Le pregunté: "¿Cómo hiciste eso?"

"Desde que ambos están empezando allí por primera vez, le dije al director que nos ambos se sienten incómodos el uno sin el otro. Nosotros no pensamos que vamos a hacer muchos amigos." él juntó las manos y miró lastimosamente hacia mí, golpeando sus ojos que hace que vaya enorme y acuosa.

Me eché a reír y le dijo: "Usted es terrible."

"Sí, pero ella se lo comió todo! Ella estaba prácticamente llorando por la forma en que eran tales," Pobres almas desafortunadas,. "

Los dos se rió entre dientes como los chicos que éramos estúpidos y navegado por la Internet un poco más de tiempo antes de que Merlín se acercó a la hora de nosotros. La puerta se abrió suavemente y me volví en la silla para mirarlo. Él strod a los dos de nosotros y nos dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

"Hey Merlín! ¿Qué pasa?" Sora preguntó alegremente.

Merlin, de repente se puso serio y dijo con una voz profunda, "Sora ... Roxas, ¿qué pasó esta mañana?"

Oh, Dios mío! ¿Cómo lo sabía?! Sora y yo nos miramos el uno al otro horrorizado y tartamudeé, "M-merlin Nos D-no sé qué-usted habla y ab-acerca!"

"Oh, ya lo sé. Me estaba preparando mi desayuno en la despensa cuando oí la puerta principal abierta. Y cuando me asomé mi cabeza de todo el marco de la puerta, vi que Roxas estaba inconsciente. Usted se lo llevó por las escaleras, y Te escuché crujir en el baño antes de que se lo llevó a su habitación. ¿Qué ha pasado? "

Nos quedamos impresionados. Sora preguntó en voz baja: "¿Por qué no dijiste nada?"

Merlin se rió un poco y parecía el mismo de siempre cuando respondió colocando una mano detrás de su cabeza: "Bueno, yo quería finlandés mi desayuno por supuesto! Ahora, por favor, dime lo que pasó."

"Yo quería salir de la casa, por lo que fue mi culpa en primer lugar. Sora no hice nada!" Solté.

Merlín sonrió de nuevo y relpied suavemente, "¿Es así?"

Asentí con la cabeza y bajé la cabeza mientras continuaba con la historia, "Si. Y cuando yo estaba en mi pecho la poterna empezó a doler de nuevo. Se puso tan mal que me desmayé".

"Hmm ..." Merlín dijo pensativamente: "¿Y qué exactally se estaba sintiendo en ese momento?"

"Feeling? Uf, bueno, no estoy muy seguro. Me sentía como en happieness, sólo que era mucho más que eso."

Sora se quedó quieto y en silencio escuchando lo que estaba pasando. Pero, cuando Merlín le adressed saltó.

"Sora? ¿Cómo supiste donde Roxas era?"

"No estoy muy seguro. Acabo de tener esta sensación y me fui con él." Sora dijo sin rodeos.

Merlín comenzó a tirar y jugar con su barba mientras permanecía de pie frente a nosotros pensando. "Hmmm ... esto es extraño."

"No sé lo que pasó?" Le pregunté horrorizado. ¿Iba a tener que vivir con ese dolor el resto de mi vida?

"Bueno, yo sé lo que está pasando, lo que pasa es que nunca pensé que su vínculo con los demás wold ser tan fuerte."

¿De qué estaba hablando? Él estaba murmurando para sí mientras hurgaba en el bolsillo, cavando en busca de algo. Finalmente sacó una pequeña botella llena de cuatro píldoras de color naranja. Se lo entregó a mí.

"No estamos! Esas pastillitas va a resolver los problemas de dolor, tome una vez al día cuando te despiertas. Y en cuanto a cómo encontró Roxas, puedo explicarlo." se aclaró la garganta y comenzó: "A pesar de que están separados, ustedes dos son todavía una parte de la otra."

Esperamos a que continuara, pero él dijo: "Eso es todo".

Los dos casi se cae de nuestras sillas en esta ocasión. (Sweatdrop) Merlin seguía sonriendo, y volvió a salir por la puerta. Pero justo antes de que cerrara, dijo, "No dejar la casa sola."

Asentí con la cabeza y me sentí avergonzado de mí mismo. Se fue. Sora se aclaró la garganta y se volvió hacia el ó a escribir de nuevo y pronto me uní pulg Fuimos el resto del día jugando con el ordenador y acaba de ser estúpido, que era el paraíso. Un día perfecto. Pero cuando pensé en lo que pasó antes, no pude evitar tener escalofríos. Recuerdo que yo estaba en un lugar oscuro, con un waaaaaay luz blanca en la distancia. Pero de repente me sacó de mi sueño. Había algo presionando contra mis labios. Moví mi propio tinyest poco. La persona que me sostenía se echó hacia atrás y abrí los ojos. Le tomó unos segundos para que mis ojos reajustar, pero lo hice. Y lo primero que vi fue a Sora me sonreía con lágrimas aún coarsing por los lados de la cara.

Él me salvó! Él me sacó de las garras de la muerte. Y la mejor parte es que él me había dado CPR, que había llegado a probar sus labios. Había (más o menos) me dio un beso! Era como un jardín de la fruta entera yacía sobre ellos. Fue é mis labios un poco y pasé los dedos por encima de ellos. Se había preocupado realmente mucho.

Pronto llegó el momento para la cama y mientras apagaba la luz lateral tomé una última mirada a Sora acostado debajo de sus sábanas.

"Buenas noches mi príncipe ..." Le susurré.

**Sora POV:**

Lunes! El día escolar comienza a Roxas y yo! Por alguna razón extraño que realmente lo perdí. Yo estaba realmente mirando hacia adelante para volver. Había sido un , me había atrapado en línea, pero no era lo mismo. Además de que podría estar alrededor de la gente de nuevo. Y lo mejor de todo era que yo iba a estar con Roxas. Me puse mi ropa de usuall y me agarró la mochila fuera de la tierra. Eslingado por encima de mi hombro miré a Roxas que estaba empacando todas sus cosas de última hora. Como él.

Se había puesto sus ropas originales de Merlín, así que supongo que se sentía más cómodo. Cogí uno de sus cuadernos y se acercó a él. Estaba frenéticamente relleno lápices, bolígrafos, cuadernos y otros artículos. Puse el cuaderno que tenía en mi mano suavemente al lado de las otras y miró hacia arriba. Sonreí suavemente y se lo devolvió con una de las suyas.

"Usted sabe, usted debería haber hecho esto ayer cuando tuviste la oportunidad. Ahora vamos a llegar tarde." Le dije mirando el reloj. Faltaban quince minutos hasta que empezó la escuela y por lo general tomó alrededor de veinte a caminar allí.

"¡Lo sé! Pero yo realmente quería llegar a la siguiente etapa en ese juego! "

Me eché a reír y cogió unas cuantas cosas más fuera de la planta y los pegó pulg Unos cinco minutos más tarde, habíamos encontrado todo, y estábamos corriendo por la puerta. No pude evitar reírme un poco más, fue tan divertido! Roxas sólo glarred hacia mí, pero no me importaba. Seguí riendo hasta que llegamos a la puerta principal de la escuela gigante Diecisiete minutos más tarde.

Nos estalló en veintidós minutos de retraso. Pero, sería incluso más tarde, ya que no había llegado antes para tomar un llevó otros cinco minutos para encontrar nuestra clase. Miramos por la ventana a la puerta y vio que el maestro interior estaba agitando las manos y hablando vibrante. Estimado señor, ¿quién es este tipo? Roxas me miró inquisitivamente y me encogió de hombros.

"Vamos a tener que ir en algún momento." He dicho.

Él asintió con la cabeza y llamó a la puerta con fuerza para que el hombre pudiera oír. Lo hizo gracias a Dios. Y lo mismo hizo toda la clase. Pero, apenas llegó a tener una visión adecuada en nosotros, porque el señor Smith se acercó corriendo a la puerta y la abrió. Miró hacia abajo sobre nosotros alegremente mientras cerraba la puerta con un chasquido poco inteligente detrás de él.

"Así que ustedes dos son los alumnos de nuevo eh?" -preguntó inclinándose para tener una mejor visión. "¿Está relacionada con dos?"

"No." dijimos al unísono.

Me aclaré la garganta y dijo: "Somos compañeros de cuarto."

"Bueno entonces, vamos adentro y me voy a presentar a la clase." abrió la puerta de nuevo y toda la clase se dio la vuelta una vez más.

Susurros nos siguió como nos dirigimos a la parte delantera de la sala. Tomó Mr. Smith unos segundos para conseguir nuestros nombres de archivos en un armario, y cuando lo hizo el susurro se había convertido en discurso fuerte.

"¡Silencio!" gritó en voz alta sobre sus cabezas. Inmediatamente se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

Roxas y yo me quedé con torpeza como el Sr. Smith se aclaró la garganta y anunció nosotros: "Este es Sora y Roxas. Venían de Destiny se puede decir que es nuevo, así que agradable y darles la bienvenida. Usted puede sentarse en la parte de atrás en los dos últimos asientos ".

Rápidamente se sentó y sacó papel y una pluma y tomó notas sobre puntuacion adecuada. Clase superado temprano y tuvimos unos cinco minutos para matar antes de que sonara la campana. Los dos estaban en un rincón no muy seguro de qué hacer, así que susurró en voz baja a nosotros mismos, es decir, hasta que alguien se acercó. ¿O debería decir alguien. Tres chicas y dos chicos se acercó y se detuvo justo en frente ya los lados de nosotros. Nos interrumpió nuestra conversación poco como el mayor muchacho nos dirigirá, en su voz lenta y profunda.

"Hey, está justo Sora y Roxas?"

Nos asintió y Roxas dijo: "Yo soy Roxas".

"Y estoy Sora."

Las tres chicas se rió y dijo que cada uno a su vez, "Clair". "Xalia". "Peach".

Sin ánimo de ofender a ellos, por supuesto, pero yo no estaba muy seguro de si iba a ser capaz de distinguirlos. Todos parecían iguales. Pelo rubio, ojos verdes, maquillaje, y las mismas camisas capas (colores diff. por supuesto) con faldas de jean. Yo estaba un poco asustada por ella, porque se notaba que no les gustaban trillizos, pero era como ataque de los dos chicos por suerte parecía completamente diferente. El que habló era enorme (de una manera muscular) y era ía el pelo corto de color marrón oscuro, y llevaba unos vaqueros y unas rayas azules y blancas camiseta. El que aún no había hablado era bajo y delgado, y tenía chico del skate llameante cabello rojo. Llevaba pantalones cortos negros de baloncesto y una camiseta blanca que decía en roca sobre el mismo.

Una de las chicas (no recuerdo quién) señaló el niño y dijo: "Eso es Nethsan. Él no dice mucho."

"Yo hablo lo suficiente ... cuando es necsesary". Nethsan dijo con enojo.

Todo el mundo se echó a reír y el grande dijo: "Yo soy Grenow, qué comida es lo que ustedes tienen?"

"Tercero". Yo le respondí sonriendo.

Las chicas suspiro (A / N: debido a su maravillosa sonrisa). Creo que fue Clair, quien dijo: "Todos tenemos que comer! Deberías venir encontrarnos y sentarse en nuestra mesa."

"¡Sí!" Creo que fue Peach. "Siempre estamos en la máquina bollo en la esquina".

Roxas sonrió también y dijo: "Suena muy bien!"

Las chicas suspiró de nuevo y Xalia susurró: "No tienen esas sonrisas hermosas!"

Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre y todos nos despedimos, en dirección a segundo período. Me volví a Roxas y yo le dije poniendo mis manos detrás de mi cabeza, "fue que un buen comienzo ¿no te parece?"

"Sí". dijo en voz baja.

Yo loked hacia él y le preguntó: "¿Qué pasa?"

"No me gusta cómo esas chicas estaban mirando."

Me sorprendió por un segundo, y entonces me dijo, lanzando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello juguetonamente, "Awww! Roxie! Realmente te importa!"

Me eché a reír cuando me apartó con fuerza, tratando de estar enojado. Entramos en el vestuario de los chicos, y yo sabía que iba a ser un buen día.


	6. Chapter 6

**Roxas POV:**

Luché para no mirar a cambiarlo, pero desde que había estado de pie sólo en calzoncillos la otra noche, tenía muchas ganas de volver a verlo. La otra cosa que me di cuenta cuando se había metido en la cama, pensé que estaba dormido, así que me quité los pantalones y los calzoncillos, con mis nalgas desnudas expuestas a él. Pero, puesto que había estado dormida pensé que no iba a ser un problema. Yo manada un pequeño jadeo detrás de mí. Era tan pequeña que había pensado que era mi imaginación, pero después de que me había metido en la cama, y yo pensaba en ello, me di cuenta de que realmente lo hizo.

Cuando los dos habíamos quedado convertida en la ropa de educación física salimos del vestuario, de pie en medio del gimnasio hablamos unos con otros hasta que sonó la campana. Otros niños presentaron y se quedó lejos de nosotros, susurrando y dando miradas de Sora y me divertidos, pero no le importaba. Cinco minutos más tarde, el robusto Turman señor vino de fuera de la sala de almacenamiento. Llevaba en sus brazos, dos bates de béisbol, pelotas de béisbol cuatro y un kit de primeros auxilios. Dejó caer estos elementos en el pobre chico que estaba más cerca de él y regresó. Regresó con un carro que estaba lleno hasta el borde con guantes de béisbol.

"¡Está bien! Kiddies Desde aprender a tocar realmente el maldito juego nos llevó más tiempo de lo que me hubiera gustado, sólo tenemos que hacer esto por una semana. Eso será cuando el mal tiempo llega y empezamos con el baloncesto." -rugió.

Era bastante aterrador como se desmayó guantes para todo el mundo después de que le dijeron a su mano que llegó a Sora y se dio cuenta de que nunca nos había visto antes. Y él no dijo nada al principio, en lugar de eso dimensionado los dos de nosotros y nos miró de nuevo.

"Ustedes de nuevo?" -preguntó con brusquedad.

Nos asintió y nos mostró una pequeña sonrisa antes de que él señaló con su mano gigantesca para dos puestos vacíos en la parte posterior de una fila. Rápidamente sentarse, tomamos nuestros guantes y esperó a que la señal de salir a la calle.

Tan pronto como se abrió la puerta sentí la piel de gallina saltar de mi piel. El viento soplaba levemente y que estaba a unos 46 grados, lo suficiente para hacer que usted temblar. Me subió la cremallera del suéter que yo tenía puesto un poco más alto y rubed mis brazos. No hizo mucho, pero cuando llegamos al campo nos dieron un poco mejor. El sol se asomó desde detrás de una nube oscura justo para que diera la clase un poco warmpth mientras practicábamos con lanzar y atrapar. Sora y yo éramos compañeros de curso, pero cuando fuimos escogidos para los equipos, los capitanes nos separamos.

"¡Muy bien! Un equipo al bate en primer lugar." el entrenador le gritó desde el banquillo.

Ese fue el equipo de Sora. El capitán se acercó a la primera placa. Esto iba a ser una buena oportunidad para mostrar a í para mí mismo como el pez gordo se extendía delante de mí e hizo girar el bate como si fuera un bastón de mando, personalmente pensé que se parecía a una animadora cuando lo hizo. Así, en lugar de decirle que le mostré. Mi capitán me había puesto como lanzador, así que agarró la pelota con fuerza en mi mano y liquidación. El chico estaba listo para mí, pero creo que no demasiado preparado para lo que estaba a punto de tirar.

Llegué de vuelta, cogiendo mi pierna y lo dejó volar. Se escapó de entre los dedos, rozando mis dedos como un pequeño hacia adelante hacia Mr. Show-off a la velocidad del rayo. Desde mi punto de vista que casi podía ver las llamas y el humo emminating de ella. Alrededor de un segundo después oí la woosh de su bate mientras balanceaba, y luego el golpe de la pelota cuando se detuvo áspera contra mit del receptor. Sonreí cuando vi la cara de los niños. Se dijo claramente: "WTF!".

Dos veces más Lancé la pelota y salió. Mientras caminaba de vuelta, vi que parecía que estaba a punto de llorar. Sentí un poco de pena, pero yo todavía tenía un juego para jugar. I ponchó la siguiente persona fácilmente, y lo mismo con la puntos en el campo, y ahora mi equipo estaba sentado en el banco esperando su turno para tomar un golpe en ella. (N / A:.. Ja broma divertida) Sora era el hombre de la tercera base y se ubicó en la lista. Me sonrojé un poco cuando vi su culo oscilar ligeramente de lado a lado justo en frente de mi cara.

"Hola!"

Miré hacia arriba y vi a una chica con el pelo corto azul brillante estaba sonriendo hacia mí. Tenía una voz estridente desagradable, pero que parecía ser una buena persona a pesar de todo.

"Hola".

"Estoy Alexiel".

"Roxas. Encantado de conocerte." Le dije ofreciéndole el asiento a mi lado. Ella con mucho gusto se sentó y me sonrió un poco más.

Otras personas notó que ella se había sentado a mi lado y comenzó a susurrar. Alexiel pareció notar el chisme, porque dijo: "No te preocupes por ellos. Aquí todo el mundo está siempre yaking acerca de alguna cosa u otra. Ellos no serían capaces de sobrevivir si no hablamos de algo".

"Ya veo."

Después de eso, cayó en un silencio incómodo, nunca fue realmente una de las palabras. Sin embargo, ella no parecía importarle en absoluto. Sentado había suficiente al parecer. Lo extraño era que ella seguía arrastrándose más cerca de mí, centímetro a centímetro. Yo estaba agradecido cuando el capitán me dijo que me levantara a batear. Con mucho gusto, me saltó del banco y ordenó su adiós.

El capitán que me había ponchado fue el lanzador, así que cuando llegué al bate que llamaba a mí, "¿Estás listo para el punk!"

"Ten cuidado con lo stud. Va a estar viniendo para usted." Yo le respondí darringly. Él arqueó una ceja. Me arrastré mis pies un poco para estar listo. Él retrocedió y luego soltar.

La pelota que parecía ser un planeta lento giro inminente hacia mí mismo. Durante un año luz de largo Esperé el mundo a girar en la órbita de mi swing para que yo pudiera reventar en smitherines. Separación de ir pendiente con el polvo en un cosmos distantes. Por fin se derivó al alcance de mi arma, me lanzó contra él con ferocidad. El bate golpeando en el tejido duro de la bola haciendo un anillo smak fuerte por el campo. Y, tal como lo había querido que, se fue a la derecha de nuevo a su dueñ derecha más allá de la oreja, por lo peligrosamente cerca que podía oler el cabello de su cabeza candente de todo el camino hasta aquí.

Me tiró el bate al suelo y echó a correr a la primera base, segunda, y cuando se dirigía a la tercera y Sora oí detrás de mí, "Quick tirarlo!"

Me aceleró y sentí que mis piernas quemadura de la cepa. Sora estaba ofreciendo su guante y bailando de puntillas en la anticipación. Traté de frenar, pero yo estaba demasiado cerca. Yo plummited derecho en él. Golpear el viento de los dos. La pelota wizzed sobre nuestras cabezas mientras caía al suelo, y cuando aterrizamos, aterrizamos conmigo encima de él.

Alguien detrás de nosotros gritó: "¡Rápido! Obtener el balón! Todavía está en juego!"

Figuras. Consigue el juego todo solucionado antes de averiguar si los jugadores están bien. El golpeteo de los pasos se acercó y se detuvo justo detrás de mí, y entonces sentí el golpe seco de la pelota con fuerza en mi espalda.

"Lo tengo!" cuando alguien gritó pompusly antes de doblar hacia abajo y ayudar a los dos de nosotros para arriba.

"Ugh ..." Gemí cuando me miré las manos. Estaban empezando a sangrar un poco como el tiempo transcurrido. Sabía que había llegado mi barbilla también, porque uno, que había aterrizado en ella, y dos, que dolía.

"¿Estás bien?" Rompí mis ojos lejos de mis manos ensangrentadas y vio que era el capitán que me había salido, y me ayudó a levantarme.

Yo apenas no asintió con la cabeza muy cariñoso, y se volvió a Sora, "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí". dijo, acariciando la suciedad de sus pantalones y sonriente. Pero, una vez que vi a mi barbilla sangrado y las manos me agarró por el brazo y me jaló fuera del campo, y me sentó tan rápido, que el señor capitán no tuvo tiempo ni a parpadear.

Sora negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba el botiquín y sacó unas vendas. Miré a mi alrededor para ver dónde estaba nuestro profesor y vi que estaba apoyado contra una pared hablando con lo que supuse era el otro entrenador, PE pequeño y .

Sora se fue para la barbilla primero. Lo limpió y colocó un gran curita sobre él, suavizando ligeramente sobre la herida. Nunca sabría lo mucho que disfruté el toque de sus dedos acariciando mi piel con delicadeza. Goosbumps en erupción por todas partes yo cerré los ojos un poco. Deseando que yo pudiera decirle mis sentimientos en ese momento. Pero yo no me atreví a hacerlo. Yo era un cobarde, un cobarde que tenía miedo del amor. El amor y el rechazo. Me sacó de mi ensimismamiento y su voz suave arrastraba a través de mis oídos.

"Eres tan torpe". murmuró, aplicando anti bacterial para las heridas en las manos. Les echó hacia atrás un poco en la sensación de ardor, pero él los snattched espalda y continuó su médico. Traté de mirar en tono de disculpa a él el resto del tiempo me vendó, pero cuando él había deslizó lejos, yo actuó por todo el campo sabiendo que él tenía derecho a estar enojado.

Echando un vistazo a mí, él finalmente habló diciendo: "Roxas ... Lo siento. Yo no creo que seas torpe".

Él miró hacia otro lado, el estudio de sus zapatos cerca. Sus ojos se pusieron llorosos y brillaba a la luz minuto. No podía soportar lo que parece que lo que se inclinó, envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y se deslizó sobre él, así que nuestras caderas golpeado ligeramente mientras se acercaba a una parada. Sus brazos estaban inmovilizados contra mi costado, y fue protagonizada hacia mí, sus ojos se abrieron como yo puse la mano en el costado de su cara. Le acaricié un poco como yo nos trajo nuestras caras. Pero, me detuvo y me dijo en voz baja:

"Normalmente, no soy una persona que perdona, pero en tu caso haré una acepción". mi pulgar rozó la esquina inferior de los labios mientras continuaba, y se estremeció. "Voy a aceptar sus disculpas por el precio ... de ..."

Me incliné aún más baja ahora, nuestros labios apenas centímetros de distancia. Mi voz se hizo más profunda, como dije la última petición de mi reprimenda, "... un beso ..."

Sus ojos, en lugar de crecer del tamaño de un plato, se convirtió en un medio con tapa y luego se cerraron. Podía sentir su aliento, sopla suavemente por mí. Pero, me apartó, rápidamente levantarse y alejarse. Llamadas a través de mi hombro, "Eso es lo que yo quiero ... si yo estaba realmente loco."

Mi corazón estaba golpeando salvajemente contra mis costillas mientras se alejó. Mi mano se aferró a mi t-shirt ligeramente cuando la campana sonó para entrar en la distancia, el dolor había regresado. Incluso cuando ya había tragado la píldora de esta mañana, no parecía estar funcionando. Debo admitir, sin embargo, que el dolor había sido considderably a través de la puerta de los vestuarios, mi respiración se recogió en la velocidad un poco como el dolor, como la puñalada de un cuchillo, coarsed a través de mi cuerpo. ¿Cómo es que yo soy el único que se siente así?

Dos minutos más tarde, el dolor había desaparecido y todo el mundo había llegado pulg Incluyendo Sora. Yo no tenía que hablar con él sin embargo. Viniendo a principios me había dado un poco de tiempo para obtener una ventaja inicial con el cambio. Corrí hacia la puerta en el gimnasio y se paró junto a la puerta para salir. Mirando el reloj con ansiedad. Una vez más los niños salieron, después de haber finnished con su propio cambio a unirse a mí. Después de un rato los dos capitanes, y unos cuantos más se acercó y se presentaron. El nombre del Sr. Saber-él-todo era Brannon, el otro era Thaniel, y no he entendido ninguna de las demás. Todos estaban hablando demasiado rápido.

Pronto vieron a Sora comming fuera y le beconed terminado. Él se acercó tímidamente y se sonrojó ligeramente mientras nuestros ojos se encontraron. Yo hice lo mismo, y miró rápidamente a pie. Los otros continuaron la conversación y completamente soplaba de lado el hecho de que los dos nos gustaban no decir mucho. La campana sonó y Sora y rápidamente subió las escaleras a nuestra primera clase. Era bastante agitado como tratamos de hacer nuestro camino a través de la multitud. Tomando ahold de su mano, desparasitados mi camino, logrando mantener un férreo control sobre él todo el camino a través.

Cuando llegamos a la cima, él me sacó a un lado en el que no estaría en el camino y le dijo: "Roxas I-"

Yo lo interrumpió y le dijo de todo corazón, aunque, "si se trata de antes ... era una broma. ¿Sabes? Entre budds buenos".

"Oh ..." dijo, su rostro iluminación encima e inmediatamente buscando alivio.

Sin embargo, me hizo lo contrario. ¿Estaba realmente preocupado por eso? Si yo hubiera hecho lo malo? ¿Él realmente no me gusta de la misma manera?

La campana sonó justo en ese momento y ambos corrieron hacia nuestra próxima clase. Arrojando la puerta abierta, se cayó pulg Y después de una inspección de la habitación, vimos que no había realmente ninguna prisa. Los niños estaban esparcidos alrededor, hablando unos con otros y actuar como si nada simplemente reventó la puerta para sacarla de él es bisagras. El maestro no estaba allí de todos modos. Así, Sora y yo me quedé con torpeza en la espalda, hasta que alguien me dio un codazo en el brazo. Hard.

"¡Ay!" Me dijo, mirando a mi brazo y luego a la persona. "Oh. Hola Alexiel".

Ella me sonrió, mostrando casi todos sus dientes, al hacerlo, y dijo en voz alta, "Hiya hay Roxie!"

Todo el mundo parecía estar tranquilo, incluso Sora. Él glarred mientras ella estaba allí sonriendo estúpidamente. He oído rumores diciendo: "¿Acaba de llamarlo por un nombre de mascota?" "¿Está gong con el nuevo chico?" "Ella nunca habla con nadie de esa manera." "Ella realmente debe gustarle este tipo". "¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?" "Él y el otro es realmente lindo." "Si está libre el otro creo que lo voy a invitar a salir."

Mi rostro quemado en todas las observaciones, y en lugar de hablar con ella más lejos, me agarró y tiró de él Sora a dos escritorios. Lo dejó caer y se unió a él. En cuanto a él y suplicándole por mis ojos para entablar una conversación. Él parecía estar más feliz en mi reacción a su gusto y me ayudó a salir. Sonriendo hacia mí con los ojos. Funcionó. Ella glarred dagas a Sora mientras se alejaba a un grupo de sus "seguidores".

El resto del día transcurrió con bastante rapidez. El almuerzo era bueno. Encontramos una mesa con los chicos que había conocido esa mañana, y después de eso se acabó, nos dirigimos a la Ciencia Ambiental. Eso fue sin duda no la cosa más excitante que había hecho, pero Sora hizo que fuera soportable. Rodamos alrededor de balones de papel pequeños, cuando el señor Bouge no estaba mirando y totalmente de lo molestó. Y finalmente, después de ocho horas en ese lugar, tenemos que ir a casa.

Mi mochila pesaba alrededor de ocho toneladas más que antes habíamos dejado, y yo tenía el peor dolor de cabeza. Sora era exactally la misma. Tenía una mirada agria pegado en la cara, y fue cayendo con el esfuerzo de tratar de no perder el equilibrio y caer hacia atrás. De regreso a casa nos llevó siglos. Era como si el paisaje era continuamente coppied y pegar. Y luego, a medida que la vuelta a la última curva, fue como si Dios nos hubiera enviado un pedazo de cielo hasta nosotros.

Inicio. Allí estaba. Ubicado muy bien entre medio de otros dos edificios. Esperando a nosotros a unirse a ella. Racing por delante, Sora llegó a la puerta, la abrió y tiró sus cosas en el camino de entrada. Cuando había llegado, me cerró la puerta, nos extienden tanto de nuestras maletas a un lado y se fue a la cocina, donde le vi desaparecer. Él había enterrado su cabeza en el refrigerador y se masticando algo. Él se retiró, me sacude una manzana. Me cogió rápidamente y observó, mesmorised, mientras tomaba otro bocado lenta de la que tenía. Sus labios pasando suavemente sobre la piel de la fruta.

Me reuní con él y pronto mi dolor de cabeza desapareció había. Y después de haber finnished tanto con nuestros bocadillos me di cuenta de que había un post-it en el mostrador. Lo cogí y lo leyó en voz alta.

"Querido Sora y Roxas, León y yo estamos fuera por negocios, Merlin está investigando una manera de conseguir Namine de Kairi, Riku y Kairi izquierda para ir a la escuela también, y Donald y Goofy dejado por negocios para el rey. Haremos se desconchaba volver tarde otra vez, así que os ayudará a la cocina. Limpiar después de vosotros mismos! Yuffie. " Dejé la nota de nuevo y miró a Sora. Él había cogido su mochila y se dirigía a subir las escaleras a nuestra habitación.

"Vamos Rox, vamos a ir a hacer los deberes, y luego podemos jugar ese nuevo juego de video que tengo de ayer."

Me arrastró tras él, cerrando la puerta cuando llegué en la habitación. Trabajamos con todos los deberes que había recibido ese día todo el camino desde las 3:00 de la tarde hasta las 7:00 pm. Exausted, le dije que me iba a ir a la cama temprano. Él me dijo que eso estaba bien, pero que iba a estar un poco más tarde y ver la TV haciendo una oferta cada buenas noches, se cambiado rápidamente y saltó a la cama, tirando de las mantas encima y sobre mí, y casi al instante para conciliar el sueño.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sora POV:**

Yo realmente no ir a ver la televisión cuando Roxas decidió ir a la cama. A decir verdad, tenía que alejarme de él y pensar por un rato. Bajando las escaleras y caer en la cocina, cogió una taza grande y lo llenó hasta el borde con chocolate caliente. Me senté a la mesa y puse mi cabeza en mis manos. Pensé en lo que había sucedido en los últimos días que Roxas y yo habíamos estado juntos. Él siempre fue así ... maravilloso. Aun cuando se sentía mal, que había de hacerse a estar bien, sólo para asegurarse de que yo iba a estar bien.

¿Y cuál fue hoy? ¿Estaba burlándose de mí porque se dio cuenta de cómo he estado buscando en él? No, eso no podía ser. Él nunca haría eso. Tenía que haber algo más. ¿Por qué habría de repente quieres un ... un beso ...? Debo haberlo asustado cuando yo estaba apoyado en lo recibirá. Tal vez por eso se levantó. ¿Podría realmente sólo han sido una broma? Pero ... la expresión de su rostro. Cuando me dijo que sólo era una pequeña broma entre amigos, vi un destello de dolor en la esquina de sus ojos. Me había despedido de que en mi mente, hasta ahora. ¿De verdad sientes algo por mí? ¿Es posible que la mía volver?

Me tomó de un trago el resto del líquido humeante que tenía y me pregunté una última pregunta: "¿Me amas?"

Negué con la cabeza violentamente. ¡No! Eso no puede estar bien. Sólo espero demasiado, de sacar conclusiones. Pero yo no lo soy. Todo lo que él ha hecho, apunta directamente a esa conclusión. Un gran ligereza superó mi mente. Sonreí y pensé ... En fin. Ahora por fin sabemos tanto de nuestros sentimientos. Ahora puede ser realmente feliz. Y fue como una persona diferente había apoderado de mi cuerpo. Estuve a la deriva hacia las escaleras sin esfuerzo, subieron ellos y se detuvo junto a la puerta de nuestro dormitorio.

Al abrir la puerta sin hacer ruido, su respiración suave llegó a mis oídos. Él me estaba esperando. Caminé cautelosamente hacia su lado de la cama y miró hacia abajo a mi príncipe. Estaba acurrucada en su lado frente a mí. Me di cuenta de que había cambiado en un fondo de la camiseta y pijama para dormir. La tapa había sido empujado hacia abajo, de modo que nada de él estaba siendo cubierto. Pude ver que su pecho subía y bajaba, clara como el día.

¿Por qué no lo toques Sora ... ya sabes que te mueres. Me dije a mí mismo. Al llegar a una mano hacia su rostro perfecto se movió y se dio la vuelta sobre su espalda, negarme el placer de su piel. Tenía los brazos extendidos a ambos lados de él ahora, como si estuviera tratando de darme la bienvenida con un abrazo flojo. Sus manos se abrieron la mitad, y por el que se graciosamente sobre las sábanas, me beconing poner mi propio en ellas. Sus labios se separaron ligeramente, hablando en silencio, pidiendo que las besara.

Sin pensarlo más, me levanté a la cama y abrió una pierna por encima de él. Ahora que me lo estaba strattling, tuve mis dudas.¿Qué pasaría si se despertara? ¿Qué pasa si lo que yo pensaba que estaba mal? ¿Puedo jugar fuera diciendo: "Fue sólo una broma amistosa '? Probablemente no. Sin embargo, estaba tan cerca que podía oler el champú en el pelo. No, estaba demasiado lejos en este momento. Yo no podía dar marcha atrás. Descansando a mí mismo en él sentí que me golpee suavemente en él. Se movió un poco como mi mayor presión sobre él, y yo contuve el aliento, pero él no se despertó.

Mover ligeramente pude sentir una erección comenzando a florecer en los pantalones victems. Esto me hizo emocionado, y antes de que pudiera parpadear, me había bajado en la parte superior de él por completo. Mis caderas comenzaron a moverse lentamente contra él, arriba y abajo, de lado a lado. Se obtuvo un pequeño gemido de Roxas. No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto. Yo no podía dejar de preguntarse qué tipo de sueño de mi pleasuring provocado. Giggling apreté mi miembro poco punzante hacia abajo contra el suyo. Su espalda se arqueó el tinyest poco, así que se deslizó hacia abajo. No es capaz de esperar más. Tuve que tocar con mis propias manos. La fricción Supongo que es lo que provocó otro gemido. Y cuando se había trasladado hasta el fondo de mi premio, le vino una voz suave.

"Así que ... ra ...?" Roxas preguntó confusamente.

Me senté mientras deslizaba sus piernas por debajo de mí, y lo miró worredly. Aquí fue ... la momment de la verdad. La momment dos cielos para convertirse en uno.

"¿Estoy soñando todavía?" me preguntó conversacional. Realmente creo que todavía pensaba que era un sueño.

Me arrastré hacia él a cuatro patas, cuando me acerqué lo suficiente, me envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y la sentó en su regazo. Mis brazos serpenteando su camino sobre sus hombros para venir a descansar en la parte posterior de su cuello.

"No. .. no es un sueño ... Roxas". Le susurré al oído. Se estremeció mientras juguetonamente poco sobre su lóbulo de la oreja y se deslizó hacia delante para que nuestras erecciones medio se frotaban uno contra el otro de nuevo.

Me empujó un poco hacia atrás y me pregunté si esto era cuando él iba a decir "¡Aléjate de mí extraño! '. Pero él protagonizó, directamente a los ojos. Cogió una de sus manos y la colocó suavemente en el lado de mi cara. Él me tiró hacia adelante, y pensé que los dos estábamos soñando ahora. Eso me despertaba cualquier momment y tener una erección, justo antes de que teníamos que ir a la escuela. Sus labios se habían colocado suavemente en la parte superior derecha de la mía. Fue un beso dulce. Nada demasiado eratic, pero era perfecto. Mi primer beso, y se exactally gusta lo que la gente había dicho que eran como en los cuentos. Los fuegos artificiales se disparó, y me sentí como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse.

Colocó una mano cautelosamente en mi cadera y me atrajo más cerca, así que no había espacio entre nosotros. Y luego, cautelosamente probbed mis labios. Dudé al principio y luego le concedió la entrada. No perdió el tiempo con la exploración de la boca. Pensé que alguien más tounge en mi boca sería desagradable, pero, sorprendentemente, me gustó. Pensando que debía unirse a la diversión que se movió nerviosamente mi lengua hacia adelante. Él lo aceptó sin protestas, así que cavaron más. Ahora estábamos luchando por dominence. Su toung endiabladamente rápido combates contra mi un astuto resbaladiza.

"Ughhh ..." Gemí contra su boca.

Roxas se movió de nuevo a mí y sonrió ligeramente. Estuve a punto de preguntarle qué indignación fue tan divertido cuando sentí un fuerte tirón en mi erección. Mis ojos revolotearon ligeramente mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro diminuto. Mis rodillas se dirigió a la mantequilla con su toque, que cayó en su hombro, y él tuvo que soportar por mi erección ahora completa.

"R-roxas! Espere I-" Traté de ahogar en su hombro, pero él dio otro tirón que me envió tambaleándose. Me callara. Y ahora que me tenía bajo su control absoluto, él me dio la vuelta sobre mi espalda, por lo que fue strattling. Obligó a mis manos en alto para que se extendían por encima de mi cabeza, y él los mantuvo allí con una mano para que no pudiera moverse. Era tan fuerte, incluso cuando luché un poco, él no la soltó. La otra mano temblorosa puesto en mi centro. Supongo que estaba tan nervioso como yo estaba bajo ese caparazón duro.

Le rogué a mis ojos para él para seguir adelante. Él contestó, deslizando su mano bajo mi camisa, empujando la tela hacia arriba para exponer mi vientre. Su tacto frío contra mi piel ardiente fue como magia. Una mezcla perfecta de agua caliente y fría. Sentí un pequeño formulario rubor en la cara, y como Roxas miró hacia mí, vi que era demasiado.

"Sora ... usted ... como lo que estoy haciendo? ¿Debo dejar?" -le preguntó en tono preocupado. Era como un niño preguntándole si estaba bien que le dan sus padres, un abrazo.

Cerré los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Él asintió con la cabeza y continuó trabajando lentamente su mano por mi pecho. Me estremecí como uno de sus dedos pasaron sobre mi pezón. Se endureció con su toque, y yo gemía un poco como él la tomó entre sus dedos.

"Oh ... Roxas ...!"

Él comenzó a girar sobre mí, como si yo había estado haciendo antes, pero me sentí diferente cuando toda la presión estaba sobre mí. Era más asertivo y poderoso. Y seguro como el infierno que se sintió mejor. Y entonces lo sintió empujar mi camisa todo el camino. Así que estaba exponiendo mi pecho. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, pero él se inclinó sobre mí y reemplazó sus dedos con la boca. Pero todavía había clavado las manos encima de mi brazo, y me moría de ganas de los sumerja en el pelo.

Él me miró, sus labios todavía unido a mi pecho. Debe de haber visto la agonía, porque yo estaba en la soltó y siguió me funciona. Su brazo libre ahora se envolvió detrás de mi cuello y empezó a enredarse en el pelo. El otro bajó a mi entrepierna y comenzó a masajear a través de mis pantalones. Hice lo mismo, es decir, a él. Y después de unos minutos nos Bagan para obtener una fiestyer poco. Se había mudado a mi otro pezón, y ahora estaba mordisqueando suavemente sobre él. Me estaba frotando duro y más rápido y me di cuenta de que se estaba acercando a su punto culminante.

Jadeando me soltó y sacó su mano fuera de mi pene. Él me miró confundido, pero yo le dije: "Quiero saber cómo te ves."

"Está bien". dijo, levantándose lentamente. Los dos se enfrentaron en las rodillas y huged. Él movió sus manos hacia arriba y hacia abajo en mi espalda mientras me agarró la parte inferior de la camisa. Si lo hace, él levantó las manos por encima de su cabeza, su cabello consiguiendo touseled como el collar que ruffeled. Cuando estaba completamente fuera de lo miró. Tenía la forma de su cuerpo lo mismo que yo, lo único que era diferente era que tenía los pezones marrones, los míos eran de color rosa.

Él hizo lo mismo, no tener que admirar mi cuerpo (que ya había masticado en él). Pero lo hizo de todos modos, y lo que dijo me dejó sin aliento: "No me canso de mirarte. Sora ... eres tan hermoso."

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y nos abrazamos de nuevo, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Eso es hasta que tosió.La momment roto miré lo que estaba señalando. Trailing la trayectoria del dedo vi que estaba deseando conseguir nuestros ahora semi-erección de sus pantalones. Me sonrojé como me dejo llevar por él. Él sin embargo no era bashfull en absoluto. Al salir de sus pantalones de pijama, vi que no había usado nada de ropa interior en la cama. Me quedé boquiabierto cuando vi su incher ocho rebotar hacia arriba y fuera de la prisión. Sus bolas no tenía pelo en ellos (sorprendente, yo hubiera pensado que habría más fuzz. Me refiero a estar en la cabeza de alguien por un tiempo, y no se puede pasar la navaja ... ¿puedes?), Y sólo había un pequeño mechón de pelo rubio rizado que miente en la base de su pene. Un espectáculo hermoso.

Roxas puso un dedo bajo mi barbilla y me trajeron mi mandíbula, y como mis dientes castañeteaban juntos, sentí un tirón en mis pantalones. Mirando hacia abajo, vi que una de sus manos habían comenzado a trabajar en desabotonar mis pantalones vaqueros.

"Espera". Dije en voz baja. "Quiero que lo haga por usted."

Él sonrió, se inclinó hacia atrás, y dijo alegremente: "Está bien. Dame un show entonces."

Sonriendo, me levanté de la cama y dejar que me tome en antes de empezar con las bromas. Mis manos comenzaron en mi cuello, y mientras mis caderas se balanceaban de un lado a otro para mi propia música, que los llevó inferior. Pasando por encima de mis pezones, por mi estómago, mis muslos. Yo no quería empezar a tocarme allí todavía. Roxas puso mala cara al ver que no me iba y me sacudió un dedo. Todavía bailando, me di la vuelta para que mi culo estaba a la vista. Las cintas amarillas que van a través de ella revieled a él su 'X-marks in situ'. Poco a poco me metí Chapps off y los tiró a un lado de la cama. Luego vinieron los vaqueros.

Pero, cuando yo estaba en mis boxers, empecé a sentir un poco demasiado desnuda. Si usted sabe lo que quiero decir. Creo que empecé a preocuparme en ese momento. ¿Le gusta lo que ve? Se me acaba de jugar? ¿Había una cámara en algún lugar que estaba grabando este vídeo como un chantaje? Miré a Roxas y vio a su preocupación por mi parada repentina. No. No, no lo haría. Es Roxas. Mis Roxas.

"¿Estás bien?" -preguntó sentándose ligeramente.

Lo empujé hacia abajo en broma y le dio una sonrisa traviesa. Entonces me metí los dedos en el interior de la banda elástica de mis boxeadores y los empujó hacia abajo. Ojos Roxas se agrandaron al ver mi hijo de 7 "pene apuntando hacia él. Y, por suerte para mí, yo tenía todo recién afeitado durante mi ducha esta mañana. Me di la vuelta otra vez para que mi trasero estaba frente a él, y sus ojos se abrieron aún más amplio. Echándose hacia atrás, me coloca sobre él, así que yo estaba tumbado cómodamente ontop de él. Sus piernas ligeramente dobladas, y su polla presionando contra mi espalda. Me recosté Furter y reposó en el hueco de mi cuello en el hombro.

Mirando hacia él me dijo: "Roxas ... no creo que estoy listo para ir esta noche en el camino. ¿Crees que podríamos esperar?"

Sonrió genuinly hacia mí, me besó en la frente, y respondió: "Por supuesto. Cualquier cosa que quieras".

"Pero, tengo un favor que pedirte." Me dijo, con los ojos brillando de alegría.

Me miró inquisitivamente y continuó: "Quiero que ... que ... me baje."

Él no dijo nada. Pero, no le dio tiempo para serenarse, porque tomé ahold de su mano y envolvió firmemente alrededor de mi eje. Empecé a subir y bajar lentamente, apretando de vez en cuando para demostrarle exactally lo que me gusta. Lo llevé a la parte superior de la campana de mi polla. Pero, yo no tenía que enseñarle más. Él sabía qué hacer, y él tomó el control. Me relajé contra él mientras le dejo jugar con mi miembro. He encontrado su otra mano y lo vinculó junto con la mía, mi mano libre a otro apretando las sábanas mientras él hacía su trabajo.

Él arrastró su pulgar sobre mi cabeza y presionó ella, un escupitajo de líquido preseminal que rezuma y en la misma. Él me soltó mommentarily llevar los dedos a la boca y chupar ellos. Eso me entusiasmó. Me estaba probando! Prenderse a mí otra vez, comenzó a trabajar me duro. Subir y bajar más rápido, y más rápido, sqeezing más y más fuerte. Yo estaba tan cerca!Podía sentir mi semen empezando a burbuja a la superficie.

"Sora! Cum para mi! Cum sólo para mí! Sora!" gruñó, bombeando más y más difícil.

Gemí mientras me ordeñadas para mi tesoro, diciendo en alta voz: "Roxas! Roxas! Oh dios Roxas!"

Los dos estábamos jadeando, gimiendo y me meweling medida que me acercaba más y más. Mis caderas empezaron a corcovear contra su mano, va completamente fuera de mi control. Con un último empuje a través de su mano crispada que vine. Disparos explosión tras explosión de mi sustancia pegajosa por todas partes. Desde nuestras dos piernas entrelazadas a mi estómago. Yo estaba listo para dormir ahora. Pero, Roxas inclinó la cabeza sobre la mía y me besó passionetly. Incluso me pude saborear en sus labios.

Cuando nos separamos, me dijo, "Sora? ¿Puedo pedirte un favor ahora?"

"¿Cuál es tu deseo?" Le pregunté acariciando el lado de su cara ligeramente.

"Me chupa". dijo sin rodeos. Nunca fue realmente uno para ir por el camino largo en una conversación. Él prefería simplemente salir.

Me bajé de él, y se dio la vuelta justo cuando se levantaba de un salto. Durante mi emoción y frotando mi espalda contra él habían llegado a él aún más emocionados. Lo agarré y metí toung fuera, lamiendo su líquido preseminal en la punta de la cabeza. Él sabía tan bien. Casi como que el helado de sal marina. Sweet pero salada al mismo tiempo. Yo quería más, así que deslicé mi toung en su ranura y consiguió el último.

"Ugh ..." gimió, poniendo su mano sobre la parte posterior de mi cabeza, empujándome hacia delante ligeramente.

Ahora mis labios habían encajado la cabeza en mi boca, me quedé allí un rato y lo chupó todo lo que pudo. Él gimió mientras yo seguía bajando, chupando y soplando ligeramente a medida que fui más bajo. Sintiendo su mano ir un poco flojo en el éxtasis de lo que estaba sintiendo. Me reí con mi boca todavía sobre él, las vibraciones de la misma consiguiendo un leve grito de é mudé aún más, la apertura de la garganta para que pudiera obtener todo de él. Funcionó, y después de un poco más arriba y downs me convertí acustomed a ella.

Empecé a bob la cabeza más rápido, la vida en su mano comming atrás. Agarrando mi cabello comenzó a golpear en la cara, la cabeza baredly cosquillas en la parte posterior de la garganta. Cuando llegué a la cabeza me detuve y empecé a aire caliente en él de vez en cuando. He trabajado su base con la mano, y tomó sus pelotas en la otra. Rodando a su alrededor y masajear con ternura.

"Sora! Ugh ... Sora!" dijo con voz débil. Podía sentir sus temblores kees con el esfuerzo de ponerse de pie, así que tomé mis dos manos hacia abajo y se agarró a ellos. Apoyar a él, ya que él finnished apagado. Él estaba cogiendo mi boca duro ahora, y creo que él era el que da no es el sexo oral conmigo. Sin embargo, me gustó, así que seguí adelante. Y cuando sentí su pene ampliar apreté aún más duro con mis labios.

Él gritó como el semen fluyó en mi boca. Me tragué la mayor parte, pero unas gotas logró escapar por las comisuras de la boca. Se desplomó mientras sacaba de encima, y me atrajo su cuerpo temblaba en mis brazos.

Me acarició el pelo suavemente y preguntó tentativamente, "Rox, estás bien? Estás trembeling".

Él me miró débilmente y dijo en voz baja: "Tú ... que ... fue increíble. Nunca he sentido algo así antes".

Sonreí mientras presionaba sus labios en los míos con voz temblorosa. Pero, cuando se levantó, sus ojos parpadearon. Y justo cuando me iba a preguntar si estaba bien que cerraron. Cayó hacia delante sobre mí, y cayó de espaldas sobre la cama. Él mintiendo en la parte superior, su esbelta figura encajando perfectamente contra la mía. Levanté su barbilla worredly y vio que todavía respiraba. Yo sólo le llevaba a cabo, supongo. Yo no pensaba que era tan bueno en realidad. Dibujé las tapas con una mano, y cerré los ojos. Una sonrisa creciente mis labios cum cubiertos.

Y justo antes de que me quedé dormido me susurró: "Te amo ... Roxas".


	8. Chapter 8

**Roxas POV:**

Abrí los ojos, parpadeando ligeramente contra la luz del sol que entraba a raudales pulg Yo les cerró de nuevo, gimiendo como me desperté completamente. Y entonces me acordé de una vez lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y traté de levantarme de mi estómago. Sin embargo, no podía llegar muy lejos. Miré hacia abajo y vi que Sora y yo estábamos todavía desnudo y que nuestro semen había pegado los dos de nosotros juntos. Sonreí al pensar en lo que pasó.Los besos, los abrazos. Me alegré de que no era un sueño. Sin embargo, hubo un ligero endurecimiento de mi pecho cuando me recordaba a los recuerdos.

"Sora Sora ...!" Me susurró acariciándole el pelo.

Él gimió y dijo: "Un poco más de tiempo!"

"No", susurró I, sigue jugando con su pelo, "hay que ir de pie. Tenemos que tomar una ducha por lo que se puede limpiar para ficticia escuela".

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y protagonizó hacia mí. Me sonrió y acarició su pelo por última vez antes de que yo le mostré que nos quedamos atrapados. Me detuve, pero todavía me quedó donde estaba. Comenzó en demasiado, pronto no pude evitar reír al ver la expresión de determinación en su rostro. Gruñó ligeramente agarrando la parte de atrás de mi cabeza y tirando de ella hacia abajo a la suya. Di un grito ahogado cuando corté mi tentadora. Él miró directamente a los ojos, tragó saliva mientras me acercaba. Sin embargo, él no fue por mis labios, que en cambio fue mejilla con mejilla y le susurró seductivly.

"Esto es para ayer".

Al principio no lo entendía, pero tan pronto como él deslizó una mano sobre mi culo lo hice. Apretó, y me gritó, un sonido de succión pequeña acompanying. Miré hacia abajo y vi que mi repentina sacudida nos había conseguido despegarse.

Apenas salga de las Roxas cama ... que va a estar bien una vez que salga de la cama. Mi cabeza empezó a girar solo, pero tenía que pasar por esto. Lleve a su mente fuera de él. Me senté allí durante unos segundos mientras se sentaba en la ó las piernas gráciles hacia el lado y yo sabía que era un error levantar la vista. Tengo que salir de esto. Mi corazón latía con fuerza, no así como las carreras de golpes. Era como si cada vez que lo golpearon, fue un martillo golpeando contra mis costillas en su lugar. Mis pulmones apenas podía expandirse para permitir que me a jadear, y me sentía mareado. Me agarró la mano con fuerza, cerca de mi pecho y llegó a mi al otro a Sora. Necesitaba esas pastillas.

La puse aproximadamente sobre su hombro. Se dio la vuelta, y cuando me vio, el miedo inmediatamente voló a la cara. Todo en él se volvió frío, aunque su cara parecía congelado en estado de shock permanente. ¡Por favor! Le rogué a mis ojos. Recibe las pastillas!

"¿Dónde están ... Roxas ... ¿Dónde están?" -me preguntó, dándose la vuelta y agarrando mis hombros.

Me susurró: "Mi ... (suspiro) ... bolsa".

Él me dejó ir, y sin su apoyo, el dolor de haber aumentado cuando se había agarrado a mis brazos, me caí hacia delante ligeramente. Vaciló, mirándome desde unos pocos pasos de distancia, me hizo señas para que seguir tratando de mover la cabeza ligeramente. No tomó mucho tiempo después de que correr a toda velocidad por la habitación y proceder a destrozar mi mochila. Volvió, y tan pronto como lo hizo el dolor se intensificó, enviándome tambaleándose sobre mi espalda. Obligó a mi mandíbula abierta y dejó caer la tableta pulg Él esperó profundo horror mientras me miraba retorcerse alrededor de un poco y luego, poco a poco, empieza a calmarse.

El dolor desapareció en cuestión de segundos, después de haber ingerido la cápsula poco. Esta vez el dolor no era ni de lejos los que yo había tenido antes, pero le duele todavía. Sora se inclinó después de que me había relajado, y me recogió. Yo era como gelatina por todas partes. Fue dificil de mover, y Sora tuvo que arrastrar a mi wieght muerto en el baño. Limpió a los dos fuera y se puso a medio me sostienen a nuestra habitación. Estaba tan cansado que me olvidé por completo de que teníamos la escuela. Sólo me acordé de cuando empacó mis cosas y me la entregó con cuidado.

"Sora ... Lo siento, yo-" empecé en voz baja, pero él me interrumpió.

Corrió hacia mí y me tomó en sus brazos. Él dijo con dureza: "No digas eso! ¡Es mi culpa."

Se parecía a punto de llorar mientras él seguía susurrando: "Eres Roxas tan estúpidas".

Yo podía oír las lágrimas a punto de derramarse como él continuó, "Uno nunca piensa en sí mismo! Por eso eres tan estúpido!"

"Sora ... Está bien." Murmuré poner mis brazos alrededor de él. Sus hombros se estremecían mientras sollozaba. No tenía ni idea de que esto es lo que sentía por lo que me pasó a mí, si yo hubiera sabido antes ...

"Roxas?" -le preguntó en voz baja, todavía sollozando y temblando.

Le acaricié el pelo un poco y dijo: "¿Sí?"

"Cada vez que recibe estos Los espasmos, siempre dices que estabas pensando ... yo. ¿Soy la razón de su dolor?" levantó la cabeza para mirarme a través de sus lágrimas, mirando en serio. Iba a tener que contestar con la verdad.

Yo no dije nada durante unos segundos, sólo se concentra en su mirada de determinación. Finalmente me dijo: "No, yo no sólo pienso en ti."

Parecía aliviado por un momento, y luego me volvió a decir: "Es porque, pienso en cuánto I. .. Te amo".

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y me preguntó sorprendido: "Así que, incluso antes de que ... me l amado".

"Te he amado por tanto tiempo Sora. Es que yo estaba demasiado marcado para hacer algo al respecto. Estaba muy preocupado de que me negaría. Te he amado desde que te conocí. Después te vi dormido en esa cámara bajo Town Twighlight, yo sabía que usted era ... era ... " Tuve que parar. Yo no sabía cómo describir lo que sentí. Todavía estoy familiarizado con mis emociones. Pero, al arrendado reconocí lo que había sentido por él todo este tiempo era el amor.

Sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo, pero esta vez, fue a causa de una nueva oleada de lágrimas. Incluso me sentí mi propia agua hasta los ojos. Lo miré con ojos de niebla mientras sus lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas con gracia. Llegar a una mano, lo tomó por el lado de su cara, usando el pulgar para secar las lágrimas. Le sonreí tratando de consolarlo. Él le devolvió la sonrisa. Inclinándose hacia adelante un poco, dejé que mis ojos se deslice hacia abajo, ahora sólo la mitad abierta. Él hizo lo mismo, viniendo más cerca y dejó que sus ojos se cierran. Fue un momento hermoso, el sol se reflejaba en su piel y las lágrimas, haciendo que parezca como si estuviera hecha de cientos de diamantes. Sus ojos brillaban mientras mirábamos el uno al otro con amor.

Por último, cerró la brecha y volvió la cabeza un poco. Nuestros labios se encontraron, y se sentía como si estuviéramos suspendidos en el espacio. Con sólo nosotros mismos de qué preocuparse. No usamos toungues o las manos, apenas los labios. Fue suficiente para comunicar lo que cada uno de nosotros sentimos. Cuando se separaron, me sentí mareado.

"Roxas ... Te amo demasiado".

Miré hacia arriba, sintiendo una descarga final de las palabras comming fuera de su boca. Sentí el dolor en mi pecho recoger un poco, pero estaba demasiado aturdida para realmente sentir. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me abrazó, y después de unos segundos de descongelación pude poner mis manos en sus caderas. Finalmente se apartó de ellos y suspiró, recogiendo las mochilas.

"Será mejor que nos vayamos o llegaremos tarde otra vez." dijo arrojándome mi bolsa. Me caght bruscamente y se levantó.Entonces me di cuenta de que todavía tenía que ponerse la ropa.

Pero, no creo que Sora notó porque salió por la puerta que daba al pasillo. Llamé a él riéndose, "Sora! ¿Crees que puede ser que necesite algo de ropa?"

Le oí jadear, y luego sus pies tronando de nuevo. Se echó y cerró la puerta, y justo cuando lo hizo oímos el gemido pequeño de Yuffie despertar, abrir la puerta y bajar las escaleras. Sora era de color rojo brillante y parecía que estaba a punto de creo que se dio cuenta de lo adorable que era, apoyado en la puerta, jadeando, con su pelo en los ojos. No pude evitarlo, me acerqué a él y lo besó con fiereza. Dejar que se vaya Di un paso atrás y buscó ropa. Pero, cuando me miró, estaba nerviosa de nuevo. Sonriendo me recogió sus ropas y les tiraron encima de mi hombro.

"Gracias ..." dijo, todavía envuelto en la pasión de la momment.

Cuando me había quedado completamente vestido me di cuenta de que él sólo pudo conseguir en sus pantalones. Suspiré, caminando de vuelta hacia él. Esto de alguna manera le parecía despertar de su aturdimiento, de pie con la espalda recta mientras me acercaba. Sonreí mischieviously y se inclinó ligeramente. Mis labios se abrió cuello mientras me tiraba de la camisa de su mano ahora cojera. Echándose hacia atrás me sacó la camisa por la cabeza. Entonces, me abrió la puerta y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Le oí un grito dispersaron después de mí mientras volaba por las escaleras.

"¡Date prisa! Me voy!" Llamé de nuevo, riendo mientras le oí dar un grito ahogado de nuevo.

"¿Te callas Roxas?" Yuffie gruñó desde el mostrador de la cocina.

Me sonrió cálidamente a ella, bailando por la puerta diciendo: "Yuffie ¡Buenos días!"

Yo no sabía que podía llegar a tanta gente enojada conmigo en una mañana. Fue bastante impresionante en realidad. Dos personas en cuestión de minutos. Me salió rápido de la casa, empujando mi bolso correas hacia arriba sobre mis é un choque dentro de la casa y la voz agrivated de Yuffie maldiciendo a cabo Sora. Vi la puerta hasta que irrumpió a través, apenas capaz de mantenerse en pie. Una vez que me llamó la atención cuando me echó a correr. Viento corriendo en mis oídos mientras corría a la escuela. Podía oír Sora justo detrás de mí, y la risa brotó y estalló de mis labios. Sora estaba jadeando con fuerza, y yo podía oír sus pies thndering contra la carretera.

Y entonces sentí una mano en mi hombro, tirando de mí a un hault. Sora me whirrled vuelta y me cogió en sus brazos. Los dos estábamos respiración irregular, pero me estaba riendo todavía. El happieness que estaba en la boca de mi estómago parecía haber sido puesto en concreto. Y pronto, mi emoción infectado el niño de pie delante de mí. Sus brillantes ojos, las comisuras de los arrugando un poco, y su hermosa sonrisa radiante hacia mí.

"Vamos ... vamos a ir a clase." Le dije por fin, señalando por encima del hombro en el edificio que se avecina detrás de nosotros.

Sora asintió con la cabeza como un paso hacia la doble puerta en los bienes comunes. El fuerte estruendo de los gritos y gritos de todo el alumnado sordo los dos de nosotros rápidamente, y nos gustaban no poder oír correctamente nada hasta que la campana de la escuela para comenzar a sonar. Antes de que teníamos que estar casi oreja a la boca cuando intentamos hablar con cualquiera de las personas que conocimos ayer.

En clase hemos sido capaces de hablar fácilmente entre sí. El maestro no le importaba, o mejor dicho, aviso, porque estaba muy ocupado tratando de oírse hablar. Su voz apenas entrando radar aprender de nadie. Nos quedó atrapado en el último chisme y el "hot news / pueblo" de ayer; Clair, Xalia, Peach, Nethsan y Grenow. Los trillizos comenzó pissing me off de nuevo sin embargo. Siguieron golpeando sus pestañas, mover de un tirón su pelo, y sin parar coqueteando con Sora. Tengo este sentimiento extraño en el estómago que me hizo sentir enfermo cada vez que los vi siquiera miró en su dirección.

Después de la clase se bajó y él y yo estábamos caminando a PE le dije en voz baja, "Sora ... No me gustan las chicas".

"Usted dijo que ayer". respondió levantando una ceja.

"Lo sé. Pero, ellos sólo me hacen sentir como si quisiera golpear cada vez que te miro". Me dijo tratando de mantener la calma.

Sora sonrió enormemente y se pegó a mi lado (como ayer) y gritó: "¡Estás celoso! Awwww! Roxie!"

"¡Fuera!" Dije empujándolo, sonrojándose furiosamente.

Sora puso mala cara, pero siguió sonriendo mientras nos cambiamos a nuestra ropa. Salimos, se sentó en nuestros lugares y escuchó a Mr. T hablar de cómo era demasiado frío fuera a hacer nada, así que íbamos a jugar voleibol en su lugar. Esta vez Turman poner Sora y yo en el mismo equipo, pero para mi consternación Alexial también estaba con nosotros. Junto con el capitán presumido de ayer, y otras dos chicas.

Conseguir a la cancha vi que estábamos jugando contra un equipo de los chicos, y fueron bastante Scarry mirar sea muy alto, o muy musculoso, o una combinación. El capitán nos dio la orden de que debían estar en (chico, chica, chico, chica, etc) y me pasó el balón. Volví a detrás de la línea, la pelota rebotó un par de veces, y la arrojó en el aire. Lo vi girar una vez, dos veces, tres veces antes de que llegara de nuevo. Cuando se hizo dentro del alcance, giré mi brazo, la pelota sobre la red voladura de golpear el suelo. Nadie se había movido para conseguirlo. Vi las caras desencajadas de los hombres Matcho como el balón se lanzó de nuevo a mí. Me anotaron cinco veces más antes de que finalmente regresó y una de las chicas se agachó y gritó, perdiendo por completo.

Sora era amable con ella, sin embargo, colocar una mano sobre su hombro, y diciéndole que estaba bien ir a por el balón. No estaría del todo. Tengo todo el interior caliente cuando lo vi hacer esto, pero se convirtió en rabia cuando vi la sonrisa de niña de nuevo y conseguir una mirada traviesa en sus ojos. A lo largo del juego que ella coqueteaba con él, incluso tratando de ir por la pelota un par de veces. Me gruñó mientras ella se puso delante de mí para recibir el golpe. Terminó yendo en la dirección opuesta (hacia atrás) para que nadie pudiera guardarla.

"¡Oh, no!" -gritó, mirando a Sora con (falso) ojos llorosos. "No puedo hacer nada bien!"

"En eso tienes razón." Me dijo con los dientes apretados.

Sora le dirigió una mirada de simpatía, pero caminó junto a ella y de mí. Suavemente me empujó y dijo en voz baja, entrelazando sus dedos en mi cuenta ", Rox ... tienes que ser mejor. Ella está tratando de ayudar."

Bajé la cabeza y siad: "Pero, la forma en que ella estaba hablando contigo yo-"

"... ¡Oh! ¿Así que todavía estás celoso!" dijo triunfalmente.

He intentado ponerse a la defensiva, pero no funcionó. Sora cuenta de lo que sentía por ella, y sqeezed mi mano con liviandad, diciendo en voz baja: "No te preocupes. Eres la única para mí. Nadie va a meterse entre nosotros."

El rubor creeped a mis mejillas otra vez mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla, que me lleva de vuelta a la corte. Me rió al ver la expresión de la cara de la chica al pasar ella para llegar a mi lugar. Ella glarred cuando oyó, pero no importaba, siempre y cuando tuve Sora, yo estaría bien. Sin embargo, la única persona que me llamó la atención fue Alexiel. Su rostro estaba rojo brillante, que contrasta terriblemente con su pelo, y ella estaba moliendo los dientes. Tenía las manos en puños, y ella estaba glarring dagas a Sora.

En ese momento, sin embargo, el juego comenzó, así que no tuvimos la oportunidad de tener una buena mirada en ella. Sin embargo, sentí una punzada de odio grueso a través de mi cuerpo cuando vi la forma en que ella lo miraba. Sora obtuvo el balón de nuevo en nuestra posesión, y que era su turno para servir. Se veía tan grave mientras se concentraba, todas sus emociones se centra en una cosa, la bola. Él la lanzó por encima de su cabeza, y sorprendentemente fue el saque mismo que yo. Impresionante el otro equipo a la victoria. Todo el mundo en nuestro equipo pequeño corrió hacia él y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

El capitán sonrió a los dos de nosotros cuando nos smileed el uno al otro, y le preguntó: "Entonces, ustedes dos juntos?"

"Sí". Sora dijo, con una sonrisa aún más amplia.

"Ustedes hacen una linda pareja." la otra chica, además de la celosa dijo que nos da un guiño.

Los dos se sonrojó y se barajan los pies tímidamente. Pero, antes de que pudiera obtener correctamente avergonzado, sentí que alguien venga y estar muy cerca. Miré hacia abajo y vi el pelo azul brillante brillando hacia mí.

Alexiel me sonrió y dijo: "sí, pero si ustedes alguna vez se dividen, soy Roxie disponible".

"Nunca vamos a estar separados. Así que, gracias, pero no gracias a su oferta." Le dije tirando más cerca Sora como Di un paso lejos de ella.

Ella parecía estar llamas resonantes como me volví hacia ella, pero me di cuenta de que no les gustaban dirigió hacia mí, pero a Sora. Y lo que más me sorprendió, fue que Sora era tan igualmente el envío de las llamas. El calor se hizo insoportable casi de pie. Por último, el entrenador nos gritaba desde el otro lado del gimnasio.

"Hey! Cómo un juego nuevo en marcha! Muévete!"

Le dieron una última explosión de calor, y se separó. El resto del tiempo era una competencia entre Alexiel y Sora por mi atención, y la chica puta y yo por Sora. Los otros dos se quedaron atrás y vio que luchó ferozmente en la cancha. Supongo que podría haber sido una buena cosa que hemos luchado, de lo contrario no podría haber ganado todos los partidos. Por último, la campana sonó, y Sora y cambié rápidamente en la ropa regular. Lo llevé a un rincón, junto a las puertas que daban a la escuela y fuera del gimnasio donde nadie nos vea y se quedó con él.

"Lo siento por darle un mal rato acerca de usted ser celoso." Sora murmuró de repente, rompiendo el silencio incómodo."Ahora sé cómo se sintió."

Sus ojos estaban fijos en el suelo y sus puños estaban apretados juntos, temblando ligeramente. Me reí, ahuecando la barbilla con la mano y volviendo la cabeza hacia la mía. Me dijo en voz baja: "No te preocupes por eso."

Sus ojos brillaban de nuevo y sonrió, inclinándose hacia arriba y besarme. La campana sonó, y nos dirigimos a nuestra próxima clase mano en mano.


	9. Chapter 9

_Sus ojos brillaban de nuevo y sonrió, inclinándose hacia arriba y besarme. La campana sonó, y nos dirigimos a nuestra próxima clase mano en mano._

Sora POV:

Había empezado a llover cuando llegamos a clase Miss Miller, y una leve insinuación de un relámpago por la ventana mientras ella corrió las cortinas y encendió las luces. Roxas y yo tomamos nuestros asientos usuall en la espalda y esperó a que el profesor tiene la lección empezar. Era extraño, aunque cuando miré a Rox y le temblaban las manos.

"Hey ... ¿estás bien?" -Susurré, protagonizada duro en él.

Me miró rápidamente, y el segundo antes de que él miró hacia otro lado vi el brillo tenue de miedo en sus ojos. Bajó la mirada y murmuró: "Estoy bien."

No quise entrometerme, pero seguí muy de cerca en lo que la clase avanzaba. Y, cada vez que había otro trueno, con las manos apretadas y siguió temblando. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, y que dejara de respirar por un momento. Uno pensaría que él nunca había estado en una tormenta eléctrica antes. Espera ... tal vez no. Eché otro vistazo a él como uno de los más ruidosos truenos sacudió nuestros dseks. Esa estuvo cerca. Lo hizo de nuevo.

"Sora? ... Sora? ... Sora!" alguien llamado desde la parte delantera de la clase.

Me volví rápidamente hacia adelante y vio que la Sra. Miller estaba de pie con las manos en las caderas. Ella volvió a hablar en tono molesto, "Sora, ¿podría por favor Roxas y la cabeza hacia abajo a la sala de suministros y tráeme una bombilla nueva para el retroproyector?"

Asentí con la cabeza y se puso de pie, Roxas me unión. Parecía tener prisa para salir de la sala de clase, y casi tuvo que correr para seguirle el ritmo a medida que avanzábamos por el pasillo. Finalmente llegamos a la habitación y agarró la lá nos dirigíamos hacia atrás, parecía como si el lightnng se había calmado, y caminamos en silencio a lo largo en vez de sprint.

Estábamos cerca de la puerta de la clase cuando sucedió. En el salón hay gustaban las ventanas, así que no podía ver lo que estaba pasando fuera, pero yo podía adivinar por el ruido. Las explosiones de sonido salió golpeando en mis oídos. Estuve a punto de poner mis manos para ahogar el ruido, y traté de llegar a Roxas, pero no pude encontrarlo. En ese momento, las luces parpadearon brillantemente por un momento, y luego que estaban muertos. Y, en un pasillo, sin ventanas, se puede imaginar lo oscuro que tengo. La oscuridad me envolvió en un manto negro de estrangulamiento, y casi se ahoga por falta de oxígeno. Y entonces oí gritos débiles desconchaba de las puertas a nuestro alrededor. Llenar mis oídos con sus estridentes llamados.

Pero, yo mismo compuso y arregló para ahogar en la oscuridad ", Rox? Roxas, ¿dónde estás?"

Él no me contestó, en vez oí una voz de algún lugar cerca del piso. Roxas! Me arrodillé y me sentí un poco con mis cada sola grieta en el suelo, pero para la vida de mí no lo pude encontrar. Escuché, a mis jadeos izquierda y huecos.¡Vamos! ¿A dónde carajo?! Me puse de rodillas y se arrastró hacia él, y me emocioné cuando las puntas de mis dedos chocó contra algo. Fue la bombilla. Aún ciego, me mudé hacia sus sollozos. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Ha hecho daño?

"Roxas! ¡No se preocupe! Te voy a encontrar, espera!" Yo dije, tratando de obtener una respuesta. Pero siguió llorando. Esto me preocupa. Roxas no era de los que lloran. ¿Por qué demonios no puedo encontrarlo?!

Y entonces mi elow rozó algo. Rox! Me volví rápidamente y puse mis manos sobre su brazo. Estaba temblando tan mal, pensé que estaba teniendo otro de sus ataques de nuevo. Me sentí un poco más cerca y tiró de él en mi regazo, deslizando uno de mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, y el otro alrededor de su cuello. Estaba empapado en sudor, pero estaba helada.

"Sss-sora!" dijo, su respiración salía en ráfagas cortas, como él estaba tratando de decir mi nombre.

"Roxas! ¿Qué tiene de malo! ¿Estás herido! Dime!" Me dijo, sacudiéndolo un poco, cada vez más frustrados por el hecho de que yo no podía verlo.

Guardó silencio durante un momento y luego le susurró: "Así que ... dd-dark ... Sora. Realice las luces cc-volver. P-por favor ... Sora hacerlos volver ..."

Lo sostuve en silecnce como él enterrado su cabeza en mi pecho por un momento. Pero luego tuve que encontrar una salida, y me puse de pie. Llorar un poco como lo dejé. Pero lo reprimido como me agaché y lo levantó de nuevo. Sosteniendo él con un brazo alrededor de su cintura, me moví hacia adelante cautiosly. Se había aferrado a mí con tanta fuerza que pensé que mis nervios se iban a romper. Pero, siguió adelante. Extendiendo el brazo libre delante de nosotros. Poco a poco avanzando. De vez en cuando toparse con algún objeto extraño. Después de unos minutos me di cuenta de que no estaba llorando. Sin embargo, todavía estaba agarrando sobre mí como si yo fuera su preciosa vida, y al menor ruido debió pensar que había alguien ahí, listo para arrancar lo de mi.

Para él, voy a encontrar una manera de traer de vuelta la luz.

Y entonces, fue como si Dios había empezado a hablar con nosotros. Durante el intercomunicador llegó un crujido, y luego la voz todavía agrietamiento de nuestro director. Ella dijo en voz alta: "Todo el mundo, ya que nuestra escuela ha perdido el poder, estamos enviando a todos a casa. Por favor, proceda con cautela ante las salidas más cercanas. Kshhhhh ... Y ... muy ... kshhhhhhhh ... trueno ... kshhhhh ... peligroso ... kshhhhhh ... no ... kshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ... "

Y al igual que cortar. El crepitar del intercomunicador siguen sonando. Y segundos después, las puertas se abrieron y los niños inundaron los pasillos. Nadie habló, y todo lo que podía oír era pisada cautelosa viniendo de todas partes. Roxas apretó con más fuerza, y sentí su respiración repuntando de nuevo.

"Shhhh ... no te preocupes. Podemos ir a casa ahora". Me susurró, manteniendo mi dominio sobre él mientras sentía otra igual de niños ciegos rozando nosotros.

La multitud nos empuja en la dirección correcta, por lo que parecía sólo unos segundos más tarde, que estábamos tropezando un poco en la luz. No fue tan intenso sin embargo. El gigante, ondulantes nubes que se ciernen sobre nuestras cabezas bloqueaban cualquier luz. No es que las nubes que generalmente flotaban en el cielo no bloquear la luz, pero estos, estos eran malos. Era como la noche se había acercado sigilosamente a todos nosotros y arrojó una manta sobre todas nuestras cabezas. Lo único que ilumina nuestros caminos eran las farolas tenues, y los relámpagos ocasionales. Roxas se relajó un poco, pero cada vez que pasaba se puso rígido callejones oscuros o cuando el trueno retumbó y sacudió los huesos. Pero, por suerte, hemos llegado a casa.

Roxas se desplomó en el sofá del salón, se hizo un ovillo y se acostó completamente inmóvil. Me acerqué a su lado y se sentó cuidadosamente en el lado del sofá junto a él. Todavía no había llegado el momento de decir nada, así que me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y se quedó a su lado. Después de unos veinte minutos de esto, él finalmente se enderezó y se volvió hacia mí. No me di cuenta de que estaba llorando todavía, sólo ahora me doy cuenta de las manchas de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, y las lágrimas desbordando en silencio. Incluso cuando llora es hermoso. Sus ojos parecían magnificados por las lágrimas, y su piel brillaba con los fantasmas de las lágrimas han ido.

Puse mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros y tiró de él hacia delante ligeramente. De buena gana se inclinó hacia mí, más lágrimas desbordando sus ojos y caer en mi regazo. Pasé los dedos por su espalda, y por el pelo, con la esperanza de que esto era lo correcto a hacer por él. Casi no podía dejar de llorar a veces, ¿cómo fue este makeing le sienta mejor? Pero, ammazingly, funcionó. Dejé de sentir el tap tap suave de sus lágrimas caen sobre mi pecho y su respiración se volvió lenta y constante. Finalmente, después de unos minutos de acariciar su cabello de ángel, levanté la cabeza por la barbilla y lo miró.Estaba muerto dormido. Sus labios ligeramente abierta, y las lágrimas de su rostro todavía húmedo y brillante.

Me incliné más y puse mis labios contra los suyos, era demasiado perfecto de un momento para dejar pasar. Él era se alejaba, vi una lágrima último apretando con el rabillo del ojo y el deslizamiento elegancia de distancia. Para caer de su mejilla en su pecho, justo donde estaba su corazón. Lo recogió y fuimos a nuestra habitación con cuidado, para no molestarlo. Cuando me lo sentó en su cama, sturred ligeramente y gimió en señal de protesta, la falta warmpth que yo le había dado.

"Bien entonces ..." Suspiré, acostado así, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de él una vez más. Era tan cómoda y cálida, que no tenía problemas para dormir con él.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que me desperté otra vez, y cuando lo hice, vi que todavía estaba en calma Roxas. Su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente y en forma pareja, seguía siendo cálido y acogedor en la cama, pero yo sabía que tenía que levantarse. Lfting myslef hacia arriba y fuera de la cama, salí de la warmpth. Cold envuelve en sí alrededor de mi cuerpo, goosbumps en erupción por todo mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación. Las luces seguían encendidas desde el momento en que había entrado en la habitación, así que pude ver bien. Moviéndose a través del suelo hasta mi mesa, me miró el reloj y vio que sólo había estado dormido durante unos 45 minutos, y desde la escuela había salido un par de horas temprano, ya era 12:37.

Pobre Rox. No tenía ni idea. No tenía ni idea de que tenía miedo de la oscuridad. ¿Qué pudo haber causado que fuera tan asustado de ella en su pasado? Y el trueno. Tal vez si yo hubiera dicho algo acerca de él que era cicatrices de eso también, no se han movido tan lejos de mí antes de que las luces se apagaron. La culpa es mía. Que debería estar cuidando de él, no le dolía.

Miré a mi alrededor y vi que todavía estaba en la cama snorng suavemente como siempre lo hace, en calidad normal. Pero, yo tendría que despertar pronto sin embargo. Él no sería capaz de dormir esta noche si no lo hizo. Empecé a caminar de vuelta a la cama, pero fue interrumpido por el timbre de un teléfono. Roxas se movió, así que corrí hacia atrás y lo recogió.

"¿Hola?" Me dijo en voz baja, tratando de no molestar a mi bella durmiente.

Se hizo el silencio. Stupid llamadores de la broma de teléfono. Pero, justo cuando estaba a punto de colgar el teléfono se oyó una pequeña voz preguntando: "... Sora?"

Puse el receptor del oído hacia mí y dijo tímidamente, "S-sí?"

"Es Kairi ... te ... ven a las Islas del Destino, por favor?"

"Kairi? ¿Qué tiene de malo?" Le pregunté, sosteniendo el teléfono, incluso más cerca.

Ella estaba en silencio otra vez, y finalmente susurró, "Sora ... ¿te acaba de prisa ... por favor?"

Era mi turno no hablar. Yo no sabía qué hacer. ¿He de dejar uno de mis amigos aquí, y ve a ver la otra? ¿Me quedo con Roxas y dejar Kairi acuerdo con cualquier problema que ella tiene? No se. ¡Pero espera! Podría traer Roxas conmigo! Ni siquiera tendría que despertarlo, ya sea! Podía llevar a cabo a la Nave Gummi, y lo puso en uno de los asientos! Genious.

"Está bien. Voy a estar allí Kai". Yo dije, feliz conmigo mismo por haber pensado en este plan maravilloso.

No parecía aliviado en absoluto sin embargo. De hecho, ella parecía más angustiada. Yo no podía entender por qué. ¿Era algo de mí? ¿Tenía que ver con Riku? Yo no lo sabía. Pero ahora que lo pensaba en ello, me dieron ganas de llegar allí antes. Me di la vuelta para mirar a la cama por segunda vez. Con mi amor sigue durmiendo pacíficamente en ella. Caminando hacia él, me arrodillé en la cama y cogió uno de sus brazos. Caido sobre él un poco, conseguí que sentarse. Por supuesto que inmediatamente gustaba esto, y empezó a gemir y se apartó.

"Vamos Roxas ... tenemos que ir ahora." Yo dije, lanzando uno de sus brazos por encima de mi hombro.

Él gimió y dijo: "Pero ... estoy tan ... cansado ..."

"Sé Rox, no te preocupes. Puedes seguir durmiendo tan pronto como llegamos a la nave."

Él asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo ante la perspectiva de dormir otra vez, y decidió ayudarme. Se incorporó plenamente, y dejar de tratar de luchar conmigo. Luego se puso de pie, llevándole conmigo. Poniendo mi brazo derecho alrededor de la cintura para sostener su peso muerto, y manteniendo el brazo izquierdo por los hombros con la izquierda. Caminando a lo largo, le llevó por el pasillo, escaleras abajo, a través de la cocina, y en el vestíbulo de entrada. Allí, me tiró de la lámpara que cuelga en la pared, y un panel falló con un globo de derecha al lado. Empujé en eso, y la puerta secreta se abrió para revelar un pasadizo oscuro.

Interviniendo, sentí la punta de chapoteo aire frío en mi contra, como las olas en la playa de la isla de destino. Voló junto a mí en ráfagas, uno tras otro unitl me sentí como si me estuviera ahogando. El escalofriante frío me hasta los huesos. Me olvidé de que la tormenta estaba todavía en el exterior. Y justo cuando sentí que me ahogaba, el viento se detuvo, y la luz inundó mis ojos. Parpadeé en la iluminación repentina, y el replanteamiento de los ojos. Flotando sin esfuerzo frente a Roxas y yo, fue el Gummi.

Es un poco irónico. La última vez que estuvimos en esto, Roxas me llevaba fuera de él, y ahora lo estoy llevando pulg

Caminando hacia la escotilla en el lado, apreté el botón, y se deslizó hacia abajo, dejando al descubierto un pequeño vuelo de escaleras en la cubierta de vuelo. Me acerqué con cuidado, para no caer ni herir Roxas de ninguna manera. Y una vez que nos encontrábamos, me acerqué a la silla del capitán y se sentó. Sostuve Roxas en mi regazo mientras arranca el motor, su respiración lenta calmante y tranquilizador. Su cabello rubio arenoso recordándome el lugar que íbamos a. Sacar la rueda stearing, me agarró a ella. Tomar otra mirada al ángel que tenía a mi lado. Me aparté, y disparó al aire, pero apenas se molestó ninguno de nosotros.

Y, una hora más tarde llegamos. Aparqué el barco al lado de los barcos y el muelle pequeño. Entonces, levantándose, coloqué Roxas en el asiento. Por alguna razón, tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de bajarse del barco justo en ese momment. Al ver mi amor inocente en la silla solo deberá haber enviado a mi mente un mensaje como: "Lo estás dejando solo? Imagínese lo que podría pasar con él?" Y por otra extraña razón, no pensé que eso era lo que estaba pensando. (Si es que eso tiene sence).(N / A:! HINT)

Negué con la sensación de distancia, y procedió a ir a la puerta. Bajando las escaleras pequeñas, conseguí mi primer olor de la brisa marina, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Se picó mi nariz por un segundo, y luego se apagó en una sensación cá una sensación maravillosa. Estar de vuelta a casa fue una de esas cosas que nunca se olvidan, es la mejor sensación en el mundo. Inmediatamente me sentí como si nunca hubiera salido.

Y, de nuevo, tuve este sentimiento. Una sensación de que me dijo que no era el mismo que había sido antes de irme de mi aventura. Las vistas, los olores y los sonidos parecían no haber cambiado. Un pequeño pedazo de mi corazón siempre me dijo al oído cada vez que había puesto los pies en la arena blanca, ni siquiera el más leve soplo llegado al mar. Se diría que para mí ", Sora, que es el pasado. No se puede recuperar lo que perdiste esos dos años. Está volado". ¿Y si hubiera vuelto antes de lo que sin embargo? ¿Qué pasa si me había dejado y nunca tuvo Roxas en mi vida? ¿Sería diferente entonces?

Era difícil caminar por las escaleras a la playa, pero tan pronto como el pie hundido en los granos, todos los pensamientos se borraron de mi mente. Al salir de mis zapatos cuidadosamente, squiched mis dedos de los pies pulg Dejar que la arena fría correr sobre ellos. Suspiré, teniendo en la momment, y disfrutando en el hecho de que yo estaba en mi casa de la infancia. Y entonces oí algo en dirección a la choza.

"Sora! Sora por aquí!"

Miré, y no ver a nadie, me dirigí hacia la voz. Correr hacia la puerta de madera podrida, me tiró de ella. Sin embargo, no había nadie en ella. Y oí la voz de nuevo. Llamar a mi nombre desde tan lejos. Corriendo por las escaleras, entró por la puerta en la parte superior. Una vez más, la búsqueda de la voz lejana que beconed para mí. Y de nuevo, habló, apenas lo suficientemente suave para ser oído sobre la suave brisa que comenzó a soplar entre los árboles.

"Sora!" Oí, viniendo del otro lado del puente a la isla pequeña.

Caminando lentamente durante pude distinguir Kairi de pie en el otro lado, sonriendo y esperando por mí. Me llamó a su interrogante, "Kairi?"

Ella hizo un gesto para que me acercara, y caminé el resto del camino hacia ella. Cuando había llegado lo suficientemente cerca, saltó un poco y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Ella empezó a llorar también.

"¡Oh! Sora!" ella gemía en mi hombro.

"Kairi! Kairi ¿qué pasa?" Le pregunté a empujarla un poco hacia atrás. Ella todavía se aferró a mí, pero ahora podía ver la puesta de sol que refleja en sus ojos.

Y luego dijo: "Sora ... Te amo."

"... ¿Qué?"

"Te quiero mucho Sora! Cuando estaba con Riku, que me hizo empezar a pensar en el llavero fruta paupu que intercambiamos. Pensé, estábamos miento para estar juntos, y Riku no eras tú." dijo aferrándose a mi camisa.

"Pero Kai, Roxas y yo"

Pero, yo no llegué a Finlandia. Ella tomó una de sus manos y tiró de mi cabeza hacia abajo. Nuestros labios se encontraron, y por un momento nos besamos. Era extraño. No conseguí los fuegos artificiales como que tuve con Roxas. Sin embargo, yo tenía la sensación de extraño apretado en el pecho, le duele (A / N: Los Roxas mismo dolor se siente tal vez?). Y luego, he oído algo. Empujar Kairi lejos Levanté mi cabeza para mirar al intruso y se quedó sin aliento.

Roxas se paró en medio del puente, protagonizada con una expresión torturada en su rostro. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y pequeños desgarros se extienda uno a uno sobre sus mejillas y deslizándose lentamente hasta caer sobre la madera. El viento estaba cepillando el pelo a los ojos, los diferentes colores de la puesta del sol brillando fuera de sus cabellos dorados.

"Roxas ..." Respiré, comenzando a caminar hacia él con el brazo extendido.

Él negó con la cabeza mecánicamente y susurró: "Aléjate de mí".

Me detuve en seco. Su voz no era la misma. Hacía frío y sin sentimientos. Sentí las lágrimas de mi propio manantial de mis ojos mientras lo miraba alejarse de mí como si me lleva a una enfermedad. Me dolió mucho, a ver lo que me mira como si yo fuera una especie de monstruo.

Y luego se echó a correr. Alejándose de la final brillo de una lágrima, y él se había ido. Pronto volvió a aparecer en la puerta de la choza mientras irrumpía de ella, y luego echó a correr por la arena hacia la nave. Lo vi desaparecer en el interior, la nave puso en marcha, y luego se había ido por completo. La disminución en la distancia todo lo que vi fue el final de la cola de la Nave Gummi retirada.

"Roxas ..." No me había movido en absoluto. Todo lo que podía pensar era en la expresión de su rostro, y la forma en que sus ojos se habían vuelto repentinamente muerto.

Sentí una mano cautelosamente coloca a sí mismo en el hombro frío, seguido por la voz de Kairi, "Sora ... es lo mejor._Estamos_ eran miento para estar juntos. "


	10. Chapter 10

Roxas POV:

Numb. Eso es todo lo que yo sentía. Todo mi cuerpo ... entumecida. Me parecía que no podía sentir nada. Incluso cuando aterrizó la nave Gummi más o menos en el garaje, nada. Al salir al aire frío de la noche, yo sólo sentí que mi propia frí por el pasillo a oscuras, sólo ligeramente punzada en el negro que me rodea. Empujando la puerta no provocó ningún sentimiento en absoluto. Yo sólo quería quitar la ilusión del amor que yo había tenido. No fue nada. Nada más que la imaginación de un niño gullable. Una que ni siquiera podía reconocer sentimientos. Los sentimientos hacia sí mismo o para otros.

Todo el mundo se reunieron en la cocina, vestida con un pijama y esperando con impaciencia a Sora y yo volver. Pero, una vez Yuffie cogió un glimps de la sombra de mí justo fuera de la puerta, dio un grito pequeño y corrió hacia mí.

"Roxas ..." ella se quedó sin aliento cuando vio la expresión de mi cara.

Yo apenas podía verla, ni ver nada de la manera que tenía ... antes. Yo no estaba allí, mi espíritu, mi corazón, se fue. Vacía. Yo era una cáscara vacía caminando por el grupo de mis amigos, ya no es digno de su amor. Yo era un don nadie, una vez más.

Merlin entró en mi camino diciendo: "Roxas, ¿qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Sora?"

Ante la mención de su nombre, me detuvo en seco. Yo había estado planeando en empujar el viejo de mi camino, pero en cambio, empecé a temblar y sentí un dolor extraño. No era como el dolor que estaba tomando la píldora durante, sino algo mucho peor. Y si no lo empuje hacia abajo ... entonces me consume.

"Pide S-Sora lo que pasó." -Susurré, sintiendo como si estuviera a punto de romperse por la mitad. No puedo estar con nadie ahora mismo. Entonces, me di la vuelta y corrí por el pasillo de entrada y salida de la puerta principal en el frío.

Pude ver mi aliento viniendo en burts cortos como yo corría por las calles de la ciudad. Las nubes calientes pluming fuera de mis labios, sólo para ser duramente separó por mí corriendo a través de él. No sé hasta qué punto me encontré, yo sólo quería escapar, para mantener a todos fuera. Era la única manera que no tendría que sentir ningún dolor. Sólo me detuve a ver caer la nieve. Pequeños copos blancos a la deriva desde el cielo a la Tierra. Parpadeé como uno aterrizó suavemente en mi pestaña.

Pronto, el suelo estaba recubierto de una fina capa de nieve. Esto era algo nuevo para mí, al igual que la lluvia había en ese momento en el que había estado fuera, y "él" había salido conmigo. Él había actuado tan maravilloso y amable, que era todo una mentira? ¿Estaba solo jugando conmigo? Yo había tenido suficiente de eso cuando estaba en la organización. Siempre dije lo que tenía que hacer ... que me iba a matar. Ya he tenido suficiente. Nadie se acercará a mí. Nunca será aprovechado por el resto de mi vida. Incluso si eso significaba que era odiado por todos.

Sora POV:

"Kairi! ¡Suéltame!" -Grité, tirando de mi brazo una vez más, tratando de renunciar a su alcance de mi. Y otra vez no funcionó.

"Sora Estábamos miento para estar juntos! ¿Cómo puedes negar destino!" ella gritó tirando de mí con más fuerza, tratando de mantenerme lejos de la Nave Gummi que yo le había enviado para que pudiera viajar a cualquiera de los mundos.

Me di la vuelta, metiendo la cara tan cerca como me sea posible hacerlo podría yo podía mirar a los ojos. Murmuré con veneno gotea de cada palabra: "¡Suéltame Kairi ... ahora."

Ella kringed, pero todavía no me suelte. Esto sólo podía significar una cosa, tendría que recurrir a medidas drásticas. Haciendo una pausa para un momento, me debilitó mi resistencia contra ella ligeramente. Esperemos que ella podría pensar que yo iba a abandonar por fin, y lo hizo. Su agarre sobre mí aflojado, y tan pronto como lo hizo, me tiró de mi brazo de ella. Tropezando lejos de ella para que no pudiera aferrarse a mí otra vez.

"Kairi ... ¿Sabes lo que has hecho conmigo?" Le pregunté en voz baja.

Ella negó con la cabeza confusa, lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos. Continué: "Usted me lanzó asside como si fuera un instrumento inútil. Me rompiste el corazón. Pensé que eras el indicado. Roxas Y estaba allí para cogerme cuando me caí. Él se hizo cargo de mí. Más que nadie se ha preocupado para otra persona ... Es por eso que le quiero. "

Parecía aturdido mientras tomaba una respiración temblorosa, y aún hablando en voz baja, continué, "Me has llamado aquí para sus propias razones slefish, sólo para hacerme daño otra vez. Y ahora ... ahora le he hecho daño a la persona que más quiero en este mundo. Yo ni siquiera sé lo que le hiciste a Riku para decirme sus "sentimientos", sino por todo lo que has hecho, espero que se obtiene lo que se merece. "

Fue entonces cuando decidí huir. Bajando las escaleras en la cabaña, y al otro lado de la playa (robo de los zapatos de la arena) a los barcos. Salté en una sola y comenzó a remar alrededor de la isla a donde guardó el barco que nos había dado Kairi y Riku. Escalar de la barca cuando el agua era poco profunda, me salpicó hasta la abertura y se subió pulg Arrancar el motor y despegar hacia el cielo.

Roxas ... Lo siento ... por favor perdóname. Pensé una y otra vez como me tiro por el espacio. Por favor ... dame una oportunidad ... una oportunidad de explicarme. Finalmente, llegué a Bastión Hueco. Y entonces casa de Merlín. Aterricé ungraceflly en la azotea de un edificio oponente y saltó de ella, corriendo rápidamente hacia la puerta principal, lo tiró abierto y se lanzó a través.

"Roxas!" Grité como la luz inundó mis ojos cuando llegué a la cocina.

"Él no está aquí." alguien dijo frenéticamente a mi izquierda.

Parpadeando, que finalmente pudo distinguir la silueta de tres personas. Dos de los tres estaban sentados con la cabeza baja, mientras que un revoloteaban worredly.

"Yuffie?" Le pregunté. "¿Dónde está? ¿Qué pasó con él?"

"No sabemos Sora. ¿Qué le sucedió a Roxas?" León pidió a levantarse lentamente de su asiento.

Todos se volvieron a mirarme. Tragando comencé mi historia. Les dije todo lo que había sucedido. Kairi, su estratagema para mí llegar allí, el beso, y cómo Roxas había entrado en la momment mal. Incluso les dijo que el argumento de que había tenido con ella antes de irme. Todo el mundo estaba estupefacto. Nadie pensó que Kairi haría algo así.

Se suponía que debía ser la chica bonita. El que nunca hizo nada malo. El que las heridas se curaron, no reducido a crear otros nuevos. Yuffie tenía las manos entrelazadas sobre su boca con horror, Leon negaba con la cabeza boca abierta, y Merlín tenía la cabeza gacha.

"¿Dónde se fue?" Le pregunté una vez más.

Merlín miró hacia arriba y pude ver la preocupación en sus ojos brillando. Murmuró: "No lo sé. Sólo se acabó."

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando me volví rápidamente a la puerta. Pero, antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, Merlín me llamó, "Sora Por favor buscarlo. No sé qué tipo de dolor esta emoción lo está trayendo ahora mismo. Tristeza ... es la peor tortura imaginable. Y su caso ... podría ... matarlo ".

No esperé a oír más. Eso fue suficiente para que mis piernas comienzan a moverse de nuevo. Voladura a través de la puerta, corrí tan rápido como pude. Era como cuando Roxas había desaparecido antes. Me pareció que extraño tirón en mi pecho hacia una dirección que yo ni siquiera sabía que era el camino correcto. Lo único que podía hacer era confiar en él, y espero con todas mis fuerzas que él estaba bien. Luces parpadearon por mí, ya que corrió por las calles relucientes de nieve recién caída.

Y entonces vi algo por el rabillo de mi ojo. Me doblé hacia atrás y miró hacia un callejón. Dentro vi a Roxas, pero él no estaba solo. Al parecer, había encontrado a alguien para obtener consuelo. Pero, que era sin duda no a nadie que yo hubiera se quedó mirando con cariño a una cara de Roxas en blanco. Debo de haber intervenido en la momment derecho porque la vi inclinarse hacia él y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros con cautela.

"Me alegro de que te vieron mis Roxas manera ..." dijo sonriendo diabólicamente.

La ira me atravesó mientras la veía a sí misma pulgada más cerca y más cerca de él, esa sonrisa en su cara cada vez más y más. Sin embargo, vi un pequeño movimiento. Se había movido sus manos para que se veían como si estuvieran tratando de empujarla lejos, pero estaba demasiado débil para hacerlo.

Me cobran, gritando, "Roxas!"

Alexiel saltó lejos de Roxas mientras corría hacia adelante, pero su sorpresa se convirtió en rabia tan rápido como había volado. Sus expresiones faciales cambian para adaptarse a su estado de ánimo. Su ceño fruncido, y ella apretó los dientes y las manos. No me preocupo por ella sin embargo. Todo lo que quería era Roxas.

Lo agarré con firmeza por los hombros y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Sin embargo, la pasión del firey que tenía, se extinguió. Tan pronto como volvió la cabeza para mirarme yo sabía que eso no era mi Roxas más. Sentí una punzada de dolor lágrima por mi pecho. Esta fue mi culpa. ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan cruel con él. Se Roxas sintiendo cómo me sentía? o era demasiado inhumano?

Era casi ... no, él era hueca. Mi pobre príncipe se había reducido a un cascarón vacío. Y ahora se encontraba en la frontera entre la nada y la vida. Vi en sus ojos la primera vez que actuó en él, que no era él mismo nunca más. Mirando hacia atrás a cuando sonreía, sus ojos se iluminaban y se podría pensar que lo había conocido toda su vida. Ahora ... ahora ... ningún rastro de nada había sido borrado. Yo lo vi, pero él ya no estaba allí. Un ser transparente, carente de cualquier tipo de vida una o alma.

Yo no podía evitarlo. Toda la ira que había estallado, se desvanecieron. Al verlo así, me mató. Incluso me sentí lágrimas se acumulan. Me puse un poco de hombros y se inclinó hacia él a mí. Pasé los dedos por el pelo, y en la espalda, sobre su cuello, y por el lado de su cara.

"Oh ... Roxas Roxas mis ... ¿qué he hecho?" Grité, las lágrimas desbordando y en la parte superior de su cabeza. "¿Qué has hecho para merecer esto? Soy Roxas lo siento ... lo siento mucho".

Fue entonces cuando lo sentí. Su mano se había salido de su estado inmóvil, y se había puesto alrededor de mi cintura. Pronto, fue acompañado por el otro, y él me estaba abrazando. A continuación, se estremeció, y cuando lo miré, vi que él también estaba llorando.

"¡Oh, gracias a Dios ..." Le susurré.

Entonces, sentí un golpecito en mi hombro. Me di la vuelta y vi que Alexiel había encontrado un poste oxidado que tenía una punta afilada. Ella gruñó: "Es mío ... coge tus malditas manos de encima."

"No."

"¿Perdón?"

"No. No voy a dejar!" Yo dije, sosteniendo mis brazos protectoramente, protegiéndola mi amada detrás de mí.

Sus ojos brillaban, pude ver su enfado se convierta en odio enloquecido ante mis ojos. Se veía igual que Xemnas tenido en mi sueño. Ese ambiente que ella ...

"Gaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" ella gritó, empujando su arma a Roxas de debajo de mi brazo.

Casi parecía como si yo observaba esto en cámara lenta. El acero oxidado volando hacia mi príncipe, y mis brazos se mueve lentamente hacia abajo. Vi como los dedos de la mano izquierda se cerró sobre su "espada" y mi mano derecha le dedicó una brillante blanco. Y, a partir de la blanco apareció la Llave Espada. Hice girar con todas mis fuerzas a ella, ni siquiera el cuidado en el más mínimo de que ella era una niña. Si alguien intentara hacer daño a Roxas, entonces tendría que pagar.

Entonces la velocidad volvió a subir, mi hoja swining rápidamente por el aire hacia su objetivo. Alcanzó cierto, lanzando a la chica, junto con su arma. Ambos se estrelló contra la pared y ella se golpeó inconsciente. El polo estrépito ligeramente a medida que se posó en el suelo cubierto de nieve.

Me di la vuelta y vi a Roxas que había arrinconado contra la pared opuesta, y fue protagonizada por horrorizado por ó, las lágrimas empiezan a caer ", Ss-she ... t-tú ... I. .."

Corrí hacia él, envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello una vez más, y lo abrazó. Pero, él me empujó y casi inmediatamente comenzó a alejarse, y luego, de repente, se echó a correr. Yo no iba a dejar que se vaya. No esta vez. Inmediatamente me corrió tras él. Recogiendo el ritmo cada vez que trató de escapar, permaneciendo detrás de él. Lo que me sorprendió fue que le oí decir con voz entrecortada risa. No es la clase jaja, pero un grito lastimero. ¿Estaba en el dolor? ¿Podría ser lo que Merlín estaba hablando? ¿Cómo la tristeza lo dominan, y, posiblemente, matarlo? No, yo no dejaría que eso sucediera. Me aceleró, ganando un poco de él, centímetro a centímetro.

"Roxas!" Le grité a él. "Roxas, espera!"

Pero él no quiso escuchar. Trató de correr más rápido, pero no funcionaba demasiado bien. El agotamiento por fin ponerse al día con él. Pero, antes de que pudiera llegar más lejos, me extendió la mano, lo agarró del brazo, ya que pasó de nuevo y tiró tan fuerte como pudo. Giró alrededor y cayó en mí con un ruido sordo.

"Roxas! ¿Qué diablos te pasa? Estoy tratando de hablar con usted, pero-" Grité, cortarme apagado. Fue muy difícil estar frustrado con él. Sin embargo, seguí mi dominio sobre él, temiendo que iba a huir de nuevo.

"Argh ..." gruñó con los dientes apretados de repente. Dejé de gritar, tratando de sacudirse de su reviree. Sus piernas abandonó de repente, cediendo bajo su peso. Se cayó, deslizándose hasta el suelo en una caída gracefull a través de mis brazos. Habría aterrizado primera cara en la nieve si no lo hubiera atrapado. Y tan pronto como me vio que estaba temblando y retorciéndose I reaccionó rápidamente, barriendo lo entregó en mis brazos. Yo estaba asustada. El temor increassing el paso del tiempo y se disparó su dolor.

Creo que en cuanto me lo recogió, trató de escapar de nuevo. Porque tan pronto como entramos en un parque cercano se retorció y trató de escapar. E incluso cuando me senté, y lo tuvo en mi regazo trató de liberarse, gritando, "Sora ¡Suéltame! Estoy bien sin ti!"

Luego, tomó la palabra, sosteniéndolo contra mi pecho para que sus brazos estaban inmovilizados entre él y yo ", Roxas ... volver a la isla ... no era lo que pensabas que era!"

Sentí lágrimas frescas correr por su rostro mientras continuaba con su relato, y caen sobre mi pecho. Si bien, en cuanto empecé a hablar sobre lo que pasó, él dejó de luchar, y él se quedó inerte

Continué: "Kairi ... me besó. Yo ni siquiera sé por qué me había pedido ir allí, pensé que ella estaba en problemas, así que fui. Luego me dijo que me amaba y que que cometió un error. Dijo que el paoupu fruta llavero significaba que teníamos que estar juntos. "

Siguió starring en mí, más lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. Me extendió la mano y tomó la cara entre las manos y le dijo: "Y eso es verdad. Se suponía que íbamos a estar juntos, pero no romántica. Su mente estaba nublada por qué ledgends y mitos le dijo que sí, pero yo sé lo contrario. Estamos ment ser amigos para siempre, ella y yo, y nada más. No. .. ella no es la única ... Roxas ... que eres. "

Después de que finnished, me sentí deslizarse desde el banquillo, haciendo que caen de él.

Después de que el viento había vuelto a Roxas murmuró una y otra vez, "Sora. Te quiero. Sora. Te quiero. Sora. Te quiero. Sora. Te quiero. Sora ... Te amo ..."

Besos de luz estaban siendo derramado sobre todo por mí mismo, y cuando llegó a mis labios, me agarró la parte posterior de su cuello y tiró de él hacia mí, profundizando el beso. Cuando se separaron, me miró a los ojos y vi que la vida era en él. La chispa que me vuelvo loca para regresó.

"Vamos ... vamos a ir a casa. Los otros estaban muy preocupados por ti." Yo dije, acariciando su cabello ligeramente.

Él asintió con la cabeza, se levantó, luego me ayudó también. Me di cuenta de que aún estaba en el dolor, así que me puse mi mano alrededor de su cintura, le pasó el brazo por encima de mi hombro, y nos fuimos a casa.


	11. Chapter 11

Roxas POV:

Yo estaba tan feliz. Sora realmente me amaba, y eso es todo lo que importaba. Mientras él estaba conmigo, entonces todo estaba bien. Me devistated así que cuando lo vi besando Kairi, pero tan feliz de saber que ella lo había besado, y él no quería tener nada que ver con ella! Fue increíble. Él era mi santuario. Yo le dije, mientras caminábamos de vuelta a Merlín, que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo con Alexiel. Yo ni siquiera recuerdo haber recibido allí. Todo lo que recuerdo fue ver la nieve.

_Flashback -_

_Yo estaba en un callejón. Alexiel gritó, sonrió y se enojó en cuestión de minutos. Y entonces, ni siquiera se siente cuando ella comenzó a tirar de mí hacia delante en un beso. Todavía sólo sentía entumecida._

_"Me alegro de que te vieron mis Roxas manera ..." -dijo, tirando de mí hacia abajo aún más. Al parecer, debe haber accedido a ser su novio o algo así. Pensé que me hubiera recordado algo como atrotious como eso, pero no lo hice. Podía sentir cómo me empiezan a tirar lejos de ella involuntariamente, pero no sirvió de nada. Yo era una cáscara, un recipiente vacío que no tenía más control sobre su vida._

_"Roxas!" Oí a alguien gritar desde mi derecha. El paso rápido de alguien corriendo hacia nosotros ligeramente amortiguado por la nieve._

_Alexiel saltó lejos de mí como si yo fuera una brasa caliente que ella acababa de tocar accidentalmente, pero sus manos estaban casi inmediatamente reemplazado por otra persona. Era diferente de alguna manera cuando me tocó. En realidad, podía sentirlo. Una resonancia warmpth de la zona, dijo. Me sacudió un poco, pero no me importaba. Volviendo la cabeza para mirar hacia él, vi que se trataba de Sora. Mi corazón parecía a sí mismo arrancaré de mi pecho en ese momento. Tan pronto como vi la ira en sus ojos, supe que mi vida había terminado. Si realmente me odiaba, y si realmente lo odiaba, entonces, ¿qué es la vida?_

_Sin embargo, sucedió algo extraordinario. Su expresión cambió de odio ardiente, a una profunda tristeza. Sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas no nacidos, y en vez de pegarme como pensé que iba a hacerlo, él me tiró en el pecho. Fue entonces cuando me pareció despertar. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, y yo podía sentir y escuchar el mundo. Sus manos comenzaron a correr por mi pelo y mi cara y en mi espalda, sin detenerse nunca._

_"Oh ... Roxas Roxas mis ... ¿qué he hecho?" gritó, con lágrimas cayendo sobre la parte superior de mi cabeza. "¿Qué has hecho para merecer esto? Soy Roxas lo siento ... lo siento mucho"._

_Temblando, me puso una mano en la cintura, y luego otra. Hasta que por fin, estaba completamente lo abarca todo. Yo era una persona terrible. Yo sólo lo abrazaba porque se desvaneció de nuevo esos viejos sentimientos, estaba aprovechando de é lágrimas de mi propia comenzó a caer. Lentamente al principio, y luego yo estaba temblando, las lágrimas fluyen sin control._

_"Oh Dios ..." -susurró-. Sin embargo, justo después de decir esto, sentí que vuelven la espalda, y mis lágrimas fueron puestos en espera de lo que he oído._

_"Él es mío ... tomar sus malditas manos de encima."_

_Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y miré hacia arriba para ver un pedazo oxidado y afilado de metal apretado en las manos de Alexiel._

_"No."_

_"¿Perdón?"_

_"No. No voy a dejar!" Sora dijo, sosteniendo sus manos protectoramente._

_Sin embargo, yo no estaba seguro de si eso iba a detenerla. Y no me equivoqué. Ella gritó, lanzándose a los dos de nosotros ", Gaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"_

_Era demasiado tarde cuando me di cuenta de que estaba destinado para mí. Vi como el polo disparado hacia mi instinto de debajo del brazo de Sora, pero no llegó muy lejos. Sora había agarrado a la parte delantera de la misma mientras se balanceaba con lo que parecía toda su fuerza. Su llave espada se había materializado en su mano en un abrir y cerrar de cayó de espaldas contra la pared de ladrillo, y se deslizó hacia el inconsciente nieve. Oh mi Dios. Ella había intentado matarme. Yo estaba tan sorprendido que no me había dado cuenta de que había una copia de seguridad tan lejos de ella como sea posible, y mi espalda chocó contra la otra pared._

_Sora luego volvió a por mí y me vio. Traté de hablar, pero lo único que salió fue: "Ss-she ... t-tú ... I. .."_

_Corrió hacia mí y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, tirando de mí hacia él. Pero, a pesar de que acababa de salvar mi vida, todavía me sentía como si yo no estuviera allí. No importaba lo que hizo que para mí, lo único que podía pensar era en lo que había ocurrido de nuevo en la isla. Empujándolo, comencé a caminar. Tratando de no verlo, ni tocarlo otra vez, me encontré. Lo horrible, fue que oí sus pisadas detrás de mí. Pero, no volvió la vista atrás, no lo haría. Cogí el ritmo, pero siguió hasta conmigo. ¿Estaba tratando de atrapar sólo para poder romper conmigo formalmente? ¿Era él que gran parte de un bastardo? ¿Estaba mal eso de él?_

_Era extraño. Tal vez no debería haber pensado en el asunto, o lo abrazó. Las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos por enésima vez sobre ese día. Esta vez, sin embargo, fueron a causa de un dolor agudo. Como si en realidad había Alexiel me apuñaló.Aferrada a mi camisa me siguió corriendo. Como no quería parar. No pude verlo, que lo haría peor. No podía tocarlo, que sólo me recuerdan lo que tenía y me envía sobre el borde. Casi me eché a reír. No es la clase ja, ja, pero un grito de escapar tan desperatly, sólo para que la persona con la que trataban de escapar de la ganancia en usted ... era enloquecedor._

_"Roxas!" Le oí gritar desde la derecha detrás de mí. "Roxas, espera!"_

_Usted no entiende Sora ... no sientes lo mismo que yo, emocional y físicamente. Usted tiene que permanecer tratando de comunicarse con él a través de mi mente no iba a funcionar esta vez. He intentado correr más rápido, pero estaba agotada. Mis piernas se volvió a dirigir, y apenas podía levantarlos. Entonces, sentí algo en mi pinza del brazo, ya que pasó de nuevo. Se me tiró hacia atrás y caí en los brazos de Sora._

_"Roxas! ¿Qué diablos te pasa? Estoy tratando de hablar con usted, pero" él gritó, hiriéndose apagado, y me agarraba con tanta fuerza que le dolía._

_Eso no nos importó. Incluso podía apenas cuenta de que, toda mi atención se centró en tratar de mantener el dolor a raya. Yo tenía mis ojos cerrados lo más ajustado, ya que podría ser, y me concentré muy duro, empecé a tener un dolor de cabeza. O tal vez ese fue el dolor finalmente ganadora._

_"Argh ..." Me quejé con los dientes apretados. Sora dejó de gritar, y tratando de sacudirme de mi reviree. Mis piernas, finalmente, se rindió, se doblaron bajo mi peso, y me dejó caer. Deslizándose hacia abajo al suelo en una caída gracefull. Me hubiera aterrizado primera cara en la nieve si Sora no me había atrapado, pero rápidamente reaccted y barrió a ía asustado. El temor increassing el paso del tiempo y se disparó mi dolor._

_Unos segundos más tarde entró en un parque cercano. Se sentó, y me sostuvo en su regazo. Me retorcía y trataba de escapar, gritando, "Sora ¡Suéltame! Estoy bien sin ti!"_

_Luego tomó la palabra, que me sostiene contra su pecho para que mis brazos estaban inmovilizados entre él y yo, "Roxas ... volver a la isla ... no era lo que pensabas que era!"_

_Sentí lágrimas frescas correr por mi cara mientras seguía con su relato. Pero, lo que dijo que hizo todo este asunto vale la pena fue lo que dijo acerca de la Fruta Paoupu. Mi corazón se derritió, y me dejó de luchar, y me fui cojeando, finalmente dejando que el dolor me consume. Él dijo: "... se suponía que íbamos a estar juntos, pero no romántica. Su mente estaba nublada por qué ledgends y mitos le dijo que sí, pero yo sé lo contrario. Estamos ment ser amigos para siempre, ella y yo, y nada más. No. .. ella no es la única ... Roxas ... que eres. "_

_Yo estaba tan feliz que casi me muero. En su lugar, levanté mi cabeza hacia él, y cayó en un montón desde el banquillo. No es la cosa más gracefull hacer, pero perdió el equilibrio. Cuando yo me había formado lo suficiente, comenzó a susurrar una y otra vez, "Sora. Te quiero. Sora. Te quiero. Sora. Te quiero. Sora. Te quiero. Sora ... Te amo ... "_

_Yo planté besa suavemente en todas partes he podido encontrar. Sobre todo en la cara. Entonces, sentí su mano me tira hacia abajo, y nuestros labios se encontraron en el beso más romántico que habíamos compartido todavía._

_"Vamos ... vamos a ir a casa. Los otros estaban muy preocupados por ti." dijo, después de que él se apartó, acariciando mi pelo ligeramente._

_Asentí con la cabeza, se levantó y le tendió la mano a mí. Me agarró y me empujó hacia arriba, colocando su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, caminamos juntos de regreso a casa._

_Fin Flashback -_

Había sido un día terrible, no sé cómo había llegado a través de ella. Primero había sido el trueno y el relámpago, entonces no encontraba Sora y Kairi juntos, entonces Alexiel casi me mata. ¿Qué había de malo en mí? Fue sólo he nacido en un imán mala suerte?

Sora todavía tenía para sostenerme hasta que entramos en la casa de Merlín. Sin embargo, no estaba tranquilo. Merlin, Yuffie y León estaban todos gritando. Pero gracias a Dios, Sora se adelantó y gritó: "¿Podría por favor háganoslo entrar?! Hace mucho frío!"

No me había dado cuenta de lo fría que realmente fue hasta que había entrado en el salón. Empecé a temblar y me castañeteaban los dientes sin control. Sora no fue diferente, pero aún así me dieron en el sofá y bajo mantas antes de que él hizo algo para sí mismo. Yo estaba tan contento de que, incluso después de todo lo que pasó hoy, él todavía estaba dispuesto a estar cerca de mí. Al verlo mientras se arrastraba junto a mí debajo de la manta, me di cuenta de que el dolor se había vez que pensaba en él, o le tocó ahora, no me dolió. Yo estaba agradecido por eso. No sé qué habría hecho sin él.

Todo el mundo sigue hablando e interrogando a nosotros, pero no sirvió de nada. Él y yo guardamos silencio, que sólo hablaban entre sí, en todo caso. Y, por último, se dio por vencido y dijo buenas noches. Merlin, dejando más lento que los otros. Dio un último vistazo a los dos de nosotros, nos escrutinio por detrás gafas de media luna. Cuando se fue, y su portazo en la distancia, se convirtió muerto tranquilo. Eso no nos importó. Finalmente tuve Sora solo, para mí solo.

"Roxas ... lo siento." -susurró, acariciando mi contra.

Pasé los dedos por el pelo y le dijo de nuevo: "No te preocupes. No es tu culpa."

Debo de haber terminado con una nota amarga (que yo estaba tratando de ocultar), porque él me miró worredly y dijo: "No te enojes Kai. Ella no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Pensó que el Paoupu había sellado nuestro destino. todo caso, culpar a la fruta, pero no Kai ".

"Está bien ..." Me dijo, sonriendo suavemente hacia él. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, y nos alojamos juntos el resto de la noche en los brazos del otro.


	12. Chapter 12

_SALTO DE TIEMPO: Desde la última vez que leíste, ha saltado cerca de un mes y medio para la Nochebuena. Muérdago alguien?!_

Roxas POV:

"Ahhhh! ¡Ayúdame! Me estoy ahogando!" -Grité, ahogando un poco como el agua salada del mar entró en mi boca una vez más.

Un par de manos alrededor de mi cintura a la ligera, y me llevó un poco, así que estaba apoyada en el hombro de mi é hacia arriba y vi que Sora era de color rosa en la cara tratando de no reírse de mí. Punzonado él, traté de nadar. Pero, como usted puede decir a estas alturas, yo no soy el mejor nadador. Por lo tanto, mi cabeza terminó sumergiéndose bajo las olas una vez más. Me dieron patadas y puñetazos, pero nada parecía funcionar. Esto fue así frusterating. ¿Por qué no puedo mantenerme a flote durante más de unos pocos segundos?

Lamentablemente, Sora envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de mí una vez más, y me levantó. Luché contra él y le dijo desafiante: "¡Déjame ir! Yo puedo hacerlo!"

"Vamos Rox". dijo, tirando de mí aún más difícil. "¿Por qué no dejas que te enseñe?"

Yo glarred puñales en él, pero por supuesto que tendría que tirar de esa estúpida cara de su salida de la manga. Sus ojos se habían vuelto de ancho y empezó con el agua, y sus labios se había convertido en un puchero. Al igual que un perro cachorro enfermo y perdido que se ha muerto de hambre y le está pidiendo un lugar caliente para dormir. Gahhh! Obtiene mí todo el tiempo!

"Muy bien!" Le dije derrotado, levantando mis manos por encima de mi cabeza en señal de frustración.

"YAY!" -gritó, la lucha contra mí en el agua.

Se me ocurrió farfullando, y gritó: "¡No me puedes ahogar todavía! Enséñame primero, y luego puedes hacer lo que quieras."

Él arqueó una ceja, y continuó: "Sólo me enseñan idiota".

"Está bien, lo primero que estamos haciendo mal, es que no estás confiando en el agua." dijo, guata detrás de mí y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros.

Comenzó a caminar hacia atrás ligeramente, en dirección a aguas menos profundas mientras proseguía: "Si dejas que el agua tome el control, entonces se le permite flotar. Pero, sólo si confía en él. En toda relación, tiene que haber confianza, la comprensión y la honestidad ".

De repente, sentí que tirar de él hacia mí. Él me guió suavemente en el agua mientras nos sentábamos juntos en el mismo. Una vez que se había sentado, luego se echó hacia atrás, y sentí que mi diapositiva orejas bajo la superficie. Yo paniked por un momento, y me agarré mis pies firmemente en el suelo. Pero, entonces Sora serpenteaba dedos por mi cuenta, y le acarició el costado de mi cara suavemente. Era como si tuviera el toque mágico. Inmediatamente me convertido en gelatina, y no me importó que mis pies me gustaban no apoyar nunca más. Todo lo que se concentró en el sonido de las olas amortiguadas, y la voz lejana de Sora.

Me sentí como si estuviera a punto de quedarse dormido, y yo creo que debe tener para un momento, porque cuando sentí otra ola se mueven pasado, Sora no estaba allí. Abrí los ojos y disparó. Mi culo golpeando el suelo oceánico más o menos. Allí estaba él. Sentado a sólo unos metros de distancia con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

"Usted culo agujero!" Grité de pie y dar patadas agua en él.

Él se cayó un poco, y le dijo: "Tú te gustaban no estaban flotando?"

Mis ojos se abrieron al mirar hacia atrás en el agua, y luego a él. Murmuré: "Bueno ... sí, supongo que sí."

"Me prometiste que no lo hiciera, que una vez que estábamos en la lluvia. ¿Recuerdas?" -preguntó, poniéndose de pie también y acercándose a mí, deslizando sus manos sobre mis caderas.

Miré a mis pies a través de las ondas, y dijo: "Sí".

"Me prometí que iba a enseñarle a nadar no es así?" dijo, apoyando su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

Asentí con la cabeza. Pero, yo no entendía a dónde iba con esto.

Él me miró como si estuviera leyendo mi mente, y dijo: "Yo nunca te abandonará. Ya sabes que no?"

Yo no lo podía creer. Seguía pensando en lo que pasó con Kairi? Pensé que había superado eso. Pero, yo tenía que darle una respuesta. Puse mi mano bajo su barbilla y lo inclinó ligeramente hacia arriba como yo le respondí en voz baja: "Por supuesto. Me conoces mejor que eso. Una promesa es una promesa."

"Bueno ..." dijo, acurrucándose en mí más cerca.

"Ahora, vamos a trabajar!" Le dije jovialmente, saltando lejos.

Sora me miró por un momento, y luego una sonrisa agraciada su hermosa boca. Él me persiguió a través de las aguas poco profundas hasta que se las arregló para hacer frente a mí. A continuación, procedió a luchar conmigo hasta que me llamaron a una tregua. Luego me llevó a las aguas más profundas y me abrazó por mi estómago como perro remaron instrucciones atentamente y, por último, cuando el sol se estaba poniendo más allá del horizonte, tuve la oportunidad de nado de pecho lentamente hacia la playa (con la ayuda ocasional de Sora).

Y, una vez que ambos se desplomó sobre la arena, lo envolví en mis brazos. Burrying mi cara en su pelo marrón chocolate, murmuré: "Gracias Sora."

"No hay problema". murmuró de nuevo, respirando profundamente, y reposando su brazo por encima de mi cintura.

Nos tumbamos allí durante lo que pareció una hora. El sol parpadeando hacia abajo más allá de nuestra vista era lo que nos despertó de nuestro aturdimiento. Me proped hasta en los codos y miró por encima del agua. Parecía que estaba siendo iluminado desde debajo de las olas por el sol ya muerto, en este momento de la noche, siempre se veía como el fuego acuático. Siempre me recordaba a Sora. Una energía feroz que aún estaba blanda.

"Hey, Rox?" -preguntó, volviéndose hacia mí a su lado.

"Hmmm?"

"¿Puedo mostrarte algo?"

Asentí con la cabeza y se puso de pie, después de que él me llevó lejos de la playa y en el camino de madera. Subimos por unos minutos antes de que él se dio la vuelta y me dijo nada nuevo.

"Va a ser un poco más duro para llegar a donde vamos ahora." dijo tímidamente, señalando a su izquierda y en el parche grueso de bosque.

Yo sólo sonrió y continuó. Partiendo de un par de árboles, saltó a las ramas densas. Ahora, ¿cómo iba yo a entrar?Afortunadamente, su mano se extendió de nuevo para mí, y yo tomé el ahold de él. Me puso cuesta arriba, entre los árboles, y en el pequeño claro. Todavía me cogió la mano mientras nos dirigimos por el sendero minúsculo, no dejar ir incluso si las ramas ralas birlado por la cara.

Después de lo que parecieron días de tratar de hacer nuestro camino a través de allí, se echó a otro claro. Pero esta vez, era mucho más grande, y otra manera. Es literalmente me dejó sin aliento. La hierba era exuberante y multicolor floweres salpicaban el suelo. Y cuando alzó la vista, que era donde estaba la verdadera magia. Estrellas. Durante todo el cielo había estrellas. Era como un manto negro se había esparcido a través del cielo y había miles de agujeros minúsculos metió en podría haber perdido uno solo.

"Aquí fue donde yo solía subir, antes de salir de las Islas, para pensar. Nadie más lo sabe excepto tú y yo." dijo, caminando hacia una manta que tumbarse en el suelo. "Siempre me pasaría la noche aquí, sólo para poder ver las estrellas."

Sonreí y sacudí la cabeza diciendo: "Realmente eres un misterio".

Me dio esa sonrisa suya, y se dejó caer sobre la tela roja, poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y cruzando sus incliné hacia abajo y hacia fuera a su lado, poniendo mis manos detrás de mi cabeza y cruzando las piernas. Vimos las estrellas hasta que por fin dijo algo a los pocos minutos, rompiendo el silencio cómodo.

"Te amo". Me dijo en voz baja, volviendo la cabeza para mirarlo.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y cuando se volvió hacia mí, se ahogó, "II love you too Roxas ..."

Me sonrió y tiró de él hacia delante, cerrando la brecha entre nuestros labios. Besar él, yo lo tenía tan cerca como pude sacarlo, y cuando se separaron, yo lo tenía para mí.

"Sora ... He esperado tanto tiempo para que usted tenga. Sabía que quería esperar, pero no puedo soportarlo más. ¡Te necesito!" Me dijo, aferrándose a la espalda de su camisa.

Se quedó en silencio por un momento, y luego dijo: "Entonces me lleve."

Yo jadeaba un poco, mirando a él y le preguntó: "¿Estás seguro? ¿Estás listo?"

Él asintió con la cabeza, y me da que galardonada sonrisa suya. Lo abracé una vez más, y entonces, me besó en la forma de la parte superior de la cabeza hasta el cuello. Allí procedí a chupar, lamer, mordisquear, y hacer cualquier otra cosa que quería de él, toda la descamación, mientras que fuera capas y capas de ropa. Hasta que los dos de nosotros se extendía ontop copletely desnudo de la manta, y entre ellos. Era pura felicidad, yo estaba tan feliz que me pareció que estaba a punto de estallar de alegría.

Me alegré de que esas pastillas que Merlín me había dado para esos cuatro días había trabajado su magia. Literalmente. Sin su magia, yo no habría sido capaz de haber tenido esta vez con Sora. Yo no habría sido capaz de respirar o hacer mucho de nada.

Me deslicé sobre él, nuestros cuerpos se rocen entre sí. Piel derritiendo juntos para crear nuestro propio pequeño paraíso. Me despertó totalmente de ahora, y como he cambiado, la fricción molienda de nuestros ejes de uno contra el otro casi me envió sobre el borde. Me envolví mi boca alrededor de la cabeza de su pene y comenzó a chupar y lamer lo profundo, a veces tirando de él y el masaje con las manos.

Y a medida que el líquido preseminal goteaba de su hendidura, lo untó sobre mis dedos. Y, dándole una última mirada, empujó en mi dedo índice. Su pequeño agujero protestar un poco, pero más relajada que se acostumbró a la sensación. Pronto empezó a gemir, y squeeling como me golpeó algunos de los lugares correctos.

"Roxas más profundo! Más!" dijo con voz entrecortada mientras se retorcía debajo de mí alrededor.

Hice lo que me dijeron, y se deslizó otro dedo en su estrecho agujero. Él jadeó un poco, pero en cuanto me vaciló dijo rápidamente: "¡No! ¡Sigue adelante! No se detenga!"

Al poco tiempo, tuve la oportunidad de poner en un tercer dedo. Estirar sacarlo se me enciende mucho, que me sentí mi propio semen pre escurre de mi raja. Tomando ahold de mi favor, me tomó de la mano desocupada y difundir la leche por todo mi miembro palpitante. Y una vez que se lubbed totalmente de arriba, saqué mis dedos y miró a mi príncipe. Él asintió con la cabeza, y me dio permiso para hacer lo que había estado esperando, lo que parecía ser toda mi vida.

Poner mi cabeza contra su apertura, empecé a moverme lentamente en él, y cada vez que le dio el menor indicio de estar en el dolor, me detuve y le permitirá ajustar. Al poco tiempo, me había enterrado hasta la empuñadura en su interior, y ambos yacía jadeante y abrazados.

"Usted es apretado." Murmuré respirando pesadamente.

Él me miró y sonrió susurrando: "Eres grande".

Sonriendo, me empezó a moverse lentamente dentro y fuera de él. De vez en cuando tener que parar y tomar un , pronto, tuve la oportunidad de tomar la velocidad aún más. El sentimiento familiar de presión se acumule en el abdomen trepando. Para sacar el máximo provecho de esto, sin embargo, yo quería poner todo lo que tenía en esto. Parar, me levanté un poco y le hizo dar la vuelta, de modo que su culo estaba justo en frente de sobre sus caderas empecé a chocar contra él.

"Oh Roxas! Harder! Harder!" -gritó, gritando mientras recogía la velocidad y la fuerza. Golpeando mi premio, él gritó. Su próstata estaba ahora a mi alcance, y seguí golpeando mi marca una y otra vez.

Me di cuenta de que los dos nos estábamos acercando a nuestros orgasmos. Y, por supuesto, a unos dos empujes más tarde, sentí que me tiro mi jugo. Cubriendo su interior, unas gotas sqeezing de su agujero, y el goteo abajo de mi eje. Sin embargo, no se detuvo allí. Seguí empuje, disparando ráfaga tras ráfaga dentro de él, hasta que me pasó por completo. Y, justo cuando estaba finnished, Sora empezó a gemir más fuerte.

Salí de él, y lo entregó para que él estaba en su vuelta. Entonces, se lo tragó entero. Su cabeza cosquillas en la parte posterior de la garganta. Y mientras yo seguía bob la cabeza arriba y abajo de él, lanzó su carga con un gemido. Se disparó en la boca con tal fuerza, que era un milagro que pudiera bajar la voz. Pero me las arreglé para tragar todo. Me puse a lamer a limpiar, consiguiendo todo lo que me quedaba de él, y luego pasar a su agujero de color rosa en mis propios jugos derramada.

Moverse hacia arriba, vi que tenía los ojos cerrados, y su pecho seguía subiendo y bajando rápidamente. Yo estaba preocupado, pero cuando me había subido lo suficiente, envolvió sus débiles brazos alrededor de mí, y me jaló hacia abajo. Lo sostuve contra mi pecho, y llevó en lo que acababa de suceder.

Y entonces escuché su vocecita decir: "Eso fue maravilloso ...".

"Si ..." dije a distancia.

Habían pasado. Yo había dado por fin mi príncipe algo que nos unen. Fue mi primera, y él será para mí un sólo durante el tiempo que yo vivo.

"Sora?" Le pregunté tímidamente, sentarse, "Tengo que preguntarte algo."

Se sentó también, y deslizó sus manos alrededor de mi cintura. Él asintió con la cabeza, y me incliné un poco. Tirando de mi bolsillo del pantalón algo que me mantiene fuera de la vista. Me volví hacia él y le dijo: "Sora, sé que los mitos tontos en realidad no significa mucho para ti, pero me preguntaba si me hacen este honor?"

Sus ojos habían crecido hasta el tamaño de platos, pero asintió con la cabeza, y continué: "Encontré esta cerca de una pequeña cueva que crece de una rama en medio de unos arbustos, y pensé que ... welll, aquí."

Saqué el formulario sorpresa detrás de mi espalda con broche de oro, y lo presentó a él. Inmediatamente, se puso a llorar, y me pregunté si esto hubiera sido una buena idea o no. Tuve en mis manos, una fruta paoupu.

Yo hurredly dijo: "Si no quieres, no tienes que hacerlo, es sólo que yo-"

Pero, yo no llegué a Finlandia. Se había cubierto la boca con la suya, y me sostenía con fuerza. Cuando se separaron, vi que estaba sonriendo.

"Oh Roxas ..." dijo en voz baja.

Sonreí, y le ofreció un final de la fruta, y se preparó. Le dije: "A la cuenta de tres, dos nos vamos a tomar un bocado juntos".

Él asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Uno ..."

"Dos ..." Seguí.

"¡Tres!" los dos dijimos juntos, tomando bocados enormes.

Pero, antes de que Sora tenía una oportunidad de tragar, le oí dar un sordo, "¡Ay!"

Puso sus dedos en la boca y sacó un anillo pequeño. Fue protagonista en ello durante un momento antes de mirar de nuevo hacia mí. Y cuando lo hizo, le dije tímidamente: "Yo sé que es sólo un anillo trimestre máquina estúpida, pero estoy ahorrando para el verdadero negocio. Me tomó casi ocho dólares para conseguir dos de los mismos sin embargo."

Fue protagonista en mí disbelievignly, y luego se deslizó a la banda en el dedo anular izquierdo. Era evidente, y es barato, pero él lo hizo ver como un millón de dólares. Sosteniendo que la altura de su pecho, se abrazó a su mano como si fuera la cosa más preacious en el mundo. Y finalmente, cuando volvió a mirar a mí, vi que las lágrimas habían caído finalmente.

Me incliné hacia delante y envolví mis brazos alrededor de él, diciendo en voz baja, "Te amo Sora. Quiero que seas mía para siempre."

"Te amo demasiado, y yo nunca te dejaré." -susurró de nuevo.

Sollozando y lloriqueando como un montón de idiotas, nos gritó a dormir en los brazos del otro, pero, antes de que ambos deriva en sueños me susurró: "Feliz Navidad Sora."

_EL FINAL_


End file.
